Your Highness
by Goblin Queen22
Summary: Sarah is kidnapped by the king of the Half-ground. And Jareth is the only one who can save her. Sarah is unsure of her love for him. Will he be able to win her heart
1. The Letter

Chapter 1: The Letter

            "Your Highness! Have you received your invitation to the grand ball, of the Half-ground?" A servant asked the Goblin King.

            "Why, yes I have indeed, and like it is any of your concern, I am not going!" The Goblin King answered angrily. 

            "But your Highness, this is the most important ball of the century. King Locket   will expect you to be there."

            "Look! Who do you think you are? I rule you and you are not to talk back to me in such a manner!"

            "Yes your Highness!" The servant bowed to the king and left the throne room so that the king could be alone.

            "I can never be seen again, now that I have been made a fool of, in front of my entire world!" The king thought to himself, as he sat in his throne tapping one foot on the floor. There was a knock at the door to the throne room.

            "Come in!" The Goblin King ordered.

            "Your Highness it is me again. Sorry to disturb you, but I have just received a letter from the King of the Half-ground. Shall I read it, or          discard of it?"

            "No you may read it. It must be something important! Go on. Read it… I haven't got all day!"

* _Your Highness, King of the Goblins. As King of the Half-ground I am dedicating this ball to you. It seems that you are going through some rough times as of now. Because of the mortal you call Sarah. So I have invited all of the virgin maidens from the Half-ground, to the ball so that you may pick one of them, to become your future queen. This is also going to act as a treaty, saying that if you marry one of the maidens from my world, you can not go to war with me. And you are to join my side against the Dark-ground and the Fire-ground. If you do not come and choose a maiden then I will have to go to war with you. _

                        ~ King Locket, King of the Half-ground. *

"Oh boy. This does not sound good Your Highness. What are you planning to do?"

"You know, I am really getting tired of all of your questions!" The King snared, and with that he tossed a crystal at the servant. And he was sent to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Ever since the king had been rejected and defeated by Sarah, he has been really cranky, and is always in a bad mood. So he began to stop caring about what was going on in the castle. Instead he would only think of a way that he would be able to get Sarah back. He began to stop sleeping and stay awake at all hours. He stopped taking baths too. He was beginning to look older than he really was. For three years the king has been like this. He has been to ashamed to go and watch Sarah at her house, or even, look at her in his crystal balls. Things were hopeless and unimportant to the king now. He did not even care that King Locket wants to go to war with him if he does not go to the ball. He just sat at his throne twirling a crystal ball around in his hands, starring into its blankness.


	2. Continuing the memory

Chapter 2: Continuing the memory

Back in the aboveground, Sarah was now nineteen year old. She looked beautiful. Her figure was perfect. Her hair was a more radiant brown, that shown like rich chocolate. Her lips were a soft pink color and her cheeks were always rosy. Her eyes were the clearest blue color anyone could imagine. She was incredible, a true beautiful and mature woman. Toby was now four and was quite the wild one.

 He was so full of life. He too was looking good. He was getting so big now weighing 38 pounds. His hair was changing from that golden flat top to a golden curl ball. For the past couple of weeks Sarah had been reading the Labyrinth to Toby, right before it was time for Toby to go to bed. He loved the story. Sarah enjoyed her time with Toby because he was now the only one that she ever cared about. But reading the story made Sarah sad, because she would think about all of her old friends and begin to miss them.

 She would try to ignore it so that she could concentrate on doing the different expressions, and voices of the different characters in the book. Toby liked, Jareth the best because Sarah would use an English accent. Toby could not remember Jareth. But somehow when Sarah acted him out, it seemed as though Toby could picture him in his mind.

            "I wish I could go back and enjoy my time there and not have to worry about a stupid clock, to be able to take in the Labyrinth's beauty." Sarah never regretted going to the Labyrinth. She liked the adventure, but she did not like that Jareth was so sneaky and unfair to her. She did not know, that if she ever went back, she would be able to trust him again.

Meanwhile, Jareth was thinking about Sarah again, and finally forced himself to take a crystal and look at her. After all he still loved her very much. He saw Sarah and Toby, reading the Labyrinth, this made him smile.

            "At least she has not forgotten me after these years, and apparently she is letting the little one know about me as well. Considering he can not remember me, being so young and all." Jareth was very excited to learn this. For the next few days Jareth gradually began looking at Sarah more and more in the crystals. He began to feel much better about her, and started thinking about the ball that he took Sarah to.

             "How I should have kissed her, than she would have learned about my feelings for her earlier. And maybe she would have had a different answer to my request. And she would not have defeated me." He said aloud looking at the crystal. This thought made him angry and he took the crystal and threw it against the wall of his throne room. It shattered into a thousand pieces and gradually began to fade away. After that he thought about the up coming ball that King Locket had mentioned to him. He decided to reply to his letter. He pulled out a piece of parchment paper, a quill, and started to write a reply to the letter. It read,

                        _King Locket, this is King Jareth, King of the Goblins, I have, decided to take you_

_                         up on your offer about a bride. Perhaps this will be best for me. We shall discuss_

_                         the matter more on the day of the ball._

_                                    Sincerely, King Jareth, King of the Goblins_

_                        P.S. Don't ever threaten me again!_

Jareth rolled the letter up and tied it in red ribbon. He called a servant to have the letter delivered to the king of the Half-ground immediately. And with that he decided to go into the kitchen and grab something to eat. He wanted to do it himself because he had not left the throne room in a week and needed a new change of scenery. He scoffed down some bacon, sausage, and some pieces of stale bread. That did not make Jareth happy to see that the kitchen was not being taken care of. He than went to the wash chamber inside his bed chamber to take a bath and freshen himself up. When he got there he noticed that things there were also a mess and not taken care of. 

            "What the hell is going on?" He yelled. Then he went into the washing room and stripped himself of his clothing and got into the tub of cold water, this made him angry that his water was cold. So he jumped out and made it warm himself. Using magic of course then got back in. After a thirty minute bath, Jareth got out of the tub and walked into his bed chamber. He opened a chest and pulled out some new clothes to wear. He chose a black peasant shirt and a black leather frontal vest to go on top of it. He chose black tights and black boots, with of course, black gloves. 

He looked incredible and wanted everyone to notice it. He went looking around the castle and found that none of his goblins were to be seen. Jareth than realized, that he had sent a lot of his goblins to the Bog of Eternal Stench. But never thought about how many he had sent there. He ended up sending all of them except the one that he had deliver the message to King Locket. Now he had no one to wait on him. He left the castle in search of some goblins that would be hired to replace the ones that he had sent to the Bog. He did in fact find some goblins. 

But they were all inexperienced, but he was going to have to deal with it. Later that day, Jareth got, the letter back with a reply that told what time the ball was going to take place at and where it was going to be held. It was to take place in one week, at King Locket's castle. Jareth thanked the goblin for returning. Then ordered him to teach the other goblins what each of their jobs was going to be, and what they were going to have to learn.

Sarah and Toby, had finished the book, now Toby would much rather act out the book. So they scheduled a day that they were going to act it out and they made props. Well Toby was in charge of props, this made him feel special, and Sarah made the costumes that they were going to wear. Sarah was going to be herself and Toby wanted to be Jareth. 

The night of the ball came and Jareth got dressed in a maroon coat, with a white peasant shirt and black tights. He wore, black boots and black gloves. The coat was sparking and it looked wonderful on him. He was incredibly handsome. Jareth was pleased with the way he looked. When he was finished he took a deep breath and then changed into an owl and flew to the Half-ground, to King Locket's castle in the center of his world.

Meanwhile, that same night was the night that Sarah and Toby were going to act out the book. They wore their costumes, and were going to perform in Toby's room. Sarah liked that she was able to act as a child again. Sarah was wearing a beautiful gown, it was maroon and it sparkled when the light hit it at different angles. This was a very good color on her. It brought out the blue in her eyes. Her hair was down but some pieces of her hair were tied up in maroon ribbon. Sarah made Toby a little cape and he wore some of Sarah's old tights that she had found in the attic. She made his peasant shirt. Sarah even put some of her eye shadow on him. He looked so cute, Sarah was so proud. They were now just waiting to perform, well Toby had to go to the bathroom and so while waiting for Toby to come back, she started practicing her lines.

Jareth was meeting lots and lots of beautiful maidens, but none of them really appealed to him, he was starting to regret coming, because in every girl he saw a little bit of Sarah in them, but they were not what he wanted. He wanted Sarah herself. When he was dancing with the women, they all claimed that they were virgins, but by the looks of what they were wearing they all looked more like whores. They all had gowns on that were ripped at certain places that revealed things that Jareth really did not want to see on them. How could they be virgins, or even ladies for that matter? But to King Locket, he enjoyed it all. 

Jareth did not like the setting that he was in, how could he choose to be with any of these girls?

When Sarah was rehearsing her lines she had always practiced saying, "Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" But for some reason, she could only think about the words that she said the night that Toby was taken away. She always did fear to say those words because she did not want him taken away again. Sarah then thought that the only reason why those word worked three years ago was because Jareth loved her, but tonight she thought that he did not love her any more, after the years, she was sure that she no longer had the "certain powers" and so something inside was forcing her to say, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now." Not realizing what she had done. So she continued with her lines…

Jareth was now standing in the corner of the ball room trying to stay away from the "virgin" girls. He was thinking about Sarah and how shocked she was to realize that she wished her brother away, and he said the magic words in his head, "I wish the goblins would take you away, right now!" and it echoed through his head. Then he heard a familiar voice calling for him, to take their little sibling away. Jareth's head jerked when he realized whose voice it was. He ran to King Locket and told him that he had to leave to ball, because he was called and that he might return, but that was just a lie. He was not planning on coming back. So Jareth, turned into an owl  and left the castle, all of the maidens were hoping to get with Jareth, but once he was gone they all turned to King Locket.

"Toby, are you almost done using the bathroom? We are not going to be able to act it out of you don't hurry up."

But Sarah received no answer from Toby.

"Toby, Toby, are you alright? Why aren't you answering me? Toby!"  
Suddenly there was a burst of wind that came from Toby's window, Sarah went over and looked outside, she saw an owl, sitting in the tree staring at her. The owl flew into the room while changing into the Goblin King.

"Jareth!"

"Hello Sarah!"

"Wha….what are you doing here?"


	3. You know very well here he is!

Chapter 3: You know very well here he is!

"I have come to give you this." He said as he made a crystal appear at his finger tips. Sarah knew what this meant.

"Oh my god, I…I…I didn't mean it."

"Oh, you didn't."

"Please where is he?"

"Sarah, you know very well here he is."

"Please bring him back, please!"

"Sarah you now very well that I can't do that."

"Jareth! Please. I was just practicing a line. We were going to act the play out together. Please!"

"Sarah you know that if you want him back, you are going to have to save him, from the Labyrinth."

"But, that's not fair!" Sarah screamed as she went and started punching Jareth's chest. "I hate you Jareth, I hate you!"

"My dearest, Sarah, it appears that you have not changed one bit since I saw you last. You are still that energetic, immature girl. You only have the appearance of a mature adult woman."

This made Sarah very upset that he would say something like that to her.

"Okay Jareth if that is the way that you want to play the game, than I will diffidently go through your Labyrinth again. And I will beat it just as easily as I did the first time." 

"You think that you can, well good luck. Times have changed since you have been gone, and a warning, I don't think the Labyrinth will be as easy on you this time, because you betrayed it when you told me that I had no power over you. There fore you were telling the Labyrinth that it had no control over you as well."                                               
"Well I guess that is true, but I am not worried."  
"What ever you say my darling Sarah," he started to walk away. "Oh and ah, nice gown, you match me perfectly, maybe it is a sign for something." and he left with that so that Sarah could ponder what he said.

Sarah was now in front of the Labyrinth entrance, the doors to the Labyrinth opened and Sarah stepped inside.

"Jareth, is wrong, it is exactly the same as when I was here last. But I wonder where Hoggle is!" Sarah started walking, this time it was much more difficult for Sarah because of the gown that she was wearing. Sarah placed one hand on the wall to her right and as she walked it trailed along the wall. She was feeling for an opening. She walked for an hour and found no opening.

"Have trouble Sarah." Jareth's voice echoed through the walls. Sarah turned around looking for any sign of his presents but there was none. She sighed and continued to walk. Two hours were now behind her and she was still in the beginning of the Labyrinth.

"Where is the opening? Jareth!!! I hate you!" She screamed. Sarah then tripped on a branch that was on the ground, and fell cutting her hands. She got up and rubbed her hands together to try and stop the hurting. She began to cry. She was getting no where, and could do nothing about it. Finally she continued and found an opening all the way at the end of the path. She turned right, remembering what the little blue warm had told her. She began weaving through the maze, coming to several dead ends. 

She was continuously turning around to walk back in the opposite direction. She could not see the castle this close the beginning. Like she could the first time she traveled through the Labyrinth. So she took this as a bad sign. Alone and not seeing anything that she remembered, she felt helpless. Tears ran down her cheek.

"I am so sorry Toby! I am so sorry!"

This time she could not hear Toby, crying. In fact she could not hear anything, only the strong winds that were approaching over head. Suddenly it began to down pour. Sarah was cold and unprotected. She was lagging along as her gown began to gain weight, as it was collecting the water. She finally reached something that was familiar to her. It was the two doors, guarded by the riddling guards. When she saw them she smiled. She said hello to them, but they just ignored her.

"I said hello!" She frowned.

"We don't talk to betrayers!"

"Oh! What do you mean a betrayer?"  
"You betrayed us when you rejected the Goblin King's offer, and you left us."

"I had to save my brother!" Sarah screamed, and turned around to leave, but there was a dead end behind her. "Okay, so either way, mad at me or not, I still have to solve a riddle and you are going to give it to me." It was the same question she got last time, but this time she chose the opposite door to go through, because she did not want to end up in the oubliette again. The rain by this time had stopped, and six hours were now behind her. She began to walk the path, she was five minutes into it and she heard a noise from behind her….


	4. Let me go!

Chapter 4: Let me go!

Back in the castle, Jareth was having lots of fun with Toby. At first Toby was really scared but after, Jareth showed him a few magic tricks, he felt better. Jareth liked that Toby looked like him. He was also pleased to see that Sarah had not forgotten what he looked like. She obviously had paid some attention to him, to remember such detail about him. Toby was telling Jareth about how Sarah was reading the Labyrinth and that tonight they were going to act it out.

            "I am sorry that you are not going to be able to do that with her right now." Jareth told Toby.

            "Oh that's okay, I don't mind. I'd rather meet you any day." Toby replied.

            "Well that is really nice of you Toby."

            "How did you get that accent?"

            "I have always had it. Why?"

            "I really like it a lot." Toby told him, trying to speak with the accent.  
            "Ah, when do I get to see Sarah?"  
            "Soon Toby, very soon!" Jareth walked away and walked into his chamber, he laid on his bed around, confused. He saw that her gown was torn and that she looked a bit whorish. So he sat up in his bed while continuing to look. Then he saw a figure behind her….

            "Sarah," a voice called from behind her.

Hearing her name she turned around and saw a man looking directly at her, in a sexual manner. She became frightened as he started to approach her. So she started to walk backwards.

            "Who are you and what do you want with me?"  
            "I am the King of the Half-ground. I am the great King Locket!" He yelled to her. Then he looked at her, searching every inch of her of her body. Sticking his tongue out, he licked the rim of his lips.

            "Umm, you look so good my dear."  
            "Oh, no! Get the hell away from me!" Sarah screamed as she started to run, but she was so weak that she was to slow. He caught up with her, grabbed her arm and turned her around forcefully, and pushed her up against the wall and licked her neck. Sarah screamed 

            "Help!" and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. His face began to throb. He became furious, but still liking the game. He slapped her across the face and then pushed her to the ground. He turned her over and yanked up her gown….

Jareth was still looking in the crystal ball,

             "Just say my name, Sarah, just say my name!" Jareth screamed at the crystal ball…

King Locket was moaning and pulled the top of Sarah's torn gown down so that her bra was hanging out. She could feel that with his other hand he began to caress her thigh. She gathered her strength and lifted one of her legs from underneath him and forced him upwards. So that she could get out from underneath him. Then she screamed, 

"Help, somebody help! Let go of me!"

"If Jareth loves you so much then he will have to save you!"

 He had picked her up and pulled her over is right shoulder. Holding her tightly, he turned into a Raven, and flew away into the Half-ground, with Sarah as his hostage…


	5. Coming to the rescue

Chapter 5: Coming to the rescue

The raven entered the castle of the Half-ground and transformed back into King Locket.

He dropped Sarah down on the floor.

            "Ah!...Where are we?"

            "We are at my castle. And you are going to stay here with me."

            "What do you want with me?"

            "Nothing, although I can see why Jareth, that piece of shit loves you. You really are a beauty." King Locket said as he approached her. He brought his hand to her face and stroked her cheek. Sarah stepped back. 

            "Get away from me! Bring me back to the Labyrinth! I have to solve it to save my brother!"

            "Stupid girl, you are not going to go back. You are to stay here!"

            "But why?"

            "Because I need you in order to get to, your precious king!" He screamed.

            "What will you have me do?"

            "Huh, be yourself." He sighed. While taking his index finger and trailing it down from her cheek, over her shoulder, and sliding it down the side of her arm. This sent a chill down her back. She slapped him across the face. He turned his face back to look at her. Smiling he threw her over his shoulder again. She tried to fight to get down be it was no use. 

He carried her to dark hall. It was very cold and there were gusts of wind that made to cold air even worse. As it blew past Sarah's exposed skin. He took her to a tower and pushed her into the room. He shut the door and locked it.

            "I will come back later." He laughed, as Sarah was screaming at him to let her out. It was no use. He would not open the door. She dropped to her knees and covered her tear filled eyes with her hands. 

            "I am so…so sorry Toby!" She cried.

Jareth was paced back and fourth, around his room, thinking of what to do, and why King Locket would take Sarah. He conjured a crystal and tried to look for her. After five minutes of searching the crystal for any signs of her, he finally found her. He saw that it was dark and could feel the wind blowing through the room. He had an expression of panic on his face. He was unsure if she was hurt, or if he had done anything to her. He could see however that she was crying and was saying sorry to Toby. This sight made him very upset. Leaving the room he went back to the throne room to go and see Toby. He did not want to say anything to Toby that would upset him. 

            "Hello Toby. Sorry that I left you alone for so long." He tried to smile, but it was very difficult.

            "Hi. Where is Sarah?" Toby asked looking behind Jareth, thinking that she might be there.

            "She is not here Toby. Don't worry she will be here soon enough." *I hope* Jareth looked at the clock that was hovering in mid air. Sarah only had three more hours to save her brother. Jareth then thought about, how upset he was last time. And how ashamed he was about not letting her know, how much he loved her earlier in the game. But this time it was different for him. His love was in trouble and he had to save her. And he knew that if he saved her then she would win again. 

            "I have to go Toby. I will be back soon. I will leave you with my servants. You can have whatever you want. Just ask and they will assist you… Isn't that right?" Jareth asked as he looked at the goblins standing in the room. They gulped, because they took it as a threat, imagining the Bog of Eternal Stench. Jareth patted Toby on the head and turned into an owl. He flew out the window. Toby ran up to the window watching the owl flying in the distance…


	6. Stupid Girl

Chapter 6:  Stupid Girl

Back at King Locket's castle, he returned to the tower to see Sarah. When he got to the door, he could hear her still crying. He smiled and unlocked the door. He walked in the room. Sarah got up from the floor and ran towards him and started punching him in the chest.

            "You bastard, get me out of here! I need to save my brother!" 

He grabbed her arms and forced her backwards. She hit the wall. Approaching her, Sarah put her hands on the wall, pushed off it and started running to the other side of the room. Trying to get to the open door, she was stopped by him. He yanked her hair, causing her to fall to her knees. 

            "Please just leave me alone!" She began to cry harder. 

            "Still holding her hair tightly in his hand, so she could not get up and run out of the room, he turned to be in front of her. He put his left hand under her chin and pulled her head up so that she would be looking at him directly.

            "Stupid, stupid girl! But so beautiful. What am I going to do with you?" He knelt down and kissed her uncontrollably. Not giving Sarah the chance to breath. He was sucking her lips and then bit her bottom lip. It started bleeding. Then he pushed her down onto the cold stone floor and pulled her dress up, kissing her belly. She could do nothing to stop him. The only thing that she could do was cry, and hope that she would be saved. 

Locket then pulled his trousers down, exposing himself to her.

            "Do you want some of this pretty girl?" He said as he sat on top of her. He was about to rape her when suddenly, Jareth appeared. 

            "What the hell?" Locket yelled in shock, as he saw Jareth standing in the doorway.

            "Help please!" Sarah cried.

Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it at Locket, causing him to fall off of Sarah. Jareth then stormed over to him and kicked him in the stomach. Locket also conjured a crystal and threw it at Jareth, forcing him to go flying to the wall behind him. Jareth landed on his knees. He got up and charged at Locket. They fought for a good while. 

While this was occurring Sarah got up, crying in hysterics and pushing herself against the wall with her knees up at her chest. She was trying to pull whatever was left of the gown up onto her shoulders and hugging them. She did not dare to watch the fight between Jareth and Locket. She only hoped that Jareth was going defeat him.


	7. I am so sorry!

Chapter 7: I am so sorry!

Jareth fabricated at crystal and it transformed into a sword. Locket did the same. They began to trot around. Jareth definitely knew what he was doing. Suddenly there was a cry of pain, but the blades continued to hit one another. After twenty minutes of fighting there was a drop of a sword. Sarah had been looking down at the floor, when she saw Locket's head roll right past her feet. She screamed and closed her eyes. Then she felt hands on her shoulders. She pushed them away and then began to rock back and forth, crying.

            "Sarah! My darling Sarah." Jareth spoke softly into Sarah's ear. But she just turned her head.

            "Sarah, are…are you alright? I mean well he didn't… well…?"  
            "No Jareth, he didn't, but he came pretty close. But it does not matter how close he was, it is that he came near me to begin with, that matters! He treated   me like I was his play toy, I felt so trapped and you didn't come to help me! Just leave me alone!"  
            "Sarah I can't do that! You have been harmed. I can not leave you like this after what just happened. I have come to help you, and help you I shall!" He tried to pick her up, but she pushed him away.

            "Jareth, if you help me than I will not be able to save my brother from the Labyrinth! And you will turn him into a goblin!"  
            "Sarah, are you alright? Did he hurt you in any other way?"

            "Of course what do you think? How can I ever forgive you for what you have put me through? All because of your stupid job! I hate you!" Sarah screamed, still not looking up from the floor, and there fore she did not notice that Jareth was physically hurt. He groaned and fell to the ground. Sarah saw that something was not right.

            "Jareth! Jareth? Are you alright?" She looked at him and saw that his hands were over his stomach. He was bleeding everywhere.

            "Oh damn it. I am sorry!" 

            "Sarah…what….what ever do you mean. Why shou…should you, be sorry?"

            "Here let me help you." Sarah took some of her torn gown and ripped them so that she could wrap the pieces around the wound.

            "God, how could I be so selfish!"

            "Sarah, what are you talking about?"

            "Jareth don't talk." 

He had been sliced open, the blood just pouring from his body.

            "Sarah."  
            "Shh! Press here and try to stop the bleeding!"  
            "Sarah…! You are selfish, but that is one of the things that I love about you, don't worry, be…because of what happened here. I am not going to let you finish the Labyrinth, you are going to go…go to the castle and see your brother… and take him home, Aboveground."

            "Oh, Jareth, please stop talking, it will only make things worse!" She started to cry even more, placing her now bloody hand around his neck.   
            "Sarah, I will be okay, I just want you to go to the castle. Really, go!"  
            "Jareth I am not going to leave you!"  
            "Sarah, stop being so stubborn, now listen to me, as long as you are here you are to answer to me. And you are going to the castle."

             "No!"  
            "Sarah you are going and, this the last time I am going to tell you Sarah!" 

Sarah hesitated and got up from the floor. 

            "I am going because I want to go. Not because you told me to." She stood back, than looked at Jareth. She knelt down again and kissed him on the forehead.

             "Thank you for saving my life." 

Then Jareth conjured a crystal and tossed it in the air. It shone a bright light and then Sarah was gone. Jareth laid there on the cold ground breathing heavily, and patiently waited while his wound slowly began to heal…


	8. Dreams

Chapter 8: Dreams

            "Toby, Toby! Are you here?"

            "Sarah." Toby saw her and ran up to her. She put out her arms and took him into her embrace. Sarah held him close and kissed his forehead. 

            "Toby I am so glad that you are okay."  
            "Where is the Goblin King?" Toby asked.

            "Well, you see Toby, he came and helped me, and got into a fight with another king and was wounded and well… I am sorry."

            "Oh Sarah, can we go home?"

            "I wish we could but I don't know how to get back." Sarah was really tired and thought that Toby she get to bed as well. She walked up to a goblin and asked him where they could go to get some sleep. The goblin led them to a chamber that was across from Jareth's bed chamber. As they were walking to the bed chamber Sarah looked to her shoulder and saw that Toby had fallen asleep. She rubbed the back of his head and looking around she noticed that the rest of the castle was a lot prettier than the Throne room was. It was full of lit candles and lots of tapestries. On the walls, there was even a painting of Jareth on the wall. He looked so, handsome, he even smiled which was something that Sarah had rarely seen him do. 

They walked into the bed chamber. Sarah was speechless, because it was so beautiful. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all of her life. The bed was huge. You could fit seven strong built men in it comfortably. It was covered in silk sheets, and a fluffy feather blanket. There were soft fluffy feather pillows too. Sarah walked over to the bed and laid Toby in it. She watched as he curled up into a ball. She tucked the sheets around him, and went to the goblin and asked it there was a place where she could get cleaned up.

 The goblin told her that the room beside her bed chamber was a wash chamber. There was water waiting for her in the tub. She smiled at the goblin and went to the wash chamber. She placed a hand in the water to test the temperature, it was freezing. She frowned.

            "Excuse me but my water is cold, is there anywhere else I can take a bath?"

            "Ah, well the king's chamber is right across the way, perhaps his water is still hot, I will go and look."

            "Thank you kindly!" Sarah replied.

A minute later the goblin came back into her bed chamber and told her that the water was indeed was very warm. So she could take a bath in there, but to be quick, because he did not to get into trouble for letting someone use the royal tub. Sarah shook her head in agreement, and started to walk towards the door. She turned around and asked the goblin to stay there with her brother until she returned. The goblin agreed to stay there, and she left the room. She walked up to the king's door and started to turn the handle, she felt wrong going in there, what if she got in trouble too. But then she thought that he was dead and that it would be a waste to have water turn cold without anyone using it first. So she opened the door and walked into the room. 

She looked at all of the great things that were in his room. Then she walked over to the vanity and looked at the brushes that were lying on the top. She picked one up and ran her finger through the bristles. She placed it down and walked over to hid bed, sat on it and then decided to lie down. It was the softest bed she had ever felt in her life too. She was so jealous. Then she pictured Jareth lying in the bed. This mad her blush and feel ashamed that she would think of something like that. 

But she could not stop thinking about it. Then she pictured herself lying in his arms. She could smell his sent in the pillow case and sheets of his bed. It smelt so good. Then she realized that she was dirty and really should take her bath now. Getting up from the bed she walked into the wash chamber. She could see steam coming from the water. She quickly underdressed and tied her hair up into a bun at the top of her head. 

It was a messy bun, so there were a few strands of her hair that were loose behind her neck and falling over her shoulders. She climbed into the tub, its warmth felt so nice against her aching body. As she sat down she noticed bruises on her legs and on her sides. They hurt so much. And she had not noticed earlier that her right arm had been bleeding. She grabbed a sponge from the side of the tub and began to wash herself. She just wanted to lay there forever, it felt too good. Laying her head against the back of the tub and closing her eyes, she fell asleep. She was so tired. 

She had completely forgotten about the request of the goblin. She laid there in the tub for more than an hour. She was dreaming about Jareth, and about how much she actually missed him. In her sleep she even began to cry for him. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she never felt so horrible. She was dreaming that he would be alive and that he would be in the bed chamber, when she got out of the tub. She dreamt that she was in his embrace and Toby was beside them, like they were a family. Suddenly something from the other room woke her up. She could hear two people arguing…


	9. Feelings

Chapter 9: Feelings

            "What do you mean there is a girl in my royal tub? You lame brained goblin you!" Jareth smiled.

            "Well, your highness, her water was cold, so she asked if there as anywhere else she could take a bath. And so I checked yours, your highness. I told her to be quick, but she has been in there for more than an hour."

When Sarah heard this she jumped up and out of the tub as quickly as possible. She could hear foot steps approaching the wash chamber. So she grabbed a towel and tried to wrap herself up as much as possible. Than she saw Jareth that totally forgetting about her towel she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Jareth noticed the towel was beginning to slip down so he held it to her body so that nothing was revealed. When she noticed this, she unhooked from his neck and held her towel close and tried to fix it. Jareth did not like that she let go of him but he tried not to show it.

            "Jareth, your…your alive! But how? And where's the wound?"

            "Sarah, have you forgotten that I am a king and I have my powers?"

            "Well, no and yes. I knew that you are a king, but the powers diffidently slipped my mind. When I saw you bleeding and in pain, I did not want to leave you alone, but being just as stubborn as I am, yourself. You forced me to."

            "Sarah, I have the ability to heal, unlike King Lock… I mean… others." Jareth stopped to correct himself when he noticed that Sarah looked uncomfortable with the mention of King Locket's name.

            "Oh Sarah." Jareth walked up to her. She turned around with her arms wrapped around her body. She began to cry, so when he got to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered on her ear.

            "My dear Sarah, you are safe now. No one and I mean no one can ever harm you now. He turned and kissed her cheek and then let go of her, and started walking away. But Sarah turned herself and grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. She rested her head on his chest. He smelt so good to her, and she felt so safe. 

            "Jareth don't leave me. Please." Sarah whispered.

Jareth put his arms around her. "Sarah, my love, I was only going to grab a robe to put on so that you don't have to keep holding onto that towel." He gave her faint smile, which would have been larger but when he saw the tears that were streaming down her face. He decided that a smile was not going to help the situation. She had really been traumatized by what had happened. Slowly pulling away he grabbed his robe that was also made of silk. He wrapped it around her and tried to tie it, but Sarah pushed his hands away and tied it herself. Then she turned around to loosen the towel to have it fall around her ankles. They started walking out of the wash room together. Jareth looked at her and said,

            "I noticed that you have bruises and abrasions all over your body. Are you alright?"

            "They really hurt, if that is what you are asking."

            "Would you like me to heal them for you?"

            "Not right now thanks. I think one man has seen enough of me today. Okay?"

            "Of course, what ever you want. I would not want to make you uncomfortable. When ever you are ready, let me know."

            "Thank you."

Jareth also asked if the water was warm enough for her. She nodded her head and said thank you. Then she hears a scream, coming from the room across from Jareth's chamber. And it sounded like Toby.

            "Toby!" Sarah screamed. Jareth began to run out of the room, Sarah following right behind him. Jareth entered the bed chamber first, and stood aside so Sarah could go to her brother. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, while rubbing his hair. 

            "It's okay Toby, I'm here. What happened? Umm? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked.

            "Oh yes Sarah it was horrible!"

            "Do you want to tell me about it?" Sarah whispered as she rocked his back and forth. Jareth watched her, as she comforted her brother. Suddenly he felt a serge of pain go through is heart. What was he feeling that could cause such a pain?


	10. What's the matter?

Chapter 10: What's the matter?

            "Sarah I want to go home!" Toby cried.

Jareth finally realized what it meant to love. He knew that he loved Sarah and that he would do anything to make her happy, but this was not the place for her or her brother. He thought to himself, *She would never be happy here, just look at her face, there is so much sorrow and pain. I…I must send her back* After thinking that he was torn, and could not look at her any longer. So he left the room to go to his throne room, to leave them alone. Sarah had seen he leave and wanted to get up and go to him, but she decided to wait until her brother was asleep. As she laid him back down and sang him a song, he quickly fell back asleep. She tucked him in the blankets once more, and kissed his forehead. 

She told the goblin to stay there and to inform her if he woke up again. She left the room and went into Jareth's bed chamber, to look for him there, but noticed that he was not there or in the wash chamber. So she decided to go look for him else where. She started down the hall, looking in all the rooms. Then finally she came to his throne room. She saw him at the balcony and walked up to him. His back was turned to her so he did not know that she was there. She walked up to behind him and tapped his shoulder.

            "Jareth?... Are you alright?"

            "Oh…Sarah! How long have you been standing there?"

            "I just got here!" She looked into his mismatched eyes. She noticed that his eyes were puffy. He had been crying.

            "Jareth! What is the matter?"

            "Oh nothing." He said as he turned to look back out at the three moons.

            "Jareth, don't lie to me, obviously something is wrong… tell me! Jareth! Look at me!" She said as she turned his head towards her.

             "If you are embarrassed because you have been crying, don't worry about it. I don't mind!" She smiled.

            "I don't care!" Jareth screamed. "Just leave me alone!"

Sarah jumped back. His scream shocked her.

            "What the hell Jareth? If you wanted me to leave you alone alls you had to do was ask!" She whispered, and started to walk away, out of the throne room.

            "Sarah! Wait!" Jareth cried. But it did not matter. Sarah continued to leave. And he watched her turn the corner.

            "Ah! Damn it!" Jareth said aloud. Walking over to his throne, sat down and conjured a crystal. He watched Sarah walking down the hall. And when she got to the door to her bed chamber, she turned around and slid down, to sit on the floor in the hallway. She began to cry. Jareth took the crystal and threw it at the wall, as it disappeared. He sat in his throne for a half hour, than got up to go to bed. He strolled down the hall, than saw that Sarah was laying on the floor, in the hallway. 

He sighed and picked her up, opened the door to his bed chamber and carried her to his bed. He laid her down on the bed and then pulled back the covers to the bed and slid her into the sheets. He covered her up, and walked over to the chair that was in the corner of the room. He pulled off his boots and sat down in it. Wiggling around trying to find a good position to fall asleep in, he had not luck. He walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow. Then went back to the chair and practically draped himself over the chair. Having his legs hanging over that arm of the chair and his head at the other end, he finally fell asleep after about an hour. 


	11. FINE!

Chapter 11: FINE!

The next morning Sarah woke up. She sat up in the bed. The sun from the window was beaming onto the bed. She looked around to take in her surroundings. She looked to her left and saw that Jareth was asleep in the chair. She smiled because he looked so funny, because of the way he was lying in the chair. She climbed out of the bed and crept over to him. She knelt down beside him, watching him sleeping in peace.

 He looked so handsome. She started to caress his thigh to try to wake him up. He flinched and then opened his eyes, looking directly down at her. Sarah smiled looking at his mismatched eyes.

            "Good morning Jareth." She said as she started to get up from the floor. He just watched her, saying absolutely nothing. She walked into the wash room and drew a bath. When she came back out she looked to the chair and saw that Jareth was not there. Then she looked to the door and was that it was open. She ran over to the door and looked out into the hallway, and saw Jareth walking into her bed chamber. She ran up to him.

            "What are you doing?" She whispered.

But he did not answer her.

            "Will you answer me!" She demanded as she stamped her foot.

            "It is time to send you home Sarah. Wake up you brother." He said pointing to the still figure curled up under the sheets.

            "Huh? I don't understand. What happened yesterday that got you all upset?"

But again Jareth did not answer her.

            "Jareth!" She cried will scanning his face. "FINE!" She yelled, while she walked up to the bed and began to rub Toby's head. 

            "Come on Toby, time to wake up." She said in a sweet voice.

Toby rolled over and looked at Sarah. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. 

            "Are we going home?" He asked.

Sarah turned and looked at Jareth who turned his head. She looked back at Toby closed her eyes and said, "Yes Toby, we are going home."

Toby was extremely excited. Sarah smiled again and hugged Toby. 

            "Okay, ready?" She asked him.

            "You bet!" He screamed as he jumped off the bed, and took Sarah's hand.

            "Okay Jareth, we are ready to go." She frowned.

Jareth waved is hand in the air. He fabricated a crystal and tossed it into the air. A bright light shone through the room.

            "Bye Jareth." Sarah said sadly. And instantly they were gone.


	12. I am such a fool

Chapter 12: I am such a fool

Jareth sighed and walked back to his throne room. He was so depressed. Holding a crystal he looked at Sarah and Toby, back in Toby's room. He saw that Toby was happy to be home, but Sarah looked so upset. Jareth shut his eyes and had the crystal vanish. He could not stop think about the day before, and how she went to him, when she was upset; how every time she looked at him, she to put on a smile. He tired to remember the feeling of having her in his arms. *What a fool I am!* He thought to himself. 

            "How could I have been so blind? She was, suppose to stay here, only her brother was suppose to go back. Why did I have to mess up everything?" He said aloud.

He heard a knock at the door to his throne room.

            "Come in!" He ordered.

A goblin servant came in and bowed.

            "Your Highness. I have a letter for you. Shall I read it?"

            "Yes…go ahead." He waved him on.

The goblin, untied the ribbon, unrolled the letter and read it.

            __

_            Dear King of the Underground, this is the King of the Dark-ground._

_            I am writing because, there is news that the king of the Half-ground is dead. And I need _

_            to know, who you are going to pick to be the new king. The voting should be in a couple days._

_             Where should we have the meeting? Please write back a reply._

_                        Sincerely, the king of the Dark-ground, King Roth._

The goblin rolled the letter back up and handed it to Jareth. 

            "Hum, this is a problem that I completely forgot to think about. Thank you. You may leave now." He waved him on to leave. The goblin bowed again and left the room. Jareth took some parchment paper and a quill. He wrote are letter of reply to the King of the Dark-ground, telling him that he the voting will proceed in a week. That right now there are some things that he needs to attend to. He rolled it up and tied it with a red ribbon. He called the goblin into the room, and told him to deliver the letter to him immediately. The goblin bowed and left the room, out of the castle and to the Dark-ground. 

Jareth got up from the throne and walked over to the window, watching the goblin leave. Then he went to his bed chamber and decided to go to bed, because in the Aboveground it was night time and Sarah would be in bed. This way if he fell asleep then her could see her in his dreams.


	13. I will be your slave

In this chapter there is a song that is written by David Bowie, in his CD called Heathen.

I unfortunate am not the writer of this beautiful song.

************************************************************************

Chapter 13: I would be your slave!

Jareth lay down in his bed, thinking about Sarah. He quickly fell asleep, considering he did not sleep well the night before on the chair. In his dream he found Sarah sad and depressed, wishing that she could return back to the Labyrinth, to be with Jareth. He frowned at her sight. To see her so upset broke her heart. He really hated himself for what he did. He smiled and then they there both in a ball. Sarah was once again searching for Jareth through the crowd of dancers. Only the song that Jareth began to sing was different. 

**I Would Be Your Slave **

Walking in the snowy stream 

Let me understand 

Drifting down a silent path 

Stumbling over land 

Open up your heart to me 

Show me who you are 

And I would be your slave 

Do you sleep in quietude? 

Do you walk in peace? 

Do you laugh out loud at me?

No one else is free 

Open up your heart to me 

Show me all you are 

And I would be your slave 

I don't sit and wait 

I don't give a damn 

I don't see the point at all 

No footsteps in the sand 

I bet you laugh out loud at me 

A chance to strike me down 

Give me peace of mind at last 

Show me all you are 

Open up your heart to me 

I will be your slave 

I don't sit around and wait 

I don't give a damn 

I don't see the point at all 

No footsteps in the sand 

I will give you all my love 

Nothing else is free 

Open up your heart to me 

And I would be your slave 

As Jareth sang half way through the song Sarah finally caught up with him. He smiled at her and she grabbed his hand. They danced all night long. Jareth was surprised at how beautiful she looked. She had her hair down, so it was free to cascade over her shoulders. The gown that she wore was light blue. Her lips were the softest pick. And she did not have the fat lip from when King Locket bit her lower lip. And the bruises on her arms were gone. 

They danced with one another until, morning work Sarah, than the dream was gone. She became depressed again and tried to fall back asleep in hopes that she would be able to continue the dream and dance with Jareth forever. But that was not the case. She could not fall asleep. She crawled out of bed and carried herself down stairs, where she ate some breakfast and watched some T.V. When she sat down on the sofa, she looked down at what she was wearing. It was still Jareth's robe. She pulled it tighter to her body and lifted the sleeve so that she would be able to sniff his sent. It smelt so good. 

Back at the castle Jareth woke up. He smiled and got dressed. So she was not mad at him for what he had done to her. He decided that he was going to pay her a visit. He transformed into an owl and flew out his bed chamber window, towards the hole in the sky. He passed through the Half-ground and came to the Aboveground. When he got there he traveled to Sarah's house and sat outside her window. He waited until she came back into her room. 

When she did she did not notice that he was there at first and pulled off the robe to get changed. She was walking around her room completely naked. She never had to shut her shades because right outside her window was the tree and then a big open field. So no one would ever see her. But today it was Jareth. She walked to the bureau and pulled out a pair of jeans. Then she walked over to the closet, still naked and pulled a shirt from a hanger. She put the shirt on then slipped on some underwear, then the jeans. 

After Jareth saw that she was done changing then he tapped his beak on the window to get her attention. Sarah turned and looked at the window. Her eyes opened wide. She ran to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and changed into Jareth. She hugged him, and smothered her face in his chest. Then she looked up at him. He smiled at her and they gazed into each other's eyes for a good long moment. Then Jareth was about to speak when Sarah put her finger to his mouth and then kissed him as hard as she could. Jareth placed his arms around her returning the kiss. 

            "Sarah I have something that I need to tell you."                                                                                                                                                                       "Yes Jareth, what is it?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                "Look I want to apologized for yesterday, and the night before. The reason why I was not talking to you was because..."                                                                   "It is okay Jareth, just as long as we are together now." She hugged him again and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Jareth slid his hand around her, and pulled her close.                                                                                                                                                                                                                              "Ouch!" Sarah cried.                                                                                                                                                                                                                        "Oh, I am sorry. Did I hurt you?" He said releasing her from his grasp, and taking a step back.                                                                                                               "Oh no, it's okay, I am still hurting from the other day. And my bruises are still here. But I will be okay, really."                                                                                          "Sarah why don't you want me to heal you, I can take them all way, and you will have no pain."                                                                                                      "Well, I am just afraid of what you are going to think of me, Jareth." Sarah blushed. She turned her head too so that she did not have to look at the expression on his face.                                                                                                                                                                                                                          "What do you think I am going to think?" He asked completely shocked.                                                                                                                                             "Just, well…come on do I have to say it?"                                                                                                                                                                                           "The way you look, when you are nude! Sarah please, you are so beautiful, what could there be that I could possible judge you on? I love you just the way that you are and nothing is going to change that, nothing!" He replied, as he ungloved is right hand and lifted her chin so that she would look at him.                                         "I mean it Sarah!" He said so sincerely. Sarah took a deep breath and nodded her head.                                                                                                                    "Your right. I'm sorry, for acting so childish."                                                                                                                                                                                      "Sarah please don't apologize."                                                                                                                                                                                                    "Okay, will you turn around then, while I undress?"                                                                                                                                                                       "Of course." He turned around and could here the articles of clothing being dropped to the floor.                                                                                                        "Okay." She whispered. Jareth turned around.                                                                                                                                                                                     "Oh my God, what the hell is that!" He screamed. Sarah blushed and turned around. She quickly bent over and picked up her clothing and tried to cover herself up. Jareth was laughing.                                                                                                                                                                                                       "Wha…What is so funny?" Sarah cried.                                                                                                                                                                                               "Oh Sarah I was just joking, you look just beautiful. I'm sorry, I could not help myself."  
            "That was the meanest thing anyone has ever done to me! Jareth, that was just plain cruel!"                                                                                                                 "Your right, I am truly sorry, now come, let me have a look at you." Jareth said as he approached her and put his arms around her. Sarah turned around and dropped the clothes back on the floor. She was beat red.                                                                                                                                                                             "It is okay Sarah, this is not going to hurt one bit." He knelt down and placed his ungloved hand on her upper thigh. As soon as his hand touched her, chills began traveling through her entire body. She felt a little uncomfortable because he face was so close to her groin area. But after she thought about that, he stood up and then was touching her arm, healing the abrasion that was there. Instantly it was gone. Jareth took away all of the visible wounds and bruises. Then he asked if there was anything that hurt on the inside.                                                                                                                                                                                           "Yes, my right side hurts the most. Maybe I have a cracked rib of something!" So Jareth placed his hand on her side.                                                                 "Jareth?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         "Yeah."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   "I was wondering, would I be able to come back with you? I never wanted to leave in the first place. Please let me come back. I am so much happier when I am with you! Please!"                                                                                                                                                                                                             Jareth looked her in the eyes and then said, "I can't."                                                                                                                                                                                                          "Why on earth not?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                    "Because you have to say the words, and I can't give you any hints as to what   they are. I would if I could. But if I did then you would never be able to      see me, even in our dreams. And I don't want that to happen." He frowned and then walked over to the window and looked outside at the big open field.      "Jareth, I think I know what to say."                                                                                                                                                                                               "Sarah, please don't take the risk."                                                                                                                                                                                          Sarah walked over to Jareth, standing behind him and she began to whisper in his ear…


	14. I saw you so sad

Chapter 14: I saw you so sad

            "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin city. For my will is as strong as yours,           and my kingdom is as great…"

Jareth closed his eyes and took a deep breath waiting for her to say the rest of her lines.

            "…and I will, let you have power over me." Sarah ended.

Jareth opened his eyes and turned around.

            "What did you say?"

            "I said that I will let you have power over me, Jareth."

            "But…but…how did you know?" Jareth smiled with a relieved look on his face.

            "I assumed that if saying that you had no power over me, took me away from you. Then saying that you can have power over me, will, bring me to you." She smiled.

            "Oh Sarah!" Jareth turned around and picked her up, spinning her around the room. Then he placed her down and kissed her.

            "Are you sure this is what you want?"

            "Jareth I have never been so sure."        

            "Sarah don't you want to come home and be with your family?"

            "Yes, Jareth I did want to come home, but I have found that you are where my home is Jareth. And you are where I want my family."

            "But the night before when I saw you with your brother, you looked so unhappy."

            "That is because I knew that Toby, wanted to go home, and that I could not go with him, he needs to grow up in a normal world. But I have…grown into   you. The Underground is my world. You have showed my so much love that I have never received here. Don't you see Jareth? I need you." She said while moving a strand of hair away from his face.

            "Oh Sarah, I knew that I had made the worst mistake in my life. I am so glad that I came to see you. I saw you so sad, and thought that you did not want   to stay in the Underground with me. And that is why I was not talking to you. I could not stand the thought of loosing you again. And I was angry with            myself, because again I failed to let you know how much I really love you." Jareth was speaking as he bent over and picked up the robe that was on the floor, and placed it over Sarah's shoulders.

            "Oh no, Jareth, you did a wonderful job of letting me know. You have been so kind to me."

            "Aren't you going to miss your brother Sarah? After all you did come to the labyrinth to save him again. He loves you, is he not going to miss you as         well?"

            "Well I did not think of that. But that still does not change my mind. Is there a way that you could allow me to see him when ever I want?"

            "Well if you become queen, you can do what ever you desire." Jareth hugged Sarah and cupped her chin with is ungloved hand and kissed her on the lips lovingly. She placed her hands on his shoulders and returned the kiss. He placed his hands around her waist and pushed her upwards into his kiss. 

            "Now Sarah do you want to say good-bye to your brother, before we leave to go home?"

            "You know I think that he is still sleeping, I think that I will go and kiss him good-bye and then we can leave. I think it would be better that way, because I   won't have to see him get all upset."

            "Good idea!"

Sarah took the robe and slid her arms through the sleeves, this time allowing Jareth to tie the belt in the front. Then she opened her bedroom door and walked down the hall to Toby's room. She quietly opened the door and crept inside his room. She bent over and kissed him on the forehead, and rubbed his hand gently. Jareth was watching her from outside the room.

            "Good-bye Toby. I love you with all of my heart." She turned around, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. She walked out of his room, not turning back. Grabbing Jareth's hand, he stroked it, in a gesture that was telling her that everything was going to be okay. 

            They went back to Sarah's room and Jareth picked her up, holding her in his arms. He turned into an owl and flew out the window, into the Half-ground, and from the Half-ground he came through the hole into the Underground. He entered the castle through the window of his bed chamber. He carefully put Sarah down and asked if she was okay. Because if you are not one that did traveling like that, some tended to get quite dizzy, and sometimes would receive a headache.

            "I am a little woozy, but other than that I am okay! Thank you."

            "Of course...Now Sarah we need to find you something other than that robe to wear." Tapping his finger on his chin he thought about what she could wear.

            "Ah! I know." He fabricated a crystal which turned into a beautiful gown. It was the color of a beautiful red rose. It was now draped in his hands. He handed it to her and she took it graciously.

            "Oh Jareth this is just beautiful!" She walked into the washing chamber closing the door and pulled the robe off. She got dressed and opened the door.         "Jareth, what are we going to do today?" 


	15. Your Highness

Chapter 15: Your Highness

Jareth and Sarah spent the entire day together. He showed her everything. She had not seen the gardens around the castle, so he took her out there. They walked around and talked about everything that you could possibly imagine. They shared their deepest and darkest secrets with one another. Jareth's secret that he told Sarah, was that she was the first person that he had ever loved. And that he had sex with one woman before, but assured her that it meant nothing. That he was a wild teenager and did not know what he was doing. Sarah's secret was that she had never had sex before and that no man had ever seen her naked before this day. 

When it was around lunch time, Sarah was starving but was afraid to ask Jareth for some lunch. He found out himself that she was hungry when he heard her stomach growling uncontrollably. 

            "Sarah are you hungry?"

            "Ah, actually yes I am! I am starving."

            "Then why didn't you say anything to me?"

            "Because I feel bad having to ask you to feed me."

            "Well, how else am I going to know, if you want anything or need anything. Alls you have to do is ask for something and you shall receive it. No questions    asked." 

            "Okay."

            "Come we will go back inside and we will get something to eat. Okay?"

            "Okay, thank you."

            "It is my pleasure Sarah."

They had some sandwiches and some soup. It was delicious. Sarah ate every drop of her soup and even had a second bowl. 

            After lunch Jareth told Sarah that he had some things to do, but she was welcomed to look around the castle or stay with him, if she wanted. She decided that she wanted to go back in the gardens and pick some flowers. Jareth escorted her there, and told her that if she wanted to come back in and see him at any time she could do so. He took her hand and kissed it and then bowed good-bye and turned to leave. Sarah watched him as he walked out the corridor and turned right, into the throne room. Then she turned around and began looking for the perfect flowers to pick, and bring into the castle. She had noticed that there were not flowers in the castle and that it needed some color. 

She saw some really strange looking flowers that she was afraid to go near, and some that were to beautiful to pick. She also saw some fairies flying around. But these fairies did not seem like they were going to bit her. Instead they were completely gentle, and danced in the air, sprinkling fairy dust everywhere. Causing everything to sparkle. Sarah picked several different types of flowers and made several bouquets. She than went inside and knocked on the door to the throne room.

            "Come in!" Jareth ordered.

Sarah opened the door, and Jareth got up from his seat and bowed at her presents. And he ordered the goblin subjects to stop what they were doing and bow to her as well. Sarah blushed at this.

            "Oh thank you kindly. Your highness, sorry to disturb you but I have come to put a bouquet in here. You need some color in this room. And it will bring        the sweet sent of outside in here." 

            "Well thank you Sarah. That is a very nice thought." He smiled at her. She was acting all proper and lady like. Not that she was not a lady to begin with, but this was something that she felt she should do, since she was going in his throne room, to disturb his work, and bothering his subjects. She was looking around for a place to put it but there was not table or shelf that it could rest on.

            "Where can I put it Your Highness?"

            "Ah, allow me." He walked over to her and took the bouquet from her hands and with one hand he formed a table beside his throne. He walked over and placed the bouquet on the table.

            "Yes, I think it looks good there, don't you?" He smiled looking at Sarah.

            "It looks wonderful. Now if you will excuse me Your Highness, I have other bouquets that I would like to put in my chamber, and if it is okay I would like    to put one in yours?"

The goblins that were listening to this just rolled their eyes as they were disgusted with all of this "love crap". Jareth looked at them, with an evil eye and they quickly got back to work, before he did anything to them. Sarah bowed and said good-bye. Jareth bowed in return and again forced his goblins to bow to her as well. She turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Walking down the hall she looked at the painting of Jareth, she put a hand to it and trailed her fingers down the side of his face. Then she smiled and continued down the hall. When she got to her bed chamber she opened the door and walked it. 

The room was completely different from when she saw it last. There were paintings on the walls. Dim candles in sconces on the walls, white silk drapes were hanging from a valence over her balcony window. Then there was also white silk draped hanging from the canopy of her bed. The bed had white silk sheets, white silk covered feather blanket. And on top of the blanket there were scattered red rose petals. Sarah was stunned at its beauty. She walked over to the vanity and placed the bouquet down.

 She sat down on the little stool and brushed her hair. Just then when looking in the mirror, she saw a figure standing in the doorway…


	16. Good night

Chapter 16: Good night

Sarah turned around and saw that the figure was Jareth. She turned around again to place the brush back on the vanity. And when she looked up Jareth was behind her. He bent over and gently pushed Sarah's chocolate hair away from her back. He kissed the back of her neck. Sarah tilted her head, to invite the kisses. The Jareth knelt down beside her and gazed into her crystal blue eyes.

            "What is it Jareth?"

            "You are so beautiful."

            "Well thank you. And Jareth, the room really it is exquisite. When did you do this?"

            "When you were outside, picking flowers in the garden."

            "But you told me that you had some things that you needed to tend to."

            "This was it Sarah."

            "Well thank you so much it is just lovely." She said taking his hand.

Jareth lifted her hand and kissed it.

            "I am glad that you like it, it was my pleasure...Now Sarah I think it is time that you get to bed. It has been a long day and there is still much that needs to be done tomorrow."

            "Like what?"

            "You will see." Jareth helped Sarah up from the stool and brought her to a chest that was sitting in the corner of the room. He opened it and pulled out a white silk night gown for her to wear. It had lace at the top and at the hem at the bottom. It was beautiful. 

            "Here, this is for you to wear. It is your size, is it not?"

            "Well yes, how do you know what size I wear?"

            "Because, I know everything about you!" Jareth smiled, as he pointed to the wash room for her to go and take a bath and get changed. Sarah thanked him again and walked into the wash room. She smiled at him before closing the door and undressing. Jareth left the room and went back to the throne room to continue his work.

            Sarah was in the bath and it felt so nice. The heat of the water made her skin a nice pick tone. And it made her skin feel so smooth. She got out of the tub, dried herself off and got into the nightgown. She ran to the vanity and looked in the mirror to see how it looked on her. It was great, it fit her every curve just perfectly. She threw on a robe and went to the bed. She saw a book on the night stand and decided that she was going to read a little before going to bed. 

She propped up the pillows behind her and sat down. She read quite a bit and then heard a knock on her door.

            "Just a minute!" Sarah shouted.

She climbed off the bed and went to the door. She opened it a bit to see who it was. She saw a familiar face, it was Jareth. She opened the door all the way. 

            "Yes?"

            "I came to see if everything was alright, and if it all met your approval."

            "Oh yes very much, you actually just caught me in the middle of reading."

            "Oh, sorry to disturb you."

            "Oh no that's quite alright."

            "Okay, and I also came to say goodnight. You know that I am in the next room. And if you need anything, just let me know."

            "Thank you that is very kind of you, but I am sure that I will be perfectly fine...Goodnight!" She smiled.

Jareth was still in the doorway and before he left, he gazed at her again, he took is hands and put them gently on her face. And he gently pulled her head down to kiss her forehead.

            "Goodnight my love."

            "Goodnight Jareth." She replied and turned around, turned the knob of the door and closed it behind her.

Jareth smiled and when the door closed, he was about to call her back but then stopped himself. He wanted to be with her, but she needed to sleep so he turned around and opened his door and walked in. He undressed and climbed into bed. He could smell a different sent in the room, it was the sent of Sarah. He lied down and placed his hands behind his head and thought about her until fatigue took over and he fell asleep.

Back in Sarah's chamber, she pulled the covers down on her side of the bed and climbed in. She tried to fall asleep, but she could not. She was thinking about Jareth and was to awake to sleep. She felt really hungry, for she did not eat anything for dinner. She got out of bed, unlocked the door and walked out. She looked at Jareth's door and then walked down the hall. She found Jareth's throne room and saw the kitchen was just the room over from it. So she walked into the kitchen and looked around to find something to eat.

 She found some milk and a piece of bread. It was a bit stale so she dunked it into her milk. Content with that she left the kitchen and went back into the throne room. Walking over to the balcony, she looked up at the sky. It was so beautiful, the three moons shone down directly on top of her.

Jareth had heard Sarah's door open, and left the room when he heard footsteps going down the hall. When he got to the throne room he saw Sarah out on the balcony, looking at the sky. The three moons where shining down on her. Their beams of light made her glow. He did not want to disturb her, she looked to incredible to be bothered. He smiled and then went back to his chamber. When he got back and in bed he said to himself,

            "Oh yes, she will be an excellent queen."

Sarah stood in the moonlight for about an hour and then walked back to her bed chamber. But she did not want to go into her bed chamber, even though it was so beautiful. Instead she walked over to Jareth's door and gently knocked on it.

Jareth was still awake and could here Sarah walking around, and when he heard her stop and knock on his door he smiled to himself, got out of the bed and went to open the door. He saw Sarah standing there.

            "Jareth may I come in?"

            "Of course, what ever is the matter?"

            "I can't sleep in my room!"

            "Why is it not comfortable?"

            "Oh no it is great! It's just that…well…would you mind if I stayed with you for the night?"

            "Sarah, what a horrible question."

            "Oh, sorry for disturbing you."

            "What? No. I only meant you don't have to ask a question like that. Of course you can stay with me. From now on I will leave my door unlocked, and if        you ever feel that you want to come and sleep in my bed, feel free to do so.! Okay?"

            "Okay! Thank you very much!" Sarah walked in and Jareth offered his bed. Sarah took it graciously and climbed in. She lied down on her back. She watched Jareth as he grabbed a pillow and was making his way to the chair in the corner of the room.

            "What are you doing?" She asked.

            "I am sleeping over here. Why?"

            "No!, this is your bed, you can sleep here."

            "Well I am certainly not going to make you sleep in the chair Sarah." 

            "Well can't we both sleep in here? There is enough room."

            "I suppose, I mean I would not mind it. I was only thinking of you."

            "Well thank you."

Jareth walked over to the opposite side of the bed and climbed in. He lied down and put his hands behind his head. He did not want to get to close to Sarah incase she did not want to have her space invaded. And, or feel uncomfortable. But Jareth was wrong about that. Instead Sarah moved over slowly towards him, with her eyes on him the entire time. She placed her head on his chest, and within seconds she was sound asleep. Jareth wrapped one of his arms around her. He smiled and then fell asleep as well.


	17. When you are ready

Chapter 17: When you are ready 

The next morning Jareth got up really early, while Sarah was still asleep. Going to the kitchen, he made some breakfast. He made toast, and put some cream cheese on it with sliced strawberries on top. Then he made eggs and bacon. Pouring some orange juice he then placed the food on a tray, bringing it to his chamber. Sarah was now awake when he opened the door to his chamber. She was sitting in the bed. Jareth walked in with the tray and said,

            "Ah! Good morning my love! I trust you slept well."

            "Oh yes."

            "Are you hungry?" He asked as he laid the tray down on the bed and sat next to her.

            "Um. Very hungry, thanks. This looks so good."            

            "Why thank you I made it my self."

            "You made this?"

            "Why yes, well I would never have the goblins make my breakfast. So I would never dream of having them make yours." Jareth grinned.

            "Here." He said while passing Sarah some orange juiced and the bacon.

            "Thanks."

            "Sarah, what were you doing last night?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "I heard you get up last night and so I got up to see you. And when I got to my throne room you were on the balcony."

            "Yeah, so?"

            "Are you alright?"

            "Yes, I am perfectly fine. When I went to bed last night I could not sleep, and my stomach was growling. So I got up and went to the kitchen to get    something to eat. Then because I was still awake and I saw the beautiful moons, I decided to stay there and look at them for a while. Why do you ask?"

            "I was just afraid that you were thinking over your decision, and that you wanted to change your mind. That's all."

            "Oh no that is not it at all. Please don't worry." And Sarah leaned towards Jareth and kissed him gently.

            "Oh and thank you for the breakfast it is wonderful."

            "Your welcome Sarah."

They ate the rest of the breakfast and Sarah crawled out of bed, heading back to her bed chamber to pick something out to wear. She went to the chest in the corner of the room and pulled out a sage green gown. She walked over to the vanity and held it in front of herself to see how it would look, and began to pull off the nightgown, when Jareth walked in.

            "Oh excuse me!" He jumped. Sarah looked at him and he was beat red. But why was he, he had already seen her nude? Was it because the situation was different? When he saw her before it was so he could help her and he was expecting to see her nude. But this time he walked in on her changing, and felt bad. He looked at Sarah who was staring at him, with a shocked but remorseful expression on her face.

            "Oh no Jareth, excuse me. I was not expecting anyone to come in. What would you like?"

            "Oh no, go ahead and change first. I will be in my chamber. When you are ready than you can come into my room and we can talk."

            "O…kay? Sarah answered in question. 

Jareth shut the door behind him and walked into his chamber.

Meanwhile Sarah pulled her nightgown off and slipped the gown on over her shoulders, pulling it down gently. The gown was beautiful. It had small sleeves that hung off her shoulders and the neck line was a "V" neck, exposing some cleavage. The gown was fitted at the torso and when it reached her hips, if popped out a bit on the sides and then poured to the ground. And the back of the gown had a tremendous train that slid across the floor as Sarah walked. Sarah went to the vanity and wanted to do something with her hair. She carefully sat down and brushed her hair. She opened a drawer and saw all different color ribbons folded inside.

 She pulled out several green and gold ribbons. She pulled up some of her hair, with a few braids that had ribbons weaved in through them. Then the rest of her hair flowed down with some cascading over her shoulders. She then looked in another drawer and saw a beautiful tiara sitting on a blue cushion. She pulled it out and was going to put it on, but decided against that idea. Getting up from the vanity she walked over to the door, looking down at the floor watching the train of her gown. Opening the door to Jareth's bed chamber she saw him sitting on the edge of his balcony wall. She cleared her throat, to get Jareth's attention. It worked. He looked over and smiled. As he walked over to her he could not stop smiling.

            "What Jareth? Why are you looking at me like that?"

            "You look so incredible. There really are no words to describe your beauty. But something is missing." He said as he tapped a finger on his chin.

            "What?"

            "Ah! I know." he grinned as he conjured a crystal in the air, and it turned into a diamond necklace, with sage green stones in-between each of the diamonds. Then he also created earrings to match. He pulled the jewelry from the air and walked behind Sarah. He lifted her hair from the back of her neck, sniffing the sent of her freshly scented hair. He than placed the necklace around Sarah's neck and fastened it in the back. Then he handed Sarah the earrings and she placed them on. Jareth walked back in front of her and scoped out this beautiful creation that was in front of him. He continued to walk around her a good two to three times. Finally he stopped.

            "Yes I think that's it." He said forming a mirror in his hands so that Sarah could examine herself. She smiled at the sight of herself. She was surprised at what a difference it made. Jareth then waved his hand in the air, and the tights that he was wearing vanished to be replaced by a black and green peasant shirt, black leather vest, black tights, black gloves and black boots. Sarah thought that he looked so handsome. She loved how everything fit his so wonderfully, and the choices in attire that he wore. Nothing would have suited him better. 

            "Now Jareth what did you want to talk with me about?"

            "Ah Sarah. Please have a seat." Sarah had a worried look on her face. She was not sure what was going on, and she did not like it.

            "Jareth what is it?"

            "Sarah…"

            "Yeah."

            "Sarah, please just let me talk."

            "Okay. Sorry." Sarah took a deep breath and then looked into Jareth's eyes. Well she tried to anyway. He was pacing around the room. She was waiting for him to say something but for a good couple minutes he said nothing.

            "Jareth, you have my attention. What ever it is will you let it out?" She cried impatiently.

Jareth turned and paused for a moment, just looking at her. He sighed and walked over to her and knelt before her. 

            "Sarah, I am not getting any younger, well I am not getting any older either…" He stated remembering that he was immortal and was now at his final point of aging. (meaning that he was not going to change any more).

            "…I am going to need someone to help me rule this world. I can't do it alone anymore. And now that King Lock…I mean…he shall not be named is            dead. I am probably going to now rule the Half-ground as well. And again I can't do that on my own."

            "Jareth, what are you asking me?" Sarah smiled. She already knew the answer to that question be wanted to hear it from him.

            "Sarah." He said, sliding in closer to her, and grabbing her hand.

            "Sarah, will you do me the honor of becoming my queen?" He finally asked looking into her eyes trying to find the answer. For she was taking to long herself.


	18. I have to leave!

Chapter 18: I have to leave!

Sarah just store at Jareth for a few minutes, watching Jareth expression. She wanted to know if he was sincere or not. And she watched as he eyes began to look away from her. She finally took her hands from Jareth's and placed them on his face, gently forcing his head upwards so that he would look at her. When their eyes met Sarah smiled at him. But Jareth just looked blankly at her. *Am I being rejected by her again?* He thought. Then Sarah took index finger and slowly pushed a piece of hair away from Jareth's face.

            "Jareth I thought you would never ask!" She screamed throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Jareth just laughed. He knew that Sarah knew she had fooled him. And there was no other way of telling her otherwise.  Jareth scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He was kissing her frantically.

            "Jareth what are you doing?"

            "I am getting the most of you that I can, before I have to leave!"

            "Leave!" Sarah said pulling herself up to sit down, forcing Jareth to stop.

            "Yes Sarah, I have to leave today to go to a meeting with the other kingdoms to plan for a voting."

            "A voting? For what?"

            "Well that a certain person is dead, being the head king over all of the other kingdoms. I have to go and decide who I think will be the next good king, for the Half-ground."

            "Jareth?"

            "Yes, my love."

            "Well if I am going to be your queen…"

            "Yes?"

            "Well shouldn't I go too? I mean what am I going to do anyways? Do I have to learn anything?"

            "Oh. Well yes of course. Well to answer to answer your first question. Only the kings of the worlds go."

            "Oh!" Sarah blushed.

            "And to answer your question about learning anything about being a queen, yes you will. But I will be the one who is going to teach you. And it will be           tomorrow, when I return. Today, you are just going to relax and do what ever you want to do. I am sure that you are going to need to get use to being       here."

            "Yes I will have to agree with you on that one." She smiled.

            "Well there is a good start, to being my queen. Now I must leave. But just to warn you. Being a future queen, you are not allowed to leave the castle         unless with the king himself. So please stay inside the castle walls!" Jareth begged.

            "Okay, but why?"

            "Just do as I say."

            "Of course!"

            "Thank you." Jareth sighed taking Sarah's hand and kissing it. He walked over to the door and turned around, bowed to Sarah. She bowed in return and he walked out of the room, leaving her alone. She got up from the bed and ran over to the door to see if he was still in sight so she could walk with him. He was. She called his name. He stopped and turned to look at her. She ran over to him, pulling up her gown so she did not trip on it.

            "Jareth!"

            "Yes…" Sarah pulled his face forward and kissed him as hard as she could.

            "May I walk with you until you get to the door of the castle?"

            "Of course." Jareth put out his arm, offering it to her. She smiled and linked her arm in his. They walked together down the rest of the hall. When they got to the door Jareth turned to her and ran his fingers through her hair.       

            "Jareth please come back soon." She begged.

            "I will be back before you are even in your bed, my love." He took his arms and wrapped them around Sarah's waist, pulling her close to his body. She could feel the heat of his body against her exposed skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

            "You better go before you are late Jareth." 

Jareth nodded his head in agreement. He kissed her forehead and then opened the door and walked outside, turning into an owl. Sarah watched as he flew off. 


	19. I love you!

Chapter 19: I love you!"

Once Jareth was out of sight, Sarah turned around and shut the door behind her. She walked around the halls for a few minutes and just looked around. She was looking to see if anything caught her eye that would be interesting. But there was nothing. Going back to her bed chamber she grabbed the book that was on the nightstand and brought it with her to the gardens. It was a nice day. The sun was out and beaming warmth around the garden. She sat on a bench in the sun and began to read. Reading the book made her eyes very tired so she closed them to give them a rest. She ended up falling asleep.

Meanwhile, in the Half-ground where the meeting was taking place. Jareth was explaining the situation that led up to King Locket's death. There were a few of King Locket's brothers that and they were very upset with Jareth and his reasoning for killing the king, all over a stupid girl. The king of the Dark-ground agree with Jareth that the king was not just in doing what he did to "Sarah, the mortal from the Aboveground", as he called her. 

            "The king of the Underground is right on this one. He had no right touching Sarah the mortal from the Aboveground!" King Roth from the Dark-ground stated to the other Kings and brothers of King Locket. 

            "Thank you." Jareth nodded, showing his appreciation to King Roth for sticking with him on this one.

            "Now, I am sorry for your loss be we must discuss who the next king shall be to rule a Half-ground. And since I am the head King I think that I will decide!"

            "Who…do… you… want to be King?" One of King Locket's, brother's asked, in a mocking way, giving Jareth an evil glare.

            "Whom ever it is to be, they should have some one to help them, because it will be difficult to rule both their world, and this one." King Masque from the Fire-ground stated.

Jareth nodded in agreement.

            "Well what if we don't have a world of our own that we rule? That pretty much cuts us out of the voting. Does it not?" Another brother to King Locket screamed out.

All of the brothers were about to leave to meeting but Jareth forced them to stay there. Just because they were not going to get the world did not mean that they could not vote for one of the other kings to rule the world. Arguing just continued for hours and hours at a time. It was really getting no where. So Jareth came up with the final decision, after all he was again the head king of all the other worlds.

Back in the Underground, Sarah finally woke up after about and hour. Feeling pretty hungry, she went back into the castle and grabbed a peach to eat. There was any entire basket full of delicious peaches. But Sarah only grabbed one. Sarah was going to go into the throne room, but when she opened the door there were goblins that were fooling around, being gross and loud; which was something that she did not want to get involved in. What she really wanted was to go out into the city. But she kept playing Jareth warning in her head. But she could not help herself.

She went into her bed chamber, grabbed a cloak from a larger chest that was on the opposite side of the room that the other chest was. It was a black velvet cloak with a large hood that hung on the back. She threw it over her shoulders and tied it around her neck. Quietly walking down the hall she went to the door to open it. Her heart was pounding. She took a deep breath and stamped her foot.

            "Damn it! I can't do this. It is not right. He begged me not to go, and I agreed. No this is wrong." She took the cloak and untied it from around her neck and threw it over her arm, walking back to the bed chamber. She stopped when she came to the painting of Jareth and looked at it.

            "Why do I not want to go outside? What did you do that makes me not want to upset you? This is definitely a first, for obeying you isn't it?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk on. She really did not know what to do with herself.

It was now diner time and Jareth was still at the meeting. How he longed to be with Sarah and see her beautiful face. To touch her long and silky smooth hair. And kiss her moist soft lips. The meeting was taking to long for his liking and wanted to get back. He had told Sarah that he would be back before she even went to bed, and was starting to doubt that, that was going to happen. 

For diner Sarah went into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. It was not as good as she hoped she was not much of a chef and couldn't even make a sandwich that would taste good. She brought it to her bed chamber and ate it there. Hours passed and still there was no sign of Jareth anywhere. Sarah walked to the throne room and opened the door. She walked in and asked the goblins when the King was to arrive back, and if they had heard from him. But their reply was "no". 

            "Damn what could possibly be taking him this long?" She screamed. The goblins all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She looked around the room, staring at all the shocked faces that surrounded her. She cleared her throat, bowed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

It was now pitch black out and Sarah was getting really tired. So she went to her bed chamber grabbed her nightgown and then went into Jareth's bed chamber to go to sleep. She carefully pulled the gown off that she was wearing and laid it on the edge of the bed. Then she walked over to the vanity and carefully unfastened the necklace, placing it on the shelf of the vanity, and did the same with the earrings too. She slipped the nightgown on and took a deep breath. Walking out onto the balcony she looked at the three moons that were now being covered by clouds. It was a bit chilly so she turned around and went to the end of the bed. Pulling the covers down she climbed in and pulled the covers back over her body.

She laid on her side and curled up into a ball. 

            "I love you Jareth." She whispered before falling asleep.


	20. Come here!

Chapter 20: Come here!

Three hours had passed since Sarah fell asleep. Jareth returned to the castle, barging in through the front door. He ran up to a goblin and asked where Sarah was.

The goblin told him that she went to bed. So Jareth ran to her bed chamber. He knocked on the door, but received no reply. He thought that Sarah was mad at him, for breaking his promise, so he banged harder. Again there was no reply. 

So he sighed and turned around to go into his chamber. He opened the door and walked in. It was pitch black. He sat in the chair in the corner of the room and pulled off his boots. Walking into the wash room, he lit a candle and started to fill the tub, to take a bath. He stripped himself of all of his clothing and climbed inside. After he finished his bath and climbed out. He dried himself off and walked out of the wash room. 

He eyes were now adjusted to the light and he saw a still figure lying in his bed. Its back was turned to him so he did not know who it was. He grabbed his sword that was leaning up against the wall and walked over to the figure. As he got closer he realized who the still figure was. It was his sweet, love Sarah. He took a deep breath and smiled. He placed the sword down on the floor quietly trying not to make a sound. He knelt down beside her and stroked her hair.

 Then he kissed her forehead, got up and walked to the other side of the bed. Climbing in he tried not to move too much in fear that he might wake her up. He slid in under the sheets and laid next to Sarah, wrapping his arm around her waist and carefully placing his leg over hers. He kissed her exposed shoulder and said.

            "I love you Sarah." and closed his eyes.

            "I love you too, Jareth." 

Jareth opened his eyes and then felt Sarah place her hand on his hand that was resting on her stomach. She slowly began to roll over to face him. She could see his mismatched eyes staring at her, his smile just so perfect in every way. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, sliding her leg in between his. 

            "Sarah I am so sorry about today. You don't know how awful I feel."

            "Where the hell were you?" Sarah cried taking her arms from his neck and crossing them over her chest. 

            "I know I promised but, it just took longer than I expected."

            "And you could not have let me know! Instead you had to leave me worried sick, thinking whether you were okay or not, and when you were going to       come back."

            "You…you were worried about me?"

            "Of course, what do you think Jareth?" She cried. 

            "Oh Sarah, you are the first person that has ever said anything like that to me...Come here!" He screamed pulling her closer to him, kissing her passionately. 

            "But…" She could not finish being mad at him, he was taking her over, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She tried to pull away, but really did not want to. But, no she had to stand her ground. *Oh what the hell this is to good to pass up.* She thought to herself. Jareth was stroking her back and then he pulled her on top of himself. He was getting excited. Sarah could feel his manhood, poking at her. She sat up and climbed off of Jareth. She got off the bed and went storming out onto the balcony. She was crying hysterically.

Jareth rolled over and watched Sarah go to the balcony. He pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around his waist, and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

            "What's the matter Sarah? What did I do?"

            "Oh please Jareth! Just leave me alone for a moment."

            "I am not going to leave unless you tell me what I did. I would never want to hurt you, and apparently I just did. If you tell me what I did I will know not to do it again."

            "Oh Jareth it is not you." 

            "Well then what else could it be?"

            "Jareth I'm just not ready yet. That's all! You understand don't you?"

            "Oh Sarah! Of course I understand. I just wish that I knew that. Before I would have done anything like that."

            "Jareth it is not your fault. I thought I was ready, but I…I guess not. I am so sorry. I just feel so bad." She hid her face in her hands and began to cry harder.

            "I don't know what's wrong with me!" She cried.

            "Listen Sarah, nothing is wrong with you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire life. And let me tell you I have been around for quite some time. But anyways, you are smart, you know what you want, you're loving, you're elegant, stubborn. And by God Sarah, I am crazy about you. This is not going to bother me. I want you to be happy, so if it means that I don't make love to you right now, than so be it."

            "Thank you so much Jareth. This means the world to me, that you understand me right now. Thank you." She turned around hugged him tightly. Jareth kissed the side of her head and escorted her back to the bed. He had her get back on the bed, while he ran into the wash chamber and put on his tights, so that he could put the sheet back on the bed. He tucked Sarah in and then asked Sarah,

            "Do you want me to sleep on the chair tonight?"

            "No Jareth you can still sleep in here, but thank you for asking."

            "Of course." Jareth bowed. The he climbed into the bed and laid down. He glanced at Sarah who was whipping her face to remove the tears that still lay on her cheeks. Jareth frowned, at the thought that he made her so upset. And told himself that he was going to make this up to her.


	21. Going to the Throne Room

Chapter 21: Going to the Throne room

Sarah woke up early in the morning and looked at Jareth who was sound asleep on the left hand side of the bed. She smiled at his sight, and liked the fact that she was able to wake up next to the man that she loved. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then climbed out of bed. She walked over to the balcony. She saw that it was raining out. This really bummed her out. She came back to the bed and sat on the edge of it. She was thinking about what she was going to do today while Jareth was working in the throne room. 

She did not want to be alone again today. Getting up from the bed she walked over to the door and opened it. She did not have her robe on so she peeked out into the hallway to see if there were any goblins around. There were none so she stepped out she was going to find a gown that she could wear. As she stepped out a goblin ran by and hit her, causing her to loose her balance and land on the floor. She cried in pain, she had landed the wrong way on her foot. The goblin didn't even look back to see if she was okay. He just continued running down the hall.

            "Bastard!...Ah! Damn this really hurts!" She cried. A moment later Jareth was down on the floor with a worried look on his face.

            "What happened?"

            "One of you servants practically ran me over, and I lost my balance and fell. I think my ankle is broken!" She was trying to fight back the tears of pain. 

            "Hold on." He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. And he scooped her up into his arms. He carried her into the room and sat her on the bed. He gently lifted her foot and examined it. It was indeed broken. Jareth took his hand and put it on top of her foot. He rubbed it continuously. Then he took his hand away.

            "Now Sarah I want you to stand up." So she did. The pain was gone and she could walk perfectly fine.

            "Thank you Jareth. How come it seems that you are always there to rescue me?"

            "I don't know, maybe because I want to be!"

            "Yeah. I could see that." She smiled. Sarah sat back down on the bed and looked at Jareth.

            "Are you sure that you are okay with what I said last night?"

            "Sarah! Yes, I am perfectly fine, what ever you want. It is your body, not mine."

            "Well that's the first time I have ever heard a man say that."

            "It is still early Sarah go you not want to go back to bed?"

            "No I am okay. I was just leaving so that I could pick something out to wear for today, when the goblin hit me. No I am not tired. I am actually wide             awake. Oh and sorry that I woke you up."

            "No need to worry. I am usually up by this time anyways. And when I find who hit you, they are going to be in serious trouble. For hitting the future queen        and not excusing himself, or even checking to see if you are okay for that matter." 

Sarah could see that Jareth was getting really upset by this. 

            ":Jareth, I am sure that it was an accident please don't worry about it. Besides I am better now, so what is the big deal?

            "He should have watched where he was going, and not to say sorry. That is the big deal."

            "Now Sarah I have more work to do today, yesterday at the meeting, was a complete waste. No one did anything but fight. So I took matters into my        own hands. You can do what ever you want today, until I have time to come and teach some lessons on being queen okay." He smiled stroking the side of her cheek.

            "But Jareth I don't want to be alone again! I would rather you stay here with me!"

            "Well Sarah, instead, would you like to come with me to my throne room, so that you can see what my life is like as a king?"

            "That would be great!"

            "Good, just let me go and inform the council that you are going to be there, and that they going to need to be on their best behavior, while you are there."

            "Why what do they do in there?" Sarah asked but she knew the answer to that question too, because she walked in on them yesterday.

            "Things that you really don't want to know Sarah."

            "Really, try me." She laughed, taking her hands and placing them on Jareth's shoulders.

            "Alright. They pick their noses, grunt, well things like that. Things they should diffidently not do in front of a lady."

            "Oh, Jareth. Sarah could see that Jareth was getting embarrassed, by his council, and that he was not proud of what they did either.

            "Jareth if you don't like what they do, then why don't you tell them to stop?"

            "Because, it is the only thing that they really are allowed to do, they really don't have much rights, Sarah."

            "Oh I see. But today you are going to tell them not to do any of those things."

            "Your right!" Jareth got up, kissed Sarah's hand and walked out of the room and down the hall to his throne room. Sarah went into her bed chamber and found a gown to wear. It was cream colored. The sleeves were a cream colored lace that came to a pointed "V" at the end of the hand. Then from the waist down, the gown was cream silk that was overlapped by the same cream lace at the sleeves. This time the gown was not puffy but if was very fitted, pushing her breasts up a bit out of the top of the gown. There was a cream colored rope that tied in the front of the gown. And again the gown had an incredibly long train in the back. 

She took a seat at the vanity and pulled all of her hair up into a bun at the top of her head. She took ribbon from the vanity drawer and began tying it in her hair. There was a knock at the door.

            "Come in Sarah said, turning around on the stool to see who it was. It was Jareth. He was wearing, a cream peasant shirt that opened in the front, to show off his chest hair and the pendant that hung around his neck. He then wore some dark grey tights, black boots and black gloves. He smiled at the expression on Sarah's face. She looked confused.

            "How did you know that I was going to wear this gown?"

            "Sarah how many times do I have to tell you? I know everything." He laughed.

            "Then you should know how many times you are going to have to tell me the answer to that question!" She smirked. She liked being wise and seeing the expression on his face.

            "Sarah once again you look exquisite."

            "Thank you. You too." She said, not realizing the words she used.

            "Oh I was hoping that I would look more handsome." He smiled. But apparently Sarah did not catch on. So he moved on to the next thing.

            "Sarah, are you ready to see my life?"

            "Yep. I mean of course your highness." She got up and bowed to him. Jareth just smiled. He took her hand and wrapped it arm around hers. They went down the hall and Sarah just happened to look at where Jareth's picture had been but it was not there. It was just any empty space that had the lines of dust that showed where the picture use to be.

            "Jareth, where is that painting of yourself, that you had hanging on the wall?

            "I am getting it cleaned. I noticed that you looked at it so much, and I feel bad that you have to look at it with dust all over it." Jareth explained.

            "Oh okay."


	22. Life as a king

Chapter 22: Life as a king

When they entered the throne room, all of the council men stopped what they were doing and bowed at her presents, without Jareth having to tell them to do so. Sarah bowed back, than they resumed what they were doing. Sarah looked at Jareth's throne and noticed that there was a smaller and prettier throne sitting beside his. Jareth watched the expression on Sarah's face go from confusion to happiness, with a smile from ear to ear. 

            "This is now 'Our throne room' Sarah. It is no longer mine." He smiled.

            "Jareth that is so neat!"

            "Neat?"

            "I mean…I love it." Sarah smiled, a little embarrassed. She made a mental note, that, that word was not used in the Underground, with the meaning of cool. 

            "Come have a seat Sarah."

            "He escorted her to her new throne. She sat in it and he sat beside her in his throne. Her hand was on the arm of the chair, and he leisurely placed his hand on top of hers.

            "Is it comfortable enough for you, my love?"

            "Oh yes your Jareth it is perfect. Thank you." When she said that the Goblins looked up from their work and starred at Sarah, 

            "It is okay, she is allowed to call me by my name! Just tend to your work and mind your own businesses."

Jareth then clapped his hands and the goblins' attention was on him once more. 

            "Please bring me some parchment paper and a quill."

One goblin got up and grabbed what the king requested and brought it to him.

            "Now please tell me if there has been any word from the other kingdoms."

            "Ah, your highness, indeed there have been. Two kingdoms have already requested a meeting. They are asking who you have picked to be the new king       of the Half-ground."

One goblin told the king. 

            "Yes, your highness, have you decided who the new king will be? The other kingdoms must know!" Another stated.

            "Really you don't think I know that?"

            "Excuse me."

            "Yes my love, what would you like?" The king asked turning his head to look at Sarah.

            "Well, I was just wondering, why do you get to decide who the next king is going to be, did you not say that you all had to decide? Is that not what you       went to the meeting for?"

            "Well. Sarah I am the head king, I rule over the other kingdoms. I make the head decisions, and they have to agree or disagree. But either way it won't matter. I still decide. I know it does not make sense but it is a rule. Even I don't understand it!"

            "So who made the rule then?"

            "My father did when he was king."

            "What happened to him? I thought that you were immortal?"

            "He was banished."

            "Why on earth, I mean…in the Underground was he banished?"

            "Your Highness, we really should continue!"

            "You dare to interrupt when I and your future queen are speaking!"

            "I…I…am sorry, my lord!"

            "One more out burst like that and I will tip you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can blink! Understand?"

            "Of course, your majesty." The goblin bowed.

            "Now Sarah, I am sorry, what were you asking me?"

            "That's okay. I asked why your father was banished!"

            "Ah! Sarah, he was banished because of the same thing that King Locket, did to you. He would have been killed but being the next head king in line, I           ordered that he be banished, considering that I could not kill my own father."

            "So how were you able to kill…well…King Locket?"  
            "Because he is below me, I have the power to kill anyone I would like to."

            "Oh I see."

Jareth could tell that Sarah did not like that he had that power.

            "But Sarah, I have never used it, until the other day when I saved you. And I plan never to use it again, unless you are in danger, which I know will never   happen again. So you have nothing to fear!"

            "Okay. That makes me feel better, and sorry from holding you from your work."

            "Sarah you have nothing to be sorry about. It is wonderful that you are asking questions. You would have found out sooner or later anyways. So why not     let it be now. Umm?"

            "Right!" Sarah smiled. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. About any of the situations that have occurred in the past week. Jareth looked at her and leaned in to give Sarah a kiss. She also leaned in and they kissed. Jareth would have continued the kiss, and got more into it, but Sarah pulled away afraid of what the goblins would say. Sarah whispered this into Jareth's ear so that the goblins would not hear her. Jareth looked at Sarah and should his head in understanding. Sarah really appreciated Jareth's understanding. And felt quite bad for him, because he was not able to do anything that he really wanted

            "Now shall we continue?"

            "Of course your highness."

            "Councilmen, I am going to write letters to all of the kingdoms I am going to need someone to send these personally to them. Which of you are willing to       go?"

            "Oh, I my lord." One said.

            "No, I my lord" Another one said. Several fought over who was going to go on the journey. A couple even began to fight each other. Jareth threw a crystal at them, and they froze. 

            "Can't we all get along? And stop acting this way have you all forgotten that there is a lady present?"

            "Oh right!" They all said and stopped their arguing.

            "If I may Jareth, say something!" Sarah said.

            "Of course."

            "Councilmen, why don't the ones that want to go on the journey, raise your hands!" The goblins all looked at each other and whispered. She just bit her lip and looked at Jareth. He smiled at her. *Yes, an excellent queen she will be!* Jareth thought to himself. Then the goblins stopped speaking to one another and turned to look at Sarah. Then all of the ones that wanted to go on the journey raised their hands. Jareth than chose the different men that were going to go. 

And it was as simple as that. Having a queen is diffidently going to be a good thing. She was going to help keep the goblins in check, Jareth could see. Jareth wrote the letters, and the goblins brought the letters to the different kingdoms. But this time it was time for lunch. Sarah was starving. But she did not want to say anything that was going to interrupt Jareth from hid duties again. 

But she could not take the pain any longer, she needed something to eat. She leaned over and whispered into Jareth's ear, she could smell his wonderful scent, much like the scent she smelt on his pillow the night she took a bath in his chamber.

            "Jareth, I am really sorry, but I am starving. I need something to eat before I die."

            "Oh! Sarah why did you not say anything, to me before, when you first started feeling hungry?"

            "I did not want to bother you again, besides, I like watching you being all king like, it is very appealing to me."

            "Well thank you." He smiled and they kissed again.

            "Okay, councilmen, your future queen and I are going to leave and have some lunch, you may do what you wish till I return."

Jareth got up from his throne and offered his arm to Sarah. She placed her arm through his and before they left, the goblins bowed to Sarah. She bowed back and then they left the room. Jareth brought Sarah into the dining room. He brought her to her seat, poured her some wine and then went back into the kitchen to make some lunch. Sarah sat in the dining room patiently while Jareth was at work cooking a wonderful beef stew. She was looking at the room. It was so pretty, with a chandelier above the table, which sat in front of a large window. 

There was also a large open dance floor with chandeliers above it as well. The room was dim, because it was not very sunny out. It was still raining outside. Within minutes, Jareth was back in the dining room, carrying a bowl of stew for Sarah. He placed it in front of her. She tilted her head down and sniffed the stew. Jareth than placed his bowl down on the table and sat down beside Sarah. He poured himself some wine and they drank to a toast of a great new beginning. She loved the stew. And she loved the fact that the king himself knew how to cook, and waited on himself instead of having the goblins cook. This ability was also very appealing to her. 

            "Jareth this is wonderful!"

            "Thank you Sarah."

            "I really mean it Jareth. I have never tasted anything like it. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

            "It is just one of my gifts I guess. I really don't know. One day I decided to cook something for myself and found out that I was really good."

            "Well Jareth I am really glad that you can cook." 

            "And why is that?"

            "Because I can't cook for the life of me." Sarah laughed.

Jareth waved his hand in the air and suddenly some soft music began to play out of nowhere. Jareth put out his hand and offered it to Sarah. Sarah gazed at him and smiled. He stood up and then pulled Sarah's chair out. She took both of his hands and got up from her seat. They walked over to the dance floor and Jareth placed Sarah's left hand on his shoulder. Taking her other hand and placing it in his. He took is hand and placed it on Sarah's lower back, rubbing her back. 

Then they started dancing. Sarah was very cautious while she was dancing. She was afraid that she was going to step on his feet. 

            "Just relax Sarah, let me lead. If you step on my feet, don't worry about it. You are going to have to learn this some time. You and I will be attending           several balls and you will be watched by other people. Just remember the time we danced when you were here last. You danced beautifully than. Just        relax…take your time…that' it!" He smiled at Sarah.

She smiled too because she was getting use to the steps. 

            "Good Sarah! Keep it up...Good!"

They danced for a good two hours. Sarah loved being in his arms. She felt so wonderful. Being with him gave her a feeling that she would never be able to describe. Finally the music stopped. Jareth extended his arm and bowed to Sarah.

            "Thank you for this dance. You are a wonderful dancer."

            "Thank you Jareth. I would not be as good if you did not help me." She bowed to him. He then stepped in close to her and breathed deeply searching her body. She was a bit sweaty and Jareth could smell that scent, it was driving him made on the inside. He wanted her right then and there. She was taking deep breaths as well, which was making her breasts pop out more, from the top of her gown. Jareth walked around her. Sarah closed her eyes as Jareth's arm was sliding around her body. He stepped up behind her and began kissing her shoulders. 

Sarah put her hand down and began to rub his leg. He grabbed her waist and turned her around. He looked into her eyes and then cupped her chin in his hand. Sarah looked up at him, her heart beating faster by the minute. He kissed her left cheek, then her right cheek. And he smiled at her and kissed her lips. He pulled her in and she could once again feel his manhood harden as she leg touched it. She pulled away.

            "Jareth, please!"

            "Okay…your right! Please excuse me! I should have behaved better than that. It is just that you are so beautiful and you are looking so luscious right            now."

            "I am sorry Jareth."

            "No matter...Well shall we go back to work?"

            "Okay." Sarah frowned. She must have been killing him. Slowly like a flesh eating virus, slowly eating him alive. Sarah could feel his pain. She than thought that maybe if she was not in his sight so much than, he would have to resist her, so she told Jareth that she was going to go to she bed chamber and read, while he was at work in the throne room.

            "Of course, what ever you want."

            "Thank you."

            "At least allow me to escort you back to your chamber."

            "Of course."

            Sarah smiled at him and they linked arms. Jareth brought her back to her chamber and he kissed her on the hand and bowed good-bye. Sarah bowed good-bye to him as well and then walked back to the throne room. Sarah shut the door and went to the balcony to go read. When she got there she could see over the goblin city. She wanted to go out there. Even though Jareth again warned her not to go. She thought that if he got mad at her than he would back off as well. (But doing get her wrong she still loves him, but just is not ready to give herself to him. She wants to be married to him first). 

So she grabbed to cloak that she wore briefly the day before. She threw it over her shoulders and tied it around her neck. She left the room and walked down the hall. She saw that the door to the throne room was shut and she snuck past the door.  When she got to the door to leave the castle she took a deep breath and opened the door. And she stepped outside, shutting the door behind her…


	23. Goblin city

Chapter 23: Goblin city

Sarah walked in a trail of mud. She lifted her train so that it would not get all muddy. She looked around and tried to decide in which direction to go. She had pulled to hood of her cloak on over her head practically covered her face. Walking around, she watched the goblin folk, living out their daily lives. There were goblins trying to sell things to other goblins. Poor street livers, that got their warmth from trash cans. There were little children goblins that were playing in the muddy streets chasing each other around. 

She was out there for a good hour, walking around. And she wanted to get back to the castle because she was now getting cold. And when she turned around to go back she could not remember which way she had to go. The castle was now out of sight. She was frightened, turning around in circles. She bumped into a man who was also wearing a cloak. 

            "Oh excuse me please." Sarah said.

            "Are you lost miss?"

            "Oh no, I think I am all set thanks."

            "Really? You look lost to me."

            "What makes you think so?"  
            "I have watched you turn around in circles the past four times."

            "Oh." Sarah said embarrassed because he knew that she was lost and knew that she was trying to cover it up.

            "Can I help you find your way back to where ever you are headed?"

            "Umm…okay, that would be great. Thank you."

            "Okay. Well I am going to need to know where you are trying to go." He said leaning in. Sarah stepped back.

            "Umm…the castle." She said strongly.

            "Oh, right the castle." He laughed.

            "What you don't believe me?" Sarah stated in shock.

            "Nope."

            "Why not?"

            "Because any beautiful girl who tries to go to the castle is a fool!"

            "Excuse me? Why do you say that?"

            "Oh no reason." He said turning around to walk away. 

            "No why did you say that?" Sarah demanded.

            "Okay. Well because the king of the castle is crazy!"

            "Why do you say that?  
            "Well he has a history of taking advantage of young women, much like yourself. First he reels them in, and then butters you up, to make a girl between King and bed sandwich."

            "What!" 

            "He rapes them!"

            "No! That's a lie! Get away from me! Get away!" Sarah screamed and began running in the opposite direction. She ran into another man wearing a cloak. Screaming more she turned around and there were three men standing behind her, including the one that she was talking to!

            "Let me go!" She cried.

Suddenly she felt a, serge of pain go through the back of her neck.

Back at the castle: Jareth had worked for a good two hours and was ready for some dinner. He got up and went to Sarah's bed chamber to ask her if she would join him for dinner. But when he got there she was nowhere to be seen. He ran into his room and found no sign of her there as well. But he did find a letter sitting on the edge of his bed. It read,

            __

_            Dear king of the Underground, this is Rapture. Brother to King Locket. _

_            My brother's and I believe we have something of yours. She smells so sweet._

_            We found her walking alone inside the Goblin city. I am surprised that you let_

_             this beautiful creature leave the castle without you escorting you. Did you at_

_             least warn her? Anyways, we have captured her because if you do not allow one_

_             of us to be the king of the Half-ground you can kiss this beauty good- bye. Considering _

_            she is a mortal and she can very well die. You are to come up with your decision in_

_             twenty-four hour. If we do not hear from you in that time, then she will be gone forever! _

_            Sweet dreams!_

_                                                ~Sincerely Rapture and brothers_

            "Damn it Sarah! I warned you! Why could you not have listened to me?" He screamed. He ran to the balcony and screamed her name. He could not eat, he could not sleep. He stayed up all night trying to think of a plan to save her and still not have one of the brother's become the new king of the Half-ground.

Meanwhile in King Locket's castle, the place was all too familiar to Sarah. In fact she was even in the same tower that she was in the last time she was there. This time with rain coming in through the window Sarah was even more, cold. She had nothing to protect her. And Rapture took her cloak away from her. She was left there to sit on the cold wet floor. She sat there as flash backs ran through her mind.

            "Jareth where are you?"


	24. Confusion

Chapter 24: Confusion

The next morning Jareth left his castle to go to the castle in the Half-ground. When he got to the gates of the castle he was brought into the throne room where Rapture was waiting for him. He was sitting in his brother's throne.

            "Leave him here, you may go!" He waved the servants on.

            "Well it looks like you have already taken on the role of the 'King to be'!" Jareth stated looking at Rapture, cocking his head to the side.

            "Shut up, did I say that you could talk?"

            "No! And you can order me around either. No matter what I am still the head king and what you are doing can get you into a lot of trouble with me. And    you don't want that do you?"

            "Are threatening me Jareth?"

            "It's Your Highness to you!" Jareth screamed.

Rapture snapped his fingers and a guard walked in with Sarah fighting to break free from his grasp. She was bleeding and her gown was completely torn, with her breasts exposed. He face, arms and legs were completely covered in abrasions. Sarah Jareth screamed starting to run to her. But Rapture threw a sword at him. It spiraled right into Jareth's chest, pinning him to the wall. Rapture walked up to Sarah, waved the guard on to leave. He threw her to the floor and pulled her gown off of her shoulders, licking her chest and neck.

            "It is so amazing that after I raped her she is still calling for you." He enjoyed watching Jareth get all upset. And after he said that, Jareth grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of his chest. He gathered his strength and ran over to Rapture, swinging the blade across his neck. Rapture's head fell to the floor. After that, occurred the other brothers came running in after Jareth. They too were swinging their swords. Jareth pushed Sarah out of the way and crawled over to the corner of the room. Jareth fought all of the brothers at once. 

He was getting sliced open and beat up but, his will power was much stronger than any of their swords, or all of them put together. Jareth glanced at Sarah sitting in the corner and screamed in anger at how traumatized she looked. Then in three quick swings all of the brothers, laid dead on the floor. It looked like a war zone, with body parts all over the floor. Jareth walked over to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her.

            "It's okay Sarah I am here. Come on let's go home."

            "Jareth I am so sorry. I never should have left. This never would have happened if I just listened to you."

            "Sarah don't worry about it, let's just focus on getting you home and cleaned up."

Sarah nodded her head, in agreement. Jareth picked her up scooping her up into his arms.

            "Jareth?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Does it hurt?"

            "What, this little scratch?" He smiled referring to the hold in his chest that was bleeding profusely.

            "Yes it does, but not as much as my heart did when I saw you sitting in the corner of the room. Nothing will ever compare to that!"

When they got to the castle Jareth carefully placed Sarah on the bed and went into the wash chamber to draw a bath. When it was finished he went back into the bed chamber to find that Sarah had fallen asleep. He sighed and picked her up and carried her into the wash chamber. He carefully pulled what was left of her gown off of her body, as he carefully pulled more of the gown down, tears began to stream from his face; because the more he pulled the gown down, the more the bruises and abrasions on her body. He slowly placed Sarah in the steaming tub, which caused her to cry in pain, because at first the water hurt her open wounds. Jareth bit his lip, trying to be really careful. When she was completely in the water, it began to turn a pink tone because of the blood. Jareth watched as her skin began to turn a pink color from the heat. 

He grabbed a sponged and began to wash her wounds, fighting back the tears that were ready to come pouring down his cheeks. Sarah woke up after about ten minutes. She woke up to Jareth ripping her forehead with the sponge. She grabbed his arm and looked over to him. His wound was still not completely healed. She looked over the tub and saw a puddle of blood below his feet. Then she made eye contact with him. She could see that his mismatched eyes were puffy, and the tip of his nose was red. 

He had been crying. She took her hands from the tub and placed them on his face. He took one of his hands and placed it on top of her right hand. She leaned over in pain, but did not care. And she kissed him passionately. She looked at him and nodded her head and then kissed him again. She then kissed over his eyes and on his forehead, stroking his hair. Jareth lifted his hand and put his index finger in front of Sarah's face as she stopped. He got up and pulled off his shirt. Then he pulled off his boots. Sarah got up from the tub and began to step out. 

She took a towel and wrapped it around her body, which was still hurting her, but she again did not care. She stepped towards Jareth and kissed his again, throwing one of her arms around neck. She took her other hand and placed it over the wound on Jareth's chest, pushing as hard as she could. And she could feel that the wound was closing faster and faster. She looked down and saw that it was now completely gone. She looked up at Jareth and smiled. 

            "Jareth I am really tired, shall we go to bed."

            "What ever you want Sarah."

She took his hands still kissing him as she guided them into the bed chamber. When Jareth hit the bed Sarah landed on top of him. She gasped in pain and then smiled. 

            "Sarah you are still hurt. I don't want to make it worse."

            "The only thing that would make it, worse, would be if I was not here in this position with you right now." She replied.

            "I thought you said you were tired?"

            "Yeah I guess your right." She said climbing off of him and dropping the towel on the floor. She walked over to the wash room door and grabbed his robe and slid it on. She then walked back over to the bed and climbed in. Pulling the covers over shoulders and turning to the side, so her back was to Jareth.

            "Good night Jareth. I love you."

Jareth sighed, he was so confused. One minute she does not want to be sexually active with Jareth and the next she does. What was going on?


	25. What have I done?

Chapter 25: What have I done?

Jareth climbed into the bed and lied down. Sarah turned around with a huge smile on her face. She sat up and crawled over to him licking her lips. She jumped on top of him, and bit his ear. She than took her hand and trailed it down his chest and passed his waist. Slipping her hand down his tights and grabbing his manhood. She pulled on it, causing him to scream in pain.

            "What the hell?" He screamed sitting up in the bed. She sat on top of him pumping up and down moaning. She was forcing an erection to form, but it was unwanted by Jareth. Something was diffidently not right. He pushed her off and screamed,

            "Where's Sarah!"

            "What are you talking about? SEXY!"

            "You are not Sarah, tell me where she is or I will…"

            "What? Kill me! Your getting really use to that aren't you?"

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Are you willing to kill everyone for her? Would you even be willing to kill yourself? Umm? You think about that!" She said and with one second she vanished from the air.

Jareth got up from the bed and screamed. Running over to the balcony he turned into an owl once again and flow to the Half-ground. He did not like that he was being fool with and that Sarah was still in danger, and he would have spent the night with an imposter. But who was that person? She looked so much like Sarah. When Jareth got to the castle he could hear Sarah crying in pain, and a whip cracking in the air. He flew to the sound, which led him to the tower that he had been at once before, when he was saving Sarah from King Locket. When he got to the window he looked in side to see Sarah tied up in chains against the wall. 

And there was the laugher of another woman in the room. Jareth flew into the window and smashed into the woman with the whip, causing her to fall to the ground. Jareth turned her over and looked at her, she looked just like Sarah. He was so confused. He tilted his head down and sniffed her hair, it smelt horrible. This was a sure way to find out who the real Sarah was, and who was not. Jareth knew Sarah's sweet scent, and the girl on the floor didn't have it. So he punched her in the face. The woman grabbed his face and tried pushing it upwards, to either break his neck, or to just plain old force him off of her. Jareth got up and conjured a crystal throwing it at the woman, but he missed. 

It hit the wall and smashed into a thousand pieces. Then the woman conjured her own crystal and threw it at Jareth. It hit him, but only made him fall to the ground. They continuously threw crystals at each other until Jareth conjured a sword instead and tossed it into the woman's stomach. He then ran up to her and pulled it out and stabbed her again and again and again. With each thrust more and more anger was released. When he saw that she was finally dead, he left her there to hang on the wall, with the sword holding her in place. He ran over to Sarah and undid the chains.

 He sniffed her scent. This was diffidently Sarah. She was now unconscious and lay limp in Jareth's arms. He placed her on the floor and looked at her with guilt stricken eyes. Holding her close he rocked her back and forth. 

            "Sarah, my darling Sarah! What have I done? What have I done?" He cried. 


	26. I can't

Chapter 26:

Jareth carefully pushed Sarah's hair away from her face. Tears from his eyes were dripping onto her pale white cheeks, they had lost their color. Her lips were no longer the soft pink, but dried and pale. She looked so different. Jareth took his trembling hand and scanned it across Sarah's cheeks to wipe off his tears. Lifting her head he placed it on his shoulder, than scooped her up into his arms and brought her back to the Underground. He laid her on the bed on her stomach, so that he could heal the whip abrasions that were covering her back. Then he tucked her in the bed and sat by her side stroking her hair. 

He knew that she would not be waking up for quite some time, but could not bare the thought of leaving her side. Night fell and he was getting tired, he stayed in the same room and pulled off his shirt, boots, and gloves. He lied next to her wrapping his arms around her to hold her in the safest place possible, and fell asleep. 

The next morning Jareth woke up panting. He had a horrible dream about what had happened the night before. He swallowed and looked down at the still figure lying beside him. She was still in rough shape. He sighed at the fact that she at least looked peaceful, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. All day he just trotted around the room, looking at Sarah. He did not want to take his eyes off of her incase something happened. Weeks passed and still Sarah was unconscious, but Jareth had the decency to take her into the washroom and give her baths and clean her up. 

He, himself though did not take a bath, because he could not just leave her on the floor in the washroom. And he certainly did not want to sit in the tub with Sarah in it too. Just incase she ever woke up while he there and had a fit. So he just washed himself outside of the tub, with a wash cloth.

Alls that Jareth could do was, wait for her to wake up. Even though he could heal wounds, he can not awaken someone from a deadly sleep. One night Jareth had Sarah wrapped in his arms and he was sleeping. Sarah woke up and could not see anything, but she could feel heat around her and the rising and falling of someone's chest, hearing the soft sound of a heart pumping. She was a bit afraid, not sure of where she was. She pushed the arms off of her and rolled over. Jareth woke up and lit a candle.

            "Sarah?" He said moving his mismatched eyes around looking at her facial expression. He watched as her face of panic changed to a sigh of relief. Sarah's eyes lit up and smile grew on her face. Considering that Sarah just woke up Sarah looked pretty. Sarah slid back over to Jareth's side of the bed and met up with Jareth. She smiled at him and looked at his mismatched eyes. Jareth crawled back on the bed and pulled Sarah close.

            "Oh Sarah I thought I lost you! But I couldn't give up hope…"

            "Jareth just be quiet and hold me." Sarah said as she placed her hand on his mouth and then took Jareth's hands and began to kiss his fingers, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Jareth just looked at her, with his eyes scanning her face, he took his available hand and began to stroke Sarah's cheek and he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Sarah placed her hands on his cheek and kissed him even harder. Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah and slowly began to tip her backwards to lie on the bed. She put her hands on his shoulders and allowed his to guide her downwards. She now lay on her back and Jareth was lying on top of her. He was kissing her intimately, slowly moving his hands from her hips to her chest. He slowly began to push the robe that she was wearing off of her shoulders. But Jareth could see that Sarah was a bit uncomfortable, so he decided to stop. Sarah just looked up at him, staring into his eyes.

            "Sarah I can't do this!"

            "What? Why?"

            "This is not what you wanted! And it is not what you want now is it?"

            "Well, yes and no...I mean I want to be with you, but I want to be married first!"

            "I know!" Jareth said as he slid off of Sarah and made his way off the bed. Sarah just stayed on the bed and sighed. Jareth was walking back and forth beside the bed.

            "Sarah we are going to get married sometime! When would you like for this to happen? I have been holding back, and it is becoming very difficult to do.    You are so beautiful and it hurts when I look at you and can't hold you in my arms and become one with you…I know you have you needs! And well I      have mine too!"

            "Jareth I know you do! And I know that you have been patient and I really appreciate it. I want to hold you too! But I just don't think it is right to do this       yet!" Sarah yelled, punching the bed. She climbed out of bed and stormed over to the balcony. Placing her hands on the rail, she looked out over the labyrinth. Jareth was shocked at how upset he made Sarah, and thought that she should have some time alone, so he left the room. Pacing to the throne room he sat at his throne tapping his hand on the arm of the chair.


	27. Excitement

Chapter 27: Excitement

Jareth was watching Sarah in a crystal, as she was still standing on the balcony. She was so upset. But was it that she was upset with him or herself? Jareth was not sure what to do, so he just decided to stay where he was. He could see Sarah talking to herself, and yelling, but could not make out what she was saying. Then he watched as she stormed over to the bed and fell on it balling her eyes out, over Jareth's pillow. 

            'What is she so afraid of? Why does she not want to make love to me now?' Jareth asked himself as he watched her. 

The crying continued for a good hour, until Sarah fell back asleep. Jareth decided not to go to the bed room tonight because he believed that his presents would be un-welcomed.

Then next morning: Sarah awoke from her sleep, she rolled over and saw that Jareth was not beside her; this really made her feel bad, and made her worry about where he was. She climbed out of bed and retied the robe because it was loose. She opened the door to the bed chamber and looked in the hallway, than she crossed the way and entered her bed chamber. She walked inside and searched for a gown to wear. She found an elegant but simple light blue and dark blue gown. She slipped it and walked over to the vanity so that she could see how it looked. It was light blue at the bust and then from below the bust it was dark blue. The sleeves were the same light blue that was tied by ribbons and bits of the sleeves popped out between the ribbons. 

She took a necklace from the vanity and placed it around her neck. As she looked in the mirror she noticed a bruise on her neck. It was from Jareth sucking on her neck the night before. She had no way of covering it. She fastened the necklace which helped a little, and then took the earrings that matched and placed them on. She then opened the draw to the vanity and pulled out the tiara and was about to place it on her head, but again decided against the idea, placing it back on the pillow inside the draw. She got up and again watched to train flow on the floor as she made her way to the door. She walked down the hall and made her way to the throne room. She knocked on the door and waited to hear Jareth's voice allowing her to enter. 

            "Come in!" Jareth shouted. Sarah opened the door and stepped in. She bowed to Jareth making eye contact with him. He stood up from his throne and bowed to her in return. The goblins did the same. Jareth walked over to her and put out his hand, as he smiled at her. Sarah put out her hand and placed it on top of Jareth's. Jareth escorted her to her throne and she took her seat. Jareth did the same, as he kissed the top of her hand. When he took his seat he leaned in and asked,

            "Did you sleep well last night? Sorry that I did not join you, I thought maybe you needed some time alone."

            "Well I did sleep well, but I was worried about where you were." Sarah whispered back.

            "I slept out here for the night. But don't worry, before you had arrived, I would sleep out here most of the time."

            "I was not worried about that. But okay."

            "Look Sarah please let me apologize for last night. I did not mean to sound so upset when I told you I had my needs as well. And I know that I sounded       inconsiderate and I apologize for that as well."

            "I know Jareth. I am sorry too! I never meant to yell. I only made the situation worse by doing that. And I led you on into thinking that I wanted to make   love. Well I did want to but…well…you know!"

            "So am I forgiven?"

            "Of course Jareth. And do you forgive me?"

            "Of course."

            "Good! Now when are we going to get married Jareth?"

            "Whenever you want. To tell you the truth I was just discussing it with the council before you entered the room."

            "Oh! And have you decided on anything?"

            "No. We need the future queen's opinions too. After all it is her luck day!" Jareth said smiling at her. Sarah just blushed and butterflies ran through her stomach with excitement.

            "This is going to be the most incredible event in three centuries." Jareth smiled. Sarah's eyes widened when she heard "three centuries". 'Has Jareth been alive that long?' Sarah thought to herself. But then it hit her that it really did not matter, as long as she was going to be with the one that she loved. She grasped his hand tighter and lifted it to kiss it. 

            "Well when would be a good time to be wed, my lord?" Sarah asked.

            "Well, since I am now going to be the new king of the Half-ground, and you are going to be the new queen of the Half-ground, the best thing to do is be   married before that happens. It would be less confusing."

            "Okay. Well when are you scheduled to become the new king?" Sarah inquired

            "In one week." Jareth sighed.

            "Well then we should be wed, within the next seven days. Correct you Highness?"

            "Well that would make sense yes. But is it what you want?"  
            "What ever is going to solve this terrible situation we have been having, and is going to make both of us happy, is what I want! And if this is it, than yes."

            "Then it is done! But the next full three moons, you shall have you queen!" Jareth shouted to the councilmen who were busily working. 

For the rest of the day, Sarah was very busy trying to schedule and plan things for the wedding that she hardly had time to breathe. And when she finally had a moment of peace, she fell asleep. Jareth walked over to Sarah who was asleep at the dining room table. He smiled at her, hunched over with her head resting on her arms, which were placed on the table. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bed chamber. He laid her down and kissed her gently on the lips. She quietly moaned and woke up for a brief moment looking into Jareth's eyes, she smiled. 

            "Sarah I want you to relax. I feel that this might all be too much for you. I will take over from here. Jareth kissed her hand and watched as she nodded her head and turned on her side closing her eyes to fall asleep. From where Sarah left off, Jareth took over. He was surprised to see how much Sarah actually got done, but there was still more to do. Jareth made some surprise plans for Sarah. And made other arrangements, like where they were going to go for their honeymoon and what kind of music was going to be played at the wedding reception. When Sarah woke up and went back to the throne room she asked Jareth if he was doing okay, and if he needed help with anything.

            "No Sarah, we actually just finished. You have nothing to worry about. Everything is all set." Jareth smiled. And Sarah returned the smile.

The next couple days were horrendous, goblins going this way, goblins going that way, do this, do that. It was diffidently not a quite time, and the only way that Sarah could escape the chaos was retreating to the gardens. Sarah stayed in the gardens for hours at a time, singing, reading, picking flowers, and just walking around taking in its beauty. Sarah was also getting very nervous that the time was coming closer and closer, to where she will no longer be alone and unhappy. For the rest of the nights until the wedding Sarah stayed in her own bed chamber, because she wanted Jareth to anticipate her arrival to his bed, to be with her. 

The day before the wedding was finally here and Sarah could not take it. She ran to the balcony and screamed. Jareth came running into her bed chamber because he was afraid something had happened to her. 

            "What's wrong?"

            "Oh nothing. Sorry if I woke you. I am just so excited. Can you believe that we are going to be married tomorrow?"

            "No Sarah I can not." Suddenly they heard a noise from behind them. It was a group of goblins that came to see what was going on, and why the future queen had screamed. Jareth and Sarah turned around and smiled.

            "Oh I am sorry everyone. I did not mean to wake you up. I just had to scream I am so excited for tomorrow." After Sarah said that she could hear the goblins mumbling to one another as they left the room upset, that she had awaken them because of that. When they left alls Sarah could do was laugh, as she turned to Jareth and kissed him on the cheek. She ran over to the chest in the corner of the room and opened it. She grabbed a gown and threw it on the bed, and began to pull off her nightgown. 

            "So Jareth what are we going to do today?"


	28. The day before

Chapter 28: The day before…

As Sarah was pulling off her nightgown Jareth answered,

            "Well Sarah, what would you like to do?"

            "I don't know. Oh, you can help to teach me to dance some more. If that's alright."

            "Of course Sarah. What ever you would like."

            "Okay that sounds good to me." Sarah said as she walked over to the bed in her slip and grabbed to gown and began to put it on. Once it was on she walked over to Jareth and asked him to help fasten the buttons in the back. He smiled and did as he was asked. The gown was very pretty. It was a gold yellowish color. Jareth waved his hand in the air after he finished buttoning the buttons and he changed what he was wearing to match Sarah. He like doing that, it made it seem more like they were meant to be together, that they were indeed king and to be queen. After Sarah finished her hair, Jareth led them to the dinning room where the dance floor was. 

He waved his hand and music began to play. He took Sarah's hand and gently pulled her inward, towards him. This time Sarah knew where to place her hands. As Jareth led them across the dance floor, he smiled at how graceful Sarah was. She looked as though she knew what she was doing the entire time. 

            "Sarah it looks to me that you don't need practice."

            "Even so, can't we still dance?"

            "Of course." Jareth laughed, as they glided across the stone floor. The bottom of Sarah's gown caught the air and was blowing in every direction. At the end of the dance Jareth bowed to Sarah, and she bowed back. He took her to the dinning room table and pulled out her chair, tilting his head and hand in a motion that was letting Sarah know that he wanted her to take a seat. As she took her seat Jareth pushed her in and then left the room for a brief moment. Only to return with a tray, that was full of fruits. He went back into the kitchen and again returned with another tray, that had hard boiled eggs and toast on it. He placed the tray on the table and then sat down next to Sarah. 

Taking the fruit he placed some on Sarah's plate, than taking the toast he offered her a piece. She took it graciously and began to eat it. Jareth took his glace and raised it, to toast. Sarah dropped the toast and took her glass and raised it as well.  

            "To my incredibly beautiful wife to be, that she receives everything that she desires." She just laughed at the thought that he was praising her. Then she took the glass to her lips and took a sip of the orange juice that was in the glass, than she placed the glace on the table and resumed eating her toast. Sarah ate everything that she was offered. And then when she felt full she stopped. For the rest of the day, Jareth wanted Sarah to do nothing but relax and enjoy the day. He had some unfinished business that he had to attend to and did not want Sarah to come into the throne room, in fear that it would stress her out. So Sarah decided to once again go into the gardens. She walked around for a while then got hot, because it was a beautiful summer day and the sun was shinning brightly with not a cloud in the sky. 

She went inside and walked past the throne room door. She could hear mumbling but could not make out what was being said, so she proceeded. She walked down the hall and looked at the wall where Jareth's painting, use to be. She noticed that it still was not there, and she wanted to know why. 'It does not take that long for a painting to get cleaned.' She thought to herself aloud as she passed it. She went into her bed chamber and grabbed a book and walked over to the balcony to read. She sat on the floor in the corner of the balcony and read. 

Meanwhile Jareth was still making plans for the surprise for Sarah. He wanted to make sure that everything was going to go as planned. The day quickly few by and Jareth was escorting Sarah back to her chamber from their late night dinner. When they got to the door, Jareth kissed Sarah on the lips gently. Sarah threw her arms around Jareth neck and passionately kissed him, than she broke free from his soft moist lips and said,

            "Good night, my love."

            "Good night Sarah, sleep well, and I will see you tomorrow." He took her hand and kissed it. Sarah turned around and closed the door behind her. Once the door was closed Jareth turned around and walked into his bed chamber. He stripped of his clothing and climbed into bed, quickly falling asleep from the rough day that he had, making the plans. 

Sarah took off her gown and got into her nightgown. She went to the vanity and brushed her hair. Climbing into bed she snuggled up under the covers and blew the candle out, falling asleep quickly as well.


	29. Preparing

Chapter 29: Preparing

The next morning Sarah woke up at an early hour, to get ready for the big day. She went into the wash room and turned on the water to the tub, so that she could wash up before getting dressed. Sarah was singing, while she watched the water rise to the top of the tub. Turning off the water, Sarah climbed in and sat down. Grabbing the sponge that was on the side of the tub, she dipped it in the water to absorb its moisture. Then she took the sponge and rubbed it on her body. At first the water sent chills down her spine because she was not use to its temperature, but after the second and third time she had not problem. She made sure that every inch of her body was sparkling clean. Then she slid down so that her entire body was under water. Grabbing the lavender scented soap she rubbed it in her hair. Once she finished she climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around herself. She took another towel and wrapped her hair in it. Leaving the wash room she walked over to the vanity and took a sat on the stool. Looking in the mirror she noticed that she could not get the smile off of her face. She tilted her head and looked down at the cream that was resting on the shelf. She unscrewed the cover and dipped two of her fingers in the cream, bring it to her face, she rubbed it in. It gave her face a nice shimmer and made it feel very soft. Then she took the same cream and rubbed it on her arms and legs, covering her entire body. She glanced back in the mirror and noticed that there was a something on the bed that was not there before. She turned around to get a better look, but it did not help. So she got up and walked over to the bed, noticing that it was. It was a beautiful white silk gown. That had pearls and diamonds scattered on the bodice and around the hem. Sarah gasped at its beauty. As she carefully lifted it from the bed, a large train followed, slipping to the floor. Sarah noticed that there were pearls and pieces of diamond scattered on it as well. Sarah gently placed it back on the bed, making sure that there were not folds, so that it would not get wrinkled. She ran into the wash room and dried her body and hair. Reentering the bed chamber she took the gown and undid the buttons that were on the back of it. She slipped it over her shoulders and gently pulled it down, while sliding her arms in the sleeves of the gown. She lifted the train of the gown and walked over to the vanity, standing sideways so that she could see herself re-buttoning the buttons, but as she got to the middle of the gown she could not go any further. She did not want to ruin the gown if she tired to do it herself, and she did not want Jareth to see her in her wedding gown before the wedding itself. So she slowly sat down on the stool and decided to do her hair, pulling it up into a bun, with two strands of hair down, by the sides of her face. Suddenly pieces of jewelry appeared before Sarah's eyes. They were floating in the air. She brought her hand up to grab them. They went beautifully with the gown. She placed the necklace on her neck and fastened it. Then taking the earrings she placed them on too. She looked just exquisite. She looked to the clock that was hovering in the air and it read, 7:23. She got up from the stool and slipped on her matching slippers. She had about forty minutes until she would be called to go to the throne room, to prepare for the wedding, which was going to take place in the gardens. So she decided to put on some make up. She had not worn make up since the day she first arrived in the Underground with Toby, so she thought it would be a nice treat. She put on a tad of blush, some white eye shadow, tastefully done. She also put on some lip gloss which made her lips shimmer. And the final touch was a power, of crushed diamonds that she brushed over her eye lids. She looked just beautiful. She did not over due her make up, it still look very natural, but elegant. When she finished she only had fifteen minutes left until she was called upon. And with every minute that went by the butterflies in her stomach, got more powerful. She could not wait any longer. The fifteen minutes killed her as she anxiously waited for the goblin to come knocking on her door. Finally that moment came. There was a knock at her door.

            "Come in!" Sarah shouted with excitement. The door opened and a goblin walked in, bowing before Sarah.

            "Excuse me, but you are being called for." The goblin stated.

            "Thank you! Well shall we go?"

            "Indeed." The goblin smiled and up his hand in the air, waving in a motion that read: 'you first Your Highness'. Sarah nodded her head and lifted her train, and began to walk out of the room and down the hall. She was nervous now. She was afraid that she was going to mess things up and look like a complete fool. But once she stepped into the throne room that thought slipped away. There standing before her was a little figure, with curly blonde hair. 

            "Sarah!" The figure shouted.

            "Toby?" She smiled. She ran up to him and picked him up, hugging him tightly. She put him down and just store at him. She did not know what to say.

            "Sarah I have missed you so much!"

            "I have missed you too Toby." She whispered while rubbing his back.

            "Well, I wanted to say hi. But I better go and get in line."

            "In line? For what?"

            "I am carrying your tiara down the aisle, Sarah!" Toby smiled.

            "Oh! Well then, you better get going!" She laughed. She was so happy, and surprised but this. She knew this was Jareth's doing and could only smile. Thinking, how much she loved him. And that she could not wait to spend eternity with him. She had not seen him all day and wondered what he looked like. How she wanted to be with him. Finally her cue was called, as her hearts jumped into her throat pounding at a rapid rate…


	30. The Big Day

Chapter 30: The Big Day

************************************************************************************************************************

            The song that is song in this chapter is by David Bowie: On the CD "Let's Dance" or it can also be found on the "Bowie singles collection" CD #2.

************************************************************************************************************************

Sarah stood at the doorway to the garden waiting, as two little goblin women fixed the train of her gown, so that it would glide flat on the ground. And they noticed that the upper half of the gown's buttons where not buttoned. So they quickly buttoned them, and told her that she was set. She watched as Toby walked down the aisle with the tiara. He looked so proud. If only she could see what Jareth's facial expression was like, as he watched Toby. Finally it was her time to walk down the aisle. She took a deep breath and took her first steps. 

As she passed under the doorway she looked straight ahead, to see Jareth standing at the far end of the garden. She noticed that when she was in his sight, he straightened his posture. He had a tremendous smile on his face. Sarah's heart was still pounding rapidly, and continued to increase as she got closer to Jareth. When she was in front of him he placed his hand out for Sarah to take. She took it and he led her closer to the altar. 

He took his available hand and placed it on he lower back. Jareth then turned to Sarah and smiled at her beauty. He took both of her hands and held them gently. Sarah just looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

            "Sarah I know that we have gone through some rough times. And that you have had your share of danger. But I promise you that as long as you are my queen nothing can ever happen to you again. I hope to make you as happy as you make me. And I love knowing that when I wake up in the morning the   first thing that I am going to see is your beautiful face. You mean the world to me. And as long as you love me, fear me, do as I say, I will be your slave. I           am willing to put my life on the line every second of the day, just to make sure that you are happy. And I will be there for you always, through the good           times and bad times." Jareth could see that Sarah was beginning to cry.

            "Jareth, you make me the happiest person in all, the world. Well shall I say in all the, worlds. Indeed we have been through some rough times, but you        have always been there for me. And I am ready to do the same. I want to be the one to take care of you when you are sick. I want to be the one that             holds you when you are sad. And I want to be the one that gets you through your day. I have traveled through dangers untold, hardships unnumbered, I      have fought my way here beyond the Goblin City. And I will again let you have power over me. And I give myself to you." Sarah smiled, squeezing his hands tighter. Finally Jareth turned to the crowd of people and Sarah followed. He put up on hand waving Toby to come over. As Toby approached the altar, Sarah got down on one knee tilting her head down towards the ground. Jareth took the tiara from the pillow and raised it in the air, for all the goblins and other guests, like the kings of the other grounds, to see. Then he gently placed it on Sarah head. Taking her hand and helping her back to her feet. She glanced at Jareth, then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. 

He tasted so good to her. And he smelt so fresh. She did not want to stop. Jareth put his arms on Sarah's hips and pulled her in closer to him, kissing her passionately. The kiss lasted a good three minutes. Finally they broke free, Jareth put out his hand and Sarah laid hers on top of his, as they walked down the aisle. As they got to the doorway and back into the castle, Sarah leaned in and whispered,

            "We did it Jareth. We did it." She pulled away and smiled at him.

            "Yes we did Sarah. You were great. And Sarah you look so incredible. This is the prettiest I have seen you since you first arrived here. Not that I am       saying that all the other times you looked ugly…."

            "Jareth don't worry. I know what you mean." Sarah laughed.

            "Okay good." Jareth sighed. 

            "Well what do we do now?" Sarah asked.

            "Well we are going to have a ball. So you better change that gown so you won't be tripping on the train." Jareth smirked.

            "Oh good idea…would you like to help me unbutton this gown. I have trouble buttoning it myself."

            "Of course." Jareth smiled. He liked the invitation. But they could not leave yet. They had to be congratulated by all the guests first and then they could go back to Sarah's chamber. Once the last person left the castle to go and hang out at the ball before the king and queen arrived. Jareth and Sarah ran to her bed chamber. Sarah leaned up against the door and said that Jareth could not get in unless she kissed her first.

            "Oh come on Sarah I don't want to kiss you." He joked.

            "Fine then you don't get anything tonight." Sarah laughed, trying to act serious.

            "Fine!" Jareth smirked and turned around to walk away. But Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as she could. Jareth took a hand and put it on the knob of the door and began to twist it. 

            "Hey! Do you want me to fall?" Sarah shouted while smiling at her husband.

            "Of course not, but we have to get you changed."

            "Eager are we?" Sarah smirked.

            "Oh yes!"

            "Okay then!" Sarah nodded, and allowed Jareth to open the door. They walked inside and Sarah began to undo the buttons at the bottom of the gown because those were the ones that she could reach. Then she turned around allowing Jareth to undo the rest of the buttons. And as she skin was slowly being exposed Jareth kissed her back, sending chills down her spine. She pulled the gown off and asked Jareth what kind of gown, she should wear. 

            "You can wear this one!" Jareth said as he waved his hand in the air and a white gown appeared. It was the same gown as the wedding gown only the train was not loose to the floor. Instead it was tied up by the lower back. It flowed down, to sit even with the rest of the gown. He handed it the Sarah and she smiled at Jareth. Slipping it on, she stood still so that Jareth could button up the gown. And again he kissed her skin as he buttoned it up. When Jareth finished he held Sarah close and fabricated a crystal, transporting them into the crystal, they were now at the ball. 

Jareth was holding Sarah's hand as they walked over to the dance floor. He waved his hand in the air and music began to play. He bowed to Sarah and then pulled her close. Sarah placed her left hand on his shoulder and put her right hand gently into Jareth left hand. And Jareth began to sing,

Let's Dance 

=========== 

Let's dance, put on your red shoes and dance the blues 

Let's dance, to the song they're playin' on the radio 

Let's sway, while colour lights up your face 

Let's sway, sway through the crowd to an empty space 

If you say run, I'll run with you 

If you say hide, we'll hide 

Because my love for you 

Would break my heart in two 

If you should fall 

Into my arms 

And tremble like a flower 

Let's dance, for fear your grace should fall 

Let's dance, for fear tonight is all 

Let's sway, you could look into my eyes 

Let's sway, under the moonlight, this serious moonlight 

If you say run, I'll run with you 

If you say hide, we'll hide 

Because my love for you 

Would break my heart in two 

If you should fall 

Into my arms 

And tremble like a flower 

Let's dance, put on your red shoes and dance the blues 

Let's sway, under the moonlight, this serious moonlight

Let's Dance, dance, dance, dance…..

Once Jareth finished singing, they glided across the floor. Jareth was whispering into Sarah's ear. And the only thing that guests could hear was the laughter that was coming from Sarah. Once he finished whispering it was then Sarah's turn. They danced all day and into the late night. Nothing could stop them, it was like they lived to dance, like they lived and breathed it.

Finally it was time to go. The ball had finished and all of the quests had left. Jareth and Sarah finally noticed that they were the only ones left. And they laughed. 

            "Well Sarah I believe it is time to really celebrate out becoming husband and wife." Sarah smiled when he said this. She loved it when he said husband and wife. It just had such a wonderful ring to it. And she liked the fact that they were officially together, and no one could separate them…


	31. Love

Chapter 31: Love

************************************************************************************************************************

                                    WARNING: THIS SCENE IS NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 17!

*************************************************************************************************************************

Jareth and Sarah went back to Jareth's bed chamber, where they could be alone. Jareth had made plans for them that evening and had made sure that all of the goblins were home and not at the castle. Tonight it was going to be just to two of them. The moment that Jareth had been waiting for was finally here. It was now his chance to claim his bride. 

Jareth carried Sarah to the bed and laid her down, stoking her cheek with his index finger. He then smiled at her and stood at the foot of the bed. Sarah sat up on the bed and watched Jareth to see what he was going to do. Jareth spun around and walked over to the balcony. He drew the curtains to cover the doorway. Then he snapped his fingers and candles were suddenly lit all around the chamber. There was a sweet scent in the room that was very rousing. Sarah looked around her at all of the candles. 

It was definitely going to be a romantic night. And she wondered how long Jareth had been planning this. Suddenly Jareth was seated right in front of her on the bed.

            "Hello my love." He said seductively.

            "Hello." Sarah smiled, then leaned in and stole a kiss from Jareth. Jareth went to go and touch her, but Sarah moved his hand away. Standing up on the side of the bed, she turned around to face the wall and began to undo the buttons of her gown. Jareth crawled over on the bed and knelt on the edge to assist her. Once the buttons were undone, Sarah slowly began to slide her arms out of the sleeves of the gown, pushing the gown down to fall around her ankles. Jareth was staring at her back, as she stepped out from being in the middle of the heap of gown. She then lifted her arms and undid the bun in her hair, causing it to fall over her shoulders. She tuned around and was about to unfasten the necklace but Jareth shook his head no.

            "Allow me." He whispered, getting off the bed and walking behind Sarah. He lifted her hair, and kissed her shoulders, as he undid the necklace. He put his left arm under Sarah's left arm so it would be below her breasts and allowed the necklace to slide down into his hand. As this was occurring Sarah put up her hands and took off the earrings placing them in Jareth's hand as well. He walked over to the vanity and set them down. When he looked back Sarah was sprawled out on the bed. Jareth walked over to the foot of the bed, and slowly crawled over to Sarah. He could tell the Sarah was still nervous, and could see that she was breathing heavily, which was making Jareth erotic. 

Jareth crawled over and lay by her side. She turned to him and smiled resting her head on her right arm, just looking at him. She took her left hand and slid it down Jareth's chest that was covered by two layers of clothing, a peasant shirt and then a leather frontal vest. She trailed her hand over to Jareth's right side and unfastened the buckle that was holding the vest on. He sat up and pulled the vest off. Now sitting up as well Sarah placed her hands on the waist band of Jareth's tights, and began pulling the bottom of his shirt so that it was now hanging freely over his tights, instead of being tucked in. Jareth smiled and pulled his arms out of the sleeves and then pulled off the shirt. Then he laid Sarah back down and slid on top of her, kissing every inch of her neck and shoulders. 

Sarah was gliding her fingers through his hair, as she sighed at the tingly feeling. Then Jareth sat up, looking down at Sarah, who was gazing at him in return. 

            "Are you hungry?"

            "What?" Sarah asked in surprise.

            "Are you hungry?" Jareth repeated.

            "Well yes? Why?"

            "Well, than you should eat."

            "Now?"

            "Yes."

            "Okay." Sarah said with wide eyes. Jareth snapped his fingers and then looked to his right. There he saw a tray sitting at the end of the bed. He reached over and pulled it towards him. Lifting one of the covers to a silver bowl, the aroma of chocolate filled the air. He dipped his finger in it and then brought it to his mouth. He smiled at Sarah, who was trying to reach for the bowl, but found it quite difficult being under Jareth.

            "Oh, do you want some?" He laughed.

            "No." Sarah said sarcastically.  

            "Okay, well I am going to give it to you anyways." Jareth took a strawberry from the tray and dipped it in the chocolate and brought to Sarah's mouth. She bit it. It tasted so good. Jareth got off of Sarah and allowed her to come and have more. She then took a strawberry from the tray and dipped it in the chocolate. She teased Jareth by bring it to his mouth and then pulling away to eat it herself. 

            "Hey!"

            "Serves, you right!" She mocked. Then she leaned in and kissed Jareth on the cheek. As she began to move away, Jareth gently placed his hand on her face and pulled her in kissing her passionately. Sarah could not resist him. She crept closer to wrapping her legs around his waist. Then she took her left hand and put it on his shoulder while her right hand stroked his chest, causing the pendant to mover around and make a clinking noise. Jareth put his arms around her waist and began to rub her back, while they were kissing. Jareth opened his mouth allowing Sarah to slip her tongue in as she caressed his tongue with hers. Sarah began to push him downwards, pressing her chest against his. He was now lying on his back, as Sarah adjusted her legs to now be linked between his. 

She began to kiss his chest as she made her way down to his tights. She placed her hands on the waist band pulled it towards her, giving her enough room to slide her hand down. With her free hand she began pulling the tights down. Jareth lifted his buttocks so that she would be able to pull the tights down completely. Now the tights were by his knees, as she slowly pulled them down further, but had to stop so that she could pull off his boots. She threw them on the floor and then continued to slide the tights down. Finally they were off and on the floor with the boots. Sarah crawled backwards to meet the other side of the bed. She wanted Jareth to come and get her, as she motioned him forward.

 He smirked and followed her orders. She placed her hand on the bed post and waited for Jareth to come over to her. Jareth grabbed her and pinned her down on the bed, now again on top of her, he began to caress her breast, leaning over and tracing the curves with his tongue. Sarah moaned. He opened his mouth and began sucking on her soft skin. Her nipples became hard as he teased them. He was sending chilled down her spine, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his moist lips and tongue working their way around her chest. Jareth then slid down to kiss her abdomen, working his way down he was stroking her upper thigh. 

Jareth forced her legs open as he began to kiss the inner part of her thighs moving to the center, licking all the sensitive areas, pulling at her hips to bring her closer to him, giving her an even more intense feeling. He sat back up and crawled over to be by Sarah's side as he kissed her lips once again, and wrapping his arm around her waist. Sarah started to caress his thigh as she grabbed his penis and began stroking it. Jareth moaned and closed his eyes licking his lips. Sarah smiled at the fact that he was enjoying himself, as he hardened in her hand. She slid down so that she was directly in front of his waist. As she opened her mouth and began to suck on his shaft. 

He fought to hold his fluid back, but it was no use. She was working her charm to good, as the sticky fluid leaked onto Sarah's hands. This only made the caressing easier. When she stopped she just lied on the bed, and Jareth crawled on top of her. She opened her legs and he slowly began working his way into her. She cried at the pain, as Jareth got further and further into her. He wrapped his arms around her and started pumping. Sarah gave into his torment and shuffled her hips back and forth to intensify the pumping, Jareth's fluid streamed into Sarah, leaving millions and millions of his seed within her. 

Jareth could see that Sarah was growing tired after three hours of pumping and grinding. He gave on last thrust and then stopped. He laid his head on her chest and listed to her pounding heart. Sarah just lay there stroking his hair. Sweat was trickling down her face. And the two sweat covered bodies laid there on the bed, and finally fell asleep.


	32. The day after

Chapter 32: The day after

The next morning Jareth woke up with Sarah asleep in his arms. He began stroking her hair.

            "I love you my queen!" He smiled knowing what had occurred the night before, hoping that his seed would find a way to one of Sarah's valuable eggs. Jareth laid there for about an hour, until Sarah woke up herself. 

            "Ummm… Good morning Jareth." Sarah smiled as she kissed him on the lips passionately.

            "Good morning my love. I trust you slept well."

            "Ummm…indeed I did. And you, my love?"

            "Just wonderful." He smiled.

            "Good!" Sarah said tightening her grip around Jareth. 

            "Well shall we get up and get started on our day?"

            "Oh do we have to? Can't we just stay here and stay in each-other's arms?"

            "We could do that, if you would like my love."

            "Good." Sarah was rubbing Jareth's arm.

            "It is quite cold this morning." Sarah whispered as she began to shiver.

            "Oh well here let me keep you warm." Jareth said, stroking Sarah's back, and putting his legs around hers, while pulling up the covers.

            "Is that better?" He asked.

            "Oh yes, thank you."

            "Of course." He replied kissing Sarah's forehead.

            "Jareth?"

            "Yes?"

            "Thank you… for last night." She blushed.

            "Your welcome Sarah. But why are you saying that?"

            "Because, you made it so special."

            "Well yes I had been planning for that moment for quite some time."

            "I could tell. Well I mean very thing was just beautiful and the food was delicious…And you weren't to bad yourself." Sarah joked.

            "Well I can't say the same for you. You were wonderful. And it was the best night of my life."

            "Jareth."

            "Yes?"

            "I love you, so much…" She began to cry. "…more than you will ever know."

            "Well I doubt that. Of course I know how much you love me. And I love you just as much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He said and began kissing Sarah intimately. They laid in bed for a few more hours and then Jareth suggested that they get up. He kissed Sarah and then climbed out of bed, walking into the wash chamber. He turned on the tub and then went back to Sarah.

            "Come on Sarah, we have to get you washed up." He ordered, leaning over to picking her up.

            "No…I don't want to get up" she moaned pulling the covers over her shoulders. Jareth took the covers and pulled them down. 

            "Oh yes Sarah! You are going to get up, whether you like it or not!" He laughed. Jumping on the bed and tickling Sarah.

            "Okay, okay I give up. You win…you win…!" She cried in laughter. 

            "That's better." He said picking her up and carrying her into the wash room. He carefully placed Sarah in the tub and began rubbing her body with the sponge to clean her body, from the dried sweat from the night before. 

            "Well Jareth you are going to have to get clean as well. For what ever you have planned. So why don't you come in here with me."

            "I thought you'd never ask." He smiled while stepping in. He sat down facing Sarah and she began to wash him as well. Jareth leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Once they finished their bath, Sarah stepped out and grabbed a towel. Jareth followed her and Sarah handed him a towel as well. 

            "Thank you." He stated, kissing Sarah on the cheek and wrapping the towel around his waist.

            "Your welcome." She wrapped her towel around herself and grabbing another towel she began to dry her hair. She walked into the bed chamber still rapidly rubbing the towel through her hair, as she watched Jareth pick something out to wear and place each article of clothing on the bed. She had never seen a men pay such attention to how he looked. He was now walking back and forth thinking about the outfit he had chosen.

            "What do you think Sarah?" pointing to the clothes on the bed.

            "Well, I think they are just fine."

            "Well fine is not good enough. It needs to be excellent."

            "Okay."

            "How about you chose something for me to wear? This will be a nice change for once." When Sarah heard this she stopped rubbing her hair and said,

            "You want me to choose you outfit?"

            "Why yes." Jareth replied shocked by her question.

            "Okay." Sarah smiled. She dropped the towel on the floor and walked over to the chest and pulled out all of his shirts and laid them on the bed. Then she grabbed all of his tights and put them on the bed as well. Walking over to the wardrobe she took all of his vests and coats.

            "What are you doing Sarah?" Jareth laughed.

            "What do you think? I am picking out your outfit." She smiled. Jareth just watched as she looked so serious. 

            "Jareth!"

            "Yes!"

            "Stand over here please."

            "Okay." He laughed again. Sarah took two shirts and held them up to Jareth's chests.

            "Hum?" She thought for a brief moment and then placed one of the shirts one the chair in the corner of the room and the other back on the bed. She continued this routine over and over, with all of the shirts, all of the tights, coats and vests. Until finally there was only one shirt, one pair of tights, and one coat, lying on the bed. 

            "Okay Jareth. Here is the outfit that you are going to wear." She said pointing to the articles of clothing lying on the bed. Jareth started laughing hysterically. As he noticed that the clothes that Sarah chose for him to wear were the same ones that he had laid out before. 

            "Well are you sure Sarah?" Jareth joked.

            "Yes! I am sure." She laughed, while blushing.

            "Good decision." 

            "Thanks."

Jareth dropped the towel and sat on the edge of the bed. He took the pair of tights and slipped them on. While he was getting dressed Sarah took all the rest of the clothes and began to put them back where she got them. When she finished Jareth was putting sitting in the chair watching Sarah. He had finished dressing. Sarah looked at him.

            "What are you looking at?" She questioned.

            "Only at the most beautiful thing in all the worlds, and I am thinking how lucky I am to have it."

            "And what would it be?"

            "You, my darling, you." He replied looking intently into her eyes. Sarah giggled and turned red. *God he's good!* she thought.

            "Now what are you going to wear Sarah?"

            "I don't know yet. I have to go to my bed chamber and look."

            "Ah. Sarah."

            "Yeah!"

            "This…is your bed chamber." Jareth smiled. Sarah looked around and then it clicked. *Oh yeah we're married, duh!* she mused.

            "Right!"

Jareth laughed at her sudden realization.

            "It's okay! Don't worry about it…Here." Jareth waved his hand and then all of Sarah's things were now on his bed. Laid out neatly. Sarah walked over to the bed and put her hand on a gown that she wanted to wear, but was stopped by Jareth.

            "Nope." He stated. So Sarah put her hand on another gown, that she thought about wearing, and was about to pick it up…

            "Nope." Jareth shout out again.

            "Okay then! You pick!" She mocked.

            "Hum?" Jareth started walking around Sarah and scanning her up and down.

            "Hum…Hum…Hum…" he repeated, tapping his finger on his chin.

            "Well?" Sarah interrupted impatiently. 

            "I'm thinking! Now stand still." He walked over to the bed and picked up two gowns and brought them over to put in front of Sarah. Sarah just laughed because he was teasing her and copying what she did to him.

            "This is going to be very difficult. Something is not right. Come stand over here!" He ordered. Sarah obeyed and stood in front of the balcony. Jareth snapped his fingers and suddenly the towel she was wearing was gone, and was replaced by a beautiful gown. It was a plum purple color. It was fitted around the bodice. The sleeves hung off her shoulders and were also fitted around her arms up to the elbow. And from the elbow to about the middle of her hand they flared out. There was gold trim around the hem of the gown and covered the seams along the rest of the gown. And just above the waist was gold rope that when tied, dangled in the front. From the waist down the gown flowed freely to the floor, with a simple train in the back. The neck line was low and revealed cleavage.

            "Ah yes that is much better." Jareth sighed, gazing at how beautiful Sarah looked in it. And pleased with his choice. Sarah ran to the vanity and looked in the mirror. She loved it. Running up to Jareth she hugged him tightly. 

            "It is beautiful. Thank you."

            "Yes well one thing is missing, that will make this complete." Jareth walked over to the vanity and opened the draw, carefully taking out a gold tiara. He smiled at Sarah and then placed it on top of her head.

            "There! That's better!" Pleased with himself he kissed Sarah on the lips and took her hand.

            "Now it is time to go."

            "Go where?"

            "To the Half-ground!"

            "But why?"

            "To claim our new kingdom. Of course."

            "Oh. Now? But we just got married." Sarah frowned.

            "I know, I am just joking. I'm taking you into the city, so that we can pick up that painting you like so much."

            "It's done being cleaned?"

            "Yes."

            "Well finally! It's about time."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well it has been gone for so long. I was beginning to think that you were never going to get it back. Besides, why does it take so long to get a painting      cleaned?"

            "Okay to tell you the truth Sarah, I did not get it cleaned."

            "So you lied to me?"

            "Well yes."

            "Why? What did you do with it?"

            "You will see. But believe me I only lied, because it is a surprise, and I don't want to you know what really happened to it."

            "Why?"

            "That's that surprise Sarah. You will have to wait and find out." He smiled kissing her hand.

            "Shall we go than?" He asked.

            "I guess so."


	33. The painting

Chapter 33: The painting

They walked down the hall and Sarah looked at the spot where the painting use to be. Jareth watched her and smiled. When they got to the doorway Jareth grabbed a coat and placed it around Sarah's neck and tied it for her. Then he took his cape and fastened it to his coat. He opened the door and allowed Sarah to go first. He placed his hand on her back and escorted her through the city. Sarah was looking at everything. It was a much nicer day today, then the day that Sarah went out the last time. 

Sarah felt safe being help by Jareth, and she knew now that nothing was going to happen to her. She remembered when Jareth had told her that she was not to go out of the castle without the king to escort, her because bad things would happen. And he was right. And well today she had her king as her escort and was glad. She was watching all of the goblins busy at work, selling things to other people. And when she passed the corner where she was abducted she shivered. And that only made Jareth pull her closer to him, knowing what she was thinking about. She turned her head and smiled at Jareth. 

Finally after an hour of walking they got to a large building that looked very different than all the other buildings and houses. All the other buildings and houses looked run down and uncared for. But this building was beautiful and very classy. This definitely looked like a place the king would visit. Two guards bowed to the king and queen, than opened the doors for them as well. Jareth and Sarah bowed to them as a thank you, and then walked into the building. There was a line of guards on either side of the hall, and a red carpet in the center of the hall led the way. Jareth looked at Sarah as she looked at the hundreds of paintings on the walls. 

            "Jareth who are all this paintings of?"

            "These paintings are of my family, Sarah."

            "There are so many."

            "Well we have been around for a very long time."

            "Right!" They continued down the all and they turned left to face a door that was being guarded by a tall goblin.

            "Jareth, how come this place is full of guards and your, I mean our castle has hardly any?"

            "Because I don't live here. If I did it would not need to be guarded. I am all the security you need. I know everything that is going on in my own, I mean         our own castle."

            "Oh."

The guard moved to one side of the door and turned the knob of the door, forcing it to swing open. Jareth told Sarah to walk in first and she did. Then Jareth walked up behind her. It was a big open room, and in the corner of the room Sarah could see tremendous rectangle that was covered by a red velvet cloth. She assumed that it was a painting because it was resting on an easel. She walked over to it, looking behind her to look at Jareth.

            "May I?" Jareth nodded his head, yes. She put out her hand and grasped the cloth. Slowly and carefully removing the cloth, she began to see Jareth's face appear from under it. And then more of the painting was being uncovered. But this time the painting looked different. Sarah gasped at the sight.

            "Do you like it my love?"

            "Jareth, it's…it's…us!"

            "Yes, my queen it is." He said sliding his arms around her waist and holding her tightly.

            "Oh Jareth it's truly beautiful. And it looks just like me!"

            "Well I would hope so."

The painting was indeed Jareth and Sarah standing next to each-other. The gown that Sarah was wearing was the exact gown that she was wearing when she first arrived in the Underground. 

            "But why that gown Jareth. Why the one that I made? I mean don't get me wrong I still love it. But out of all the gowns you have seen me in. why that particular one?"

            "Because the gown you are wearing in this painting is the gown I saw you in, when you reentered my life. I will never forget that day. Remember when I first saw you I said,

            'Nice gown, we match perfectly. It must be a sign for something'?"

            "Yes."

            "Well that was it."

            "Oh Jareth. I am so lucky to have you. And this is just wonderful. Do we get to take it home? Or is it going to stay here?"

            "We can take it home. And put it back where it originally came from." Jareth kissed Sarah's forehead and pulled her closed. Sarah trailed her finger across the painting.

            "We look good together don't we?"

            "Without a doubt." He grinned. He took the cloth from Sarah and placed it back on the painting. Just then a little man walked in, wearing an apron that had paint splotches all over it. And he had a paintbrush tucked behind his ear. When he saw the king and queen he bowed.

            "Ah, Your Highnesses. How nice it is to see you." Jareth and Sarah bowed in return.

            "Ah Wendell. Another wonderful job. I am truly pleased. This is your royal highness, Queen Sarah." He said putting his hand out and Sarah stepped forward and bowed again.

            "It is a pleasure to meet you. And the painting you have done, what a spectacular job." Sarah spoke delicately. 

            "Why thank you. And it is an honor to meet you as well. I enjoyed painting you. You are quite a beauty, and it was a challenge to make sure that all of it        showed in this painting. The king would have it no other way." When he said this Sarah looked at Jareth who simply smiled at her. 

            "May I add Your Highness, that you are very lucky to have found this girl? She is definitely what you need, and have needed for quite some time."

            "I know Wendell. I know." He stated taking Sarah hand and kissing it gently.

            "Well we must be off now. It was really nice to see you again."

            "Why thank you, Your Highness. It was a pleasure." He bowed.

            "Yes it was very nice to meet you Sir Wendell."

            "Please, with His Majesty's permission, just Wendell is fine." He said looking at Jareth. And Jareth nodded that it was okay.

            "Well then, it was nice meeting you Wendell."

            "My lady." Wendell smiled and took Sarah's hand and kissed it. Jareth put his hand on her back and they began to walk to the door. And he briefly turned around.

            "Oh Wendell!"

            "Yes, Your Highness?"

            "You can have that dropped off today."

            "Of course."

            "Good! Come my love." Jareth said as he turned back around and began to walk through the doorway. As they passed through the door quickly shut behind them and the guard was back in front of the door. They walked down the hall. And Jareth stopped every couple of steps to find that Sarah was stopping to look at the paintings closer. She smiled at all the paintings of Jareth, from when he was a young boy to today. There were so many. 

            "Soon you will be on the wall next to me Sarah."

            "I hope so." She smiled and walked to Jareth so that they could leave. When they got to the doors the guards opened them for the king and queen. Jareth and Sarah stepped outside and began walking back to the castle. Sarah noticed some poor goblins sitting by a trash can looking through it to find some food. As she watched she was saddened by it and began to cry.

            "Sarah, what ever is the matter?"

            "Jareth those poor goblins, they look so hungry."

            "Well what would you like me to do about it?"

            "Feed them Jareth give them some food. They can't just eat waste!"

            "Sarah why does that bother you?"

            "Because you are suppose to be caring for them and it does not look like you are doing that. Making them eat trash is not my idea of caring!" She shouted angrily.

            "I see." Jareth said with a frown on his face. He did not like that he had upset Sarah.

            "Well we are going to have to fix this." Jareth stated. He turned to the goblins and changed the garbage can of waste into a table full of delicious foods. There were fruits, vegetables, and cook meats. They looked to the king and smiled, bowing to him in thanks. Jareth nodded his head, to show that they were noticed. He turned to Sarah, 

            "Is that better?"

            "Well, what about all the other goblins, you have to treat them better too. Just look at their homes!" Jareth looked around at the homes and buildings and agreed that they were indeed unbearable. So he fabricated a crystal and threw it at the houses in the distance. Suddenly they were all repaired and looked brand new. They were beautiful. Sarah smiled at the transformation.

            "Anything else that you feel should be changed my love?"

            "Just one more thing." 

            "And what would that be?"

            "Their clothes, are all moth eaten and un-kept."

            "Well that will have to change too." Jareth waved his hand and suddenly all of the goblins where in wonderful, vibrant clothing.

            "There. Would that be all for the day?"

            "Yes I think so. Jareth are you mad?"

            "No, of course not. I think it is good that you are taking action on this. This has needed to be done. I just feel awful that I have not done anything earlier."

            "Oh Jareth don't feel bad on my account! You are a busy man, and there is a lot that you have to do. But it is done now so don't worry." She said looking into Jareth's eyes.

            "Let's go home." She smiled and then took his hand and they continued down the road. They got to the castle and Jareth opened the doors. When they stepped inside Jareth untied Sarah's cloak and took it off her shoulders, placing it on the hook. Then he undid his cape and hung it on the hook as well. He took Sarah's hand and they walked down the hall to their bed chamber. Sarah looked at the wall and saw that the painting was now hanging on the wall. It looked so good. Sarah stopped and admired it. *What a wonder surprise it was!* She thought. Walking into their bed chamber Sarah saw Jareth sitting in rail on the balcony. She walked up to his and leaned over to look into his eyes.

            "Jareth, wha…."

            "Am I a bad king?" Jareth interrupted.

            "Oh Jareth." Sarah said, kneeling down on the floor looking up at him, as she was rubbing his knee.

            "I mean it Sarah! Am I really so cruel to my people?"

            "Jareth, you are what you are and you can't help that…."

            "Well I want to do something about that!" He shouted getting up and walking over to the other side of the balcony and placing his hands on the rail, as he looked out over his kingdom. Sarah sighed and got up. Walking over to him she took his hand and kissed it. But Jareth was not looking at her.

            "Jareth, I use to think that you were a horrible man…"

            "Your point?"

            "Will you just let me finish!..." She yelled grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. "…But something inside made me love you for who you are. Then I got to know you better and that love grew even stronger. If you had that affect on me, a mortal, then you must have the same affect on your own people. It might even be just as great. Deep inside they love you Jareth, even if they are afraid of you. But if you listen to them and understand them, they will love you even more; just as I do. Do you understand what I am telling you Jareth?" She asked searching his eyes for an answer. Jareth took her hand and kissed it, and while placing it back down he smiled at her.

            "What would I do without you?"

            "I don't know."


	34. Being

Chapter 34: Being

Jareth and Sarah were getting really hungry so Jareth offered to make something for them to eat. They walked to the dinning room and Jareth helped Sarah into her seat. Then he went into the kitchen and made something for a late dinner. They had been gone most of the day. When he came back in the room and handed Sarah a glass of red liquid. It smelt terrible. Sarah looked at Jareth in disgust. 

            "Taste it Sarah, I assure you that it tasted wonderful." She lifted the glass and brought it to her lips. She took a sip and swallowed. Jareth was now kneeling next to her, waiting to see her reaction.

            "This is delicious. It tastes just like strawberries." She smiled and took another sip

            "Umm! I know." He took the glass from Sarah and took a sip himself. When he finished Sarah noticed that some of the liquid was still on his lips, so she leaned over and licked it off. 

            "Umm! It even tastes better with a bit of the king." She said as she kissed him. Jareth turned the chair so that she was seated in front of him, instead of towards the table. He placed his hand on her lap and was caressing her thigh. Sarah slid off the chair and was now lying on top of Jareth who was lying on the floor. She was rubbing his chest and kissing his neck. Jareth's arms were around Sarah as he began to undo the buttons on her gown. She smiled at him, and slid her hand down to his tights and rubbed the inside of his thighs. Jareth rolled her over carefully so that she did not bang her head on the floor, pulling his coat off and laying it under Sarah's head as a cushion. 

They made love right than and there, moving from the floor to the table, and from the table to the chair, and back to the floor. They got redressed and ate their dinner. It was cold when they took their first bite, but Jareth reheated it. Sarah became really tired and asked if she could go to bed. 

            "Of course Sarah. And may I join you?"

            "Of course what kind of question is that? You are the king, and my husband for that matter. You can do what ever you want."

            "Does that mean that I can take you into my arms and make you mine again?" He whispered into her ear.

            "We will have to see." When she said that, Jareth stopped dead in his tracks.

            "What do you mean?"

            "We will see, if you can let me sleep for at least a half hour, to an hour at most, than maybe. But right now I am tired and I want to go to bed."

            "I understand completely, my lady!" Jareth bowed. Sarah changed into her nightgown and slipped into bed. And Jareth took off his coat, shirt, and other accessories, all but his tights; and slipped into bed as well. Sarah was lying on her side. Jareth slid over to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

            "Sleep well my love." He whispered and kissed her shoulder. 

One month had passed and everything was going great. They claimed the Half-ground, and checked up on it, on a regular basis. Sarah was in the wash chamber and was just getting out of the tub, her eyes opened wide. She ran out of the wash chamber and up to Jareth, waking him up.

            "Jareth!"

            "Umm..." He rolled over to look at Sarah. When he saw her wide eyed, he sat up in the bed. "…What is it Sarah?" He asked completely concerned that something had happened.

            "What day is today?" She asked.

            "It is the seventeenth. Why?"

            "I'm late!" She cried walking back and forth.

            "What!" Jareth said shaking his head. "Late for what Sarah, we have nothing planned for the day?"

            "Jareth I was supposed to get my period three days ago. And it has not come yet!" She stated at a rapid rate. "Does this mean, I'm…?"

            "I am afraid so!" Jareth smiled. Sarah just stopped dead and stood with her mouth open wide, cracking a smile.

            "I…I…I can't believe it! I'm…I'm pregnant! Oh Jareth!" Sarah screamed leaping onto the bed and hugging Jareth tightly. Jareth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her over and over again. Jareth laughed,

            "Sarah I have never seen you so happy!"

            "Oh Jareth, finally something that we both and share together, that was made with you and me! I just can't believe it!" She sat up putting her hand on her stomach. She was breathing at a rapid rate. Jareth sat up beside her. 

            "Well, you're going to have to believe it Sarah, because that's a baby, and you are going to have that baby, in nine months."

            "Your right, we are going to have to prepare!..." Sarah said crawling off the bed and walking back and forth. "…What are we going to name it? Where is      it going to sleep? What kind of toys should we get?"

            "Sarah!"

            "Yeah?"

            "Will you relax! We have just found this out. You still have eight months to decide all that. Right now just relax and enjoy carrying the baby." He said as he got up and placed his hand on her abdomen. He knew that he would not be able to feel anything yet, but just the thought that there was a little being that he and his love had made, was forming inside her excited him.


	35. Goblin Gossip

Chapter 35: Goblin Gossip  
  
Sarah rested her head on Jareth's shoulder and placed her hand on top of his as he rubbed her belly. It was a very cold morning, they could tell that fall was in the air. Jareth pulled the sheet off of the bed and wrapped it around Sarah and himself.  
            "Here Sarah, it is getting rather cold. If you stand here in the cold air, all wet like this you are going to get sick!"  
            "Thanks!" Sarah said wrapping her arms around Jareth to make her self even warmer. Jareth kissed her on the cheek and then pulled away from Sarah. Walking over to the wardrobe, he pulled out a gown for Sarah to wear, and handed it to her.  
            "Here, put this gown on, love...Unfortunately even with this great news we still have to work, and watch over our kingdoms darling."  
            "Of course Jareth." Sarah nodded her head, dropping the sheet on the floor and quickly tried to get into her gown.

            "I think that today is a good day to go to the Half-ground and see how things are doing! So after breakfast we shall go!" Jareth stated while standing behind Sarah, and helping to fasten her gown.  
            "Jareth what ever you want to do, we will do it. And I have to ask, when did you schedule for the up coming ball?"  
            "I believe that it is scheduled for the twenty-ninth of this month. Why?"  
            "Well because we are going to have to inform King Roth that the ball is set for that date and not for the twenty-second."  
            "Umm I see. Yes we can do that once we return, my love. And thank you for bring it to my attention."  
            "Of course." Sarah smiled. She now was helping to fasten the vest onto Jareth.  
            "There, you are all set."  
            "Excellent. Thank you very much. Well I am going to get breakfast ready now. You can stay here and do your hair if you wish. I think  
            that will be enough time."  
            "Okay, that sound's good to me. I will stay hear and do my hair. And when I am done I will just meet you in the dinning room correct?"  
            "Correct."  
            "Okay." Sarah smiled at Jareth and kissed him in the lips. And before Jareth left the room he placed his hand on her belly. Sarah did her hair, while humming. She was in a glorious mood. The thought of a child just blew her mind away. Walking down the hall Sarah noticed that one of the doors to a chamber was open. That generally was not open. And inside she could hear whispering. She quietly crept up to the door and turned her head so that she could hear what was being said. She could hear some goblins talking about Sarah. They were making fun of her. And say that they hated her. That the Goblin King was much better off without her...  
When Sarah heard this, she backed away from the door and ran to the kitchen. She could see Jareth still hard at work. Running past him, she made her way into the dinning room. Jareth could hear sniffling and heavy breathing coming from the dinning room. And it sounded all to familiar. He dropped the knife on the counter and ran into the dinning room. He saw Sarah with her head, face down of the table covered by her hands. Jareth walked over to her and knelt beside her.  
            "Sarah, my love. What ever is the matter?"  
            "Oh Jareth!" She said picking her head up to look at Jareth. Jareth pulled off one of his gloves and began whipping away her tears that left a trail on her cheek.  
            "When I was walking to come here I saw one of the doors open in the hall. I could hear whispering so I walked over and put my ear to the door so that I       would be able to hear what was being said. I know that sounds nosey but it did not sound good to me. So I listened. And what I could hear..they...they..."  
            "Yes love. What?"  
            "...They were talking about me." She said quietly, dropping her head to look to the floor.  
            "And what were they saying Sarah?" Jareth now had a completely concerned look on his face that was mixed with anger.  
            "They were saying that you were much better off without me, before I came here!"  
Sarah was still looking down to the floor and could only see Jareth's boots that were once directly below her, now out of sight. She looked up and saw Jareth storming out of the dinning room. She jumped up and ran after him.  
            "Jareth! Jareth! What are you doing?" She asked in a loud whisper. Jareth did not turn around, but only continued down the hall. When he got to the door that was partly open he stopped. He could hear that they were still talking.  
            "Alls she does is, get in trouble and His Highness is always stuck having to go and save her. I heard him talking one day before they got married. He was     saying that he was getting pretty tired of all this rescuing and could not wait until she married him, so that he could finally relax and not have to worry about   her getting into trouble."  
            "No!!" Another goblin replied in shock.  
            "And who does she think she is anyways, sneaking out of the castle, even after His Highness warned her not to?"  
            "I know really." Another goblin said in disgust.  
By this time Sarah was now standing at the opposite wall, and was looking at the floor. She felt so horrible. And was thinking about what, she may have done to make them so mad at her, and to even cause them to hate her. Jareth looked at Sarah and shut his eyes. Taking a deep breath he punched open the door and barged inside. Sarah's head jolted up as she watched Jareth enter the room. When Jareth entered the room Sarah could hear the goblins scream with fright. One of them even tried to run out of the room. But Jareth tossed a crystal at him, causing him to freeze in his place. Sarah just watched as, Jareth sudden appeared back in the hallway, with and hand on an ear of each of the two goblins. He looked furious. Tossing them downward, to kneel on their knees he yelled at them, as they were kneeling in front of Sarah.  
            "Now bow to your queen and apologize to her immediately!" He screamed. There were now other goblins looking at the commotion that had stirred up in the hall.  
            "Apologize! Now!" He yelled louder, pushing the goblins.  
            "Jareth! Stop it! Stop it!" Sarah cried. Jareth stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were full of tears.  
            "Just listen to what they have to say Jareth! Just listen!" She was gazing into his eyes waiting for his reaction.  
            "Very well." Jareth sighed. "Come on get up." Jareth grabbed their arms and helped them to their feet. He began walking back down the hall to the throne room. And Sarah slowly followed. When she entered the throne room Jareth was sitting at his throne waiting for Sarah to take a seat at her throne. And so she walked over and took her seat. As soon as she was seated Jareth began speaking to the goblins.  
            "Now, I want to hear the entire story. What were you both talking about?" Jareth said in a calm manner. So they began to tell him. There were a few times where he began to lash out at the goblins but Sarah would tell him to take a deep breath and relax. So it continued. Jareth also continued to ask them questions. And he could see that the goblins felt bad about what they had said. And one of them told Sarah, that what he had said about, Jareth wishing for the wedding day to come so that he did not have to save her anymore, was a lie. And he apologized. They both did and were indeed sincere. Sarah could see that. Jareth told them that they were not allowed to talk about her or about his affairs ever again. And that this time was their first and only time of getting away with it. He told them that he will not be so easy on them next time around. And they bowed to Jareth and Sarah, thanking them both kindly for sparing their lives, and left the room, to get back to work.


	36. Meeting With the Council

  
Chapter 36: Meeting with the council  
  
     "Sarah I apologize for losing my temper. They should not have been saying anything about you. And I apologize for their  
            actions, as well." Jareth stated quietly.  
            "Jareth it is not your fault! They were just stating their opinion about me. Although I don't know what I did that would possibly get them so            mad at me. I have done nothing to upset anyone so I don't understand."  
            "Sarah they are just goblins, with a wasted life. They have nothing else to do but to make fun of others, and make others       miserable...Now since our breakfast time has been wasted, we should probably go to the Half-ground now and we can eat something    on the way there. If that is alright with you?"  
            "That is perfectly fine Jareth. What ever needs to happen we will do it."  
            "Well then let us go!" Jareth took Sarah's hand getting up from their seats and they walked over to the balcony. They both took a deep breath and Jareth transported them to the Half-ground. They stopped at the entry way to the city. Guards bowed to them. Jareth nodded his head to acknowledge them. Then the guards opened the gates. Jareth and Sarah walked in. Jareth held Sarah close for he did not want to lose her. They traveled through the city, casually speaking with some of the peasants. Many of the peasants were very happy with the way that the Half-ground had turned out since Jareth and Sarah had become the king and Queen. As they made their way through the city they stopped once more in front of the castle. In the beginning when Sarah would visit she dreaded entering the castle. She would get uncomfortable. But Jareth would pull her closer to him and assure her that nothing was going to happen. This always made Sarah feel a bit better. Now as they stood in front of the door Sarah was not as afraid. She was gradually getting more use to it. As Jareth waved his hand the doors opened. He put out his hand and allowed Sarah to step in first. She nodded her head and smiled at him. He was a complete gentleman. He had his hand on her back as they walked in...  
            "Ah good morning Your Highnesses! How are you on this frigid morning?"  
            "Ah Ardor, it has been a rough morning and I fear that it will only get worse."  
            "I am sorry to hear that my Lord. Is there anything I can do for you?" He said as he offered to take Sarah's cloak. Sarah whispered     "Thank you" as she untied her cloak and handed it to him.  
            "Your Highness, shall I take you cape as well?"  
            "Oh no thanks I am all set."  
            "Of course." He bowed.  
            "Ardor please send for Banter, I wish to speak with him. And tell him to meet me in the Throne room!" Jareth ordered as he looked to Ardor. Ardor bowed again and then left the open hall, turning left to go and find Banter.  
            "Sarah shall we go to the Throne room?"  
            "Well if that is where you told Banter to meet you than yes." Jareth kissed Sarah on the forehead, smirking at her for being so wise to him. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed him in the lips before beginning to walk with Jareth to the room. They walked in and took their seats. There were councilmen in the room. They were the usual ones that took care of everything while Jareth and Sarah were back in the Underground. Jareth asked how everything was going. The councilmen told him that there had been a few rogues but they took care of them, they were now in a oubliette inside the Labyrinth. When Sarah heard this she thought about her time in the oubliette. Then she remembered Hoggle and how she had not seen him since she had been there, nor any of her other friends. She decided to ask Jareth about them. But every time she was about to speak, Jareth would ask the councilmen another question. So she decided to wait. There was a knock at the throne room door.  
            "Come in!" Jareth ordered. And the doors swung open, Banter came walking in, he bowed to Jareth, and then bowed again, only  
this time to Sarah. He walked up to her and kissed her hand and then stepped back. Jareth turned his face to Sarah to see her smiling. He leaned over and whispered to Sarah. She nodded her head and then got up from her seat.  
            "Excuse me Gentlemen but I have some things that I need to tend to." She said as she carefully lifted the bottom of her gown off the floor so that she did not trip on it. Banter was looking at her, as she kissed Jareth on the lips and smiled. Banter said something  
under his breath. 

Background information on Banter: Banter has been living in the castle of the Half-ground for over six hundred years. He has been the most trusted adviser of that castle for five hundred and forty-one years, which would explain his name. He grew up in that castle. His  
father and mother were best friends of the prior king and queen. He is much older than Jareth, who has only been alive for three hundred years. When Sarah first came to the Underground Banter thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever heard of. And when he heard that Jareth had fallen for her, he became infuriated. For he himself had heard of her, when King Locket would mention her during his time as king. Banter had wanted so much to meet her and court her. Hearing of how beautiful she was. And when she had been held captive in King Locket's castle he would try to go and see her. But King Locket would hold him back. He himself had fallen for her. 

There was a magic that she held that had all the men crazy to woo her. Now he has to deal with seeing her in the arms of Jareth. He sees her every week with the knowledge that she is wed to Jareth and that she is now Queen, and that just kills him. And before entering the throne room he takes deep breaths and forces a smile to prepare for heartbreak yet again. So again when he saw Sarah kiss Jareth on the lips, this got him upset. But he could not let it show, so he counted to ten under his breath. He watched as Sarah walked over to the door. He ran over to the door and grabbed it for her.  
            "Well thank you Banter!" Sarah smiled.  
            "Of course my lady!" He smirked. And Sarah left. He shut the door behind her. When he turned around he saw Jareth looking strictly at him. Banter turned red and cleared his throat, as he walked back over to stand in front of Jareth.  
            "Your Highness, I..."  
            "Make it strictly known Banter that she is your Queen and my wife for that matter! I am aware of your feelings for her. And you are going             to have to control yourself and get any thoughts pertaining to her out of your head. Other than, that she is you queen and you do as she says! Understand?... Because if you don't let me know right now and I will find someone else to fill in your place! And let me tell you that             there are quite a few people that I have in mind. So I will have no problem doing it! Do I make myself clear!" Jareth spoke in the most stern tone any of the councilmen had heard before. And he meant very word. When he spoke his eyes were fixed on Banter. The councilmen could see that Banter was embarrassed and was trying not to show it. They also notice that Jareth did not care about, making a fool of him in front of them.  
            "Yes Your Highness I understand." Banter frowned.  
            "Good! Now with that said, back to work. I have to ask you, for the next year or so I am going to need someone to watch over this place really well. And I need you to pick a group that is willing to stay here and watch over it, with you. And I warn you that if something goes wrong I can't help you. You will have to find a way to fix the problem yourselves..." Jareth got up from his throne and started walking towards the doors.  
            "...I want you to let me know about your choice, later on this evening. Understand?"

            "Well yes, Your Highness? But has brought this on? Is anything that matter?" Banter asked confused. Jareth was almost out the door, when he stopped and mumbled,  
            "No nothing is the matter. Everything is wonderful!"  
            "Well then what is it?" Banter asked eagerly. Jareth sighed and smiled at the wall opposite him and said,  
            "Your Highness, Queen Sarah is with child." Banter jumped backwards.  
            "What!?" He asked in shock not sure that what he had heard was correct.  
            "I said that Your Highness, Queen Sarah is with child!" Jareth turned now to look at Banter. Jareth could tell that Banter's heart had dropped into the pit of his stomach, as he watched his expression. The other councilmen crowded around Jareth congratulating him, and asking him all sorts of questions. But Jareth told them to be quiet for they were not to know yet. And that is why he had Sarah leave the room. He did not want Sarah to know that his surprise was to stay with her every day during her time of pregnancy. And that he was not going to go to the Half-ground for anything. And he made sure to tell the councilmen that. 

It was a special surprise for his love. As he was telling the councilmen this Banter moved to the back of the crowd. He was dumb founded and did not know what to do. Although he mused that, Jareth was saying all this stuff to rub it in his face. To make him feel worse. He did believe that it was true, but did not like that he brought it up. After five minutes, Jareth finally told the councilmen to get back to work. 

They bowed good bye and wished him a safe journey home. As well as luck with the Queen. Jareth shut the door behind him and walked down the hall with a smile on his face. He liked that fact that he made Banter upset. And he liked that fact that he could rave about Sarah being with child, even more. But he promised himself that he would not tell anyone else about their big secret.


	37. Quiet Time

  
Chapter 37: Banter  
  
Jareth walked down the hall and knocked on the door that was on his right.  
            "Come in!" He heard Sarah say. He walked in and saw Sarah sitting on a sofa in the corner of the room. There were other ladies with her. He bowed to the women and then to Sarah. Walking over to her he knelt down beside her and kissed her hand. Looking to the ladies he said,  
            "Sorry to disturb you ladies. Did I interrupt anything?"  
            "Oh no Jareth it is quite alright! We were just having girl talk that's all." Sarah smiled.  
            "So you have been enjoying yourself?" He asked looking up at Sarah lovingly.  
            "Indeed, I am!" She smiled back down at him.  
            "Good!" He looked up at her and then pulled up to kiss her on the lips.  
            "Well ladies I think that it is time that we leave, King Jareth and Queen Sarah alone." One woman whispered, as she smiled to them and began to get up.  
            "Oh no, excuse me, I will leave you ladies alone. I have some unfinished business to attend to." Jareth said looking at the woman and getting up from the floor. He kissed Sarah once more and walked back to the door.  
            "I will come back later and find you, my love!" He smiled looking intimately at Sarah.  
            "Okay! I will be right here." She smiled. And watched Jareth begin to close the door.  
            "Or in the gardens!" She shouted to Jareth before he got the chance to shut the door completely. When he heard her he quickly swung it open again and shook his head, smiling to let her know that he heard her. Then began to shut the door, but Sarah called out again,  
            "Or in the study! Or...or...or in the dinning room having tea!" She shouted. Then she just heard Jareth laughing as he closed it all the way and continued to laugh walking down the hall.  
            "God I love that woman! She is just to much!" Jareth left the castle going out onto the grounds. He walked around to see if anything was in need of repair. He also spoke with the guards and warned them that they were going to have to work extra hard and keep a firm ground. To watch out for any trouble makers and make them pay the price, for any wrong doings. After that Jareth went back to the Underground. There he, sat and waited for calls from the Aboveground, of kids wanting their siblings taken away. There was one, so he went to the Aboveground and bursted through the window of a little boy's home. He frightened the child.  
            "You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King!"  
            "Jon, go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby!"  
            "I can't!" The boy wined.  
            "I've brought you, a gift!" Jareth stated in his routine tone.  
            "What is it?" The boy asked curiously.  
            "It's a crystal, nothing more...." Jareth began twirling a crystal around his hands, moving it around like it had a mind of it's own.  
            "... But if you turn it this way and look into it. It will show you, your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary boy who takes care of a screaming baby! Do you want it?..." The boy just looked at him thinking how much he wanted the crystal. "...Than forget the baby!"  
            "I can't! It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me. But I have to have my brother back. He must be so scared!"

            "Jon! Don't defy me!..." The Goblin King screamed. "...You're no match for me Jon!"  
            "But I have to have my brother back!" Jareth sighed once again. He would get annoyed with these mortals and their decisions. One minute they don't want their siblings, and the next, when he was nice enough to grant them their wish. They want them back. And have to go through the Labyrinth. So Jareth stepped aside and continued with his routine lines.  
            "He's there, in my castle! Do you still want to look for him?"

            "Is that the castle beyond the Goblin city?"  
            "Turn back Jon! Turn back before it is to late."  
            "I can't, don't you understand that I can't?"  
            "What a pity!... You have thirteen hours to reach the soul of the Labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes one of us, forever. Such a pity." Jareth laughed and then vanished from the boy's sight, leaving him to wonder the maze of hell. Jareth was back in the Underground. As he was seated at his throne,   
            "I just don't understand these mortals. They are all so stubborn. Can't they just appreciate what I am trying to do for them. After all I go out of      my way to help them, and they just don't see that!" Jareth yelled taking his riding crop and whipping it onto the arm of his chair. It caused a loud sound which startled the goblin council. Jareth looked at them and then got up from his seat. He walked out of the room and down the hall. He stopped to look at the painting of him and Sarah. He smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife. Then walked into their bed chamber. He flopped down on the bed and rubbed his temples. He was getting a tremendous headache. He closed his eyes and sighed, attempting to fall asleep, but failed miserably. He wanted Sarah to be with him. He conjured a crystal and looked at Sarah. She was still in the room that Jareth saw her last. She was talking with the ladies and Jareth could see her smiling. He also saw that at every chance she could, when the ladies were not looking at her, she would rub her belly, and smile, biting her lower lip.  
  


Back in the Half-ground:  
  
    "Sarah?...Sarah!"  
            "Oh. Yes?"  
            "What ever is the matter child?"  
            "Oh, nothing at all. Why do you ask?"  
            "Well it seems that you are not paying any attention to what I say."  
            "Oh, I'm sorry! I have a lot on my mind. That's all... Nothing bad of course!" Sarah stated as she looked to the woman on her right, seated on the sofa. Who's eyes were now wide and attentive.  
            "Ah! Right. Now as I was saying...." The women went on speaking, but again Sarah had her mind on other things. So she could barely understand what the woman was talking about, nor did she care. Sarah decided that she wanted to go and get something to eat. So she stood up, bowed to the women. Who nodded in response. And walked out the door. As she shut the door, she leaned against it. Tilting her head back to rest on the door. She closed her eyes and sighed. Just then she heard someone clear their throat. So she tilted her head back down and opened her eyes to see who it was. It was Banter.  
            "Hello my lady!" He bowed and took her hand, kissing it gently. Sarah sighed again.  
            "Hello, Banter." And she began to walk away. But Banter sped up in front of her, which caused her to stop, so she would not collide into him.  
            "...Ah, where are you going?" He asked.  
            "Why does it matter?" Sarah said impatiently. She wanted to continue to the kitchen and really did not want to be bothered. She wanted to be alone.  
            "Well, I just feel that you should not be walking around here alone." Banter stated, in a worried tone.  
            "Banter I have walked around here many, many times alone before. Why should it concern you now?"

            "Oh no reason!" He smirked. "Please allow me to escort you to your destination." He stated simply, while putting out his arm, offering it to her.  
            "Come on my Lady, I don't bite." He laughed....  
  


Jareth had been watching this whole thing from the crystal and was furious that Banter was speaking with her. Even after the warnings he gave him. Jareth threw the crystal and then transported to the Half-ground.  
            "I don't think that will be necessary Banter!" Jareth stated. Walking over to Sarah. Sarah was about to say hello to Jareth but had no time. Before she knew it Jareth was kissing her passionately. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. He began to moan with each kiss. Banter just turned his head and growled. Jareth broke free from kissing Sarah and he looked at her and smiled. Then kissing her forehead, still holding her close.  
            "Banter are you alright?" Sarah asked. But Banter did not answer.  
            "You answer your Queen when she asks you a question Banter!" Jareth yelled. Sarah turned to Jareth and frowned.  
            "What is going on Jareth?" She demanded. Jareth turned and looked at Banter who as beat red and frustrated.  
            "Well it appears my love, that someone else is crazy for you as well!" Jareth stated simply. Sarah's eyes widened as she turned to Banter too.  
            "Is this true Banter? Do you have feelings for me?"  
            "Yes...my lady."  
            "But how can this be? You know that I am wed to His majesty?" Sarah laughed in a shocked tone.  
            "I know my lady. That's what makes you all the more irresistible..." Sarah walked up to him and slapped him across the face.  
            "...I can't help what I feel!" He mumbled rubbing his stinging cheek. Sarah walked back to Jareth and took his hand.

            "Well you are going to have to control that!" She yelled. "Let's go Jareth!" And she turned around and began walking with Jareth.  
            "I am not done with you yet Banter!" Jareth shouted, before disappearing with Sarah.


	38. She smiled

Chapter 38: She smiled

Jareth and Sarah walked to the dinning room. Jareth brought in some soup and fresh biscuits. They sat down to some soft music playing in the background. Jareth and Sarah had simple conversations, and talked about Banter. Sarah told Jareth that she felt like a fool because she did not pick up on Banter's feelings for her. 

            "Sarah you don't have to feel bad. He is old and I am sure that he had the same feelings for other women before he became acquainted with you."

            "Yeah I guess that you are right. But do you think that I should have slapped him?"

            "Sarah he got what he deserved." Jareth said placing his hand on top of hers. He gave her a loving smile and then kissed the top of her hand. Sarah just smiled at him. After their lunch Jareth sent Sarah back to the Underground. She was to look after the child that was sent to the Underground from Jon. Jareth stayed in the Half-ground so that he could talk with Banter.

            "Banter, I am loosing my patients with you. What made you think that you could talk to the Queen like that? You made her uncomfortable. What were     you thinking?"

            "I am sorry my Lord. I did not mean to make her uncomfortable. I can only say what I feel. You have to understand that. Did you not let Her Majesty          know how you felt when you first fell for her?"

            "No! I did not. I had to let her go back to the Aboveground, before I could say anything. You have to learn to control yourself Banter. I am truly serious.         You can but harm in your path and in others. Now for your punishment, you are no longer allowed to be in the Queen's presents. When she is here, you are to leave the area and not to come anywhere near her. Understand?"

            "Yes your Highness." Banter frowned. He did not like that he was being ruled by someone who was younger than him, and by the person whom was married to the one that he loved. Jareth continued to scold Banter for his wrong doings. Then Jareth left the Half-ground and went to the Underground to see Sarah. When he got to the Underground he went to a room in the back end of the castle to where the baby was kept hidden. He walked into the room to see,

Sarah playing with the baby; the baby was on his feet and Sarah had her hands gently around the baby's hands; while the baby was bobbing up and down, doing a little dance. Sarah was smiling and laughing at the cute sight of the baby. Jareth just stood there, with his right leg crossed over his left and his hands crossed over his chest. He was watching Sarah. She did not even notice that he was there. Then when she heard a laugh coming from the corner of the room she looked to see that Jareth was there.

            "And what is so funny?" She smiled with her eyes still focusing on the baby.

            "Oh nothing." Jareth smirked.

            "Nothing? Nothing?" Sarah smiled, picking the baby up and holding him in her arms. She walked over to Jareth and pecked his cheek.

            "I think that it is time that this baby got a rest." Sarah walked over to the crib in the other corner of the room and set the baby in it. She put the blanket over him and rubbed his back as he settled down. When he finally, fell asleep Sarah and Jareth walked out of the room and to the throne room. Sarah sat down and rubbed her head.

            "Sarah, are you alright?"

            "I just have a headache. It is bounding and it really hurts."

            "Is there anything that I can do, for you?"

            "Do you have anything to make it go away?"

            "Well I can take it away for you if you would like."

            "Yeah that would be good thanks." Jareth leaned over and placed his ungloved hand on her forehead. He began rubbing it gently. And within seconds the pain was gone. 

            "Ah, thank you." Sarah sighed sitting back up in her seat.

            "Your welcome." Jareth conjured a crystal and was watching Jon traveling through the Labyrinth. He was not doing to well. 

            "You know Sarah, ever since you traveled the Labyrinth I have found no one that could do it as good as you."

            "Well can you help him a bit?"

            "What Sarah? Of course not! He is supposed to be doing poorly. He is not supposed to his brother back."

            "Okay! Sorry I always forget that."

            "Don't worry about it." Jareth was still watching the crystal. Jon was getting nowhere. Then he saw Hoggle walking over to Jon. 

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Jareth shouted at the crystal. And he could see that Hoggle was looking around. Sarah looked to the crystal and saw Hoggle. She smiled and then looked to Jareth.

            "Jareth?"

            "Yeah?" He asked still focusing on the crystal watching Jon's every move.

            "I wanted to ask you earlier…about Hoggle." Jareth turned his head and looked to Sarah.

            "What about Hoggle, Sarah?"

            "Well ever since I have been here, I have not seen any of my old friends. Is there any chance that I would be able to see them?"

            "Of course Sarah. I had told you Sarah that once you were Queen you could do anything that you wanted. And if you want to see them, than see them      you shall."

            "Oh thank you!" Sarah smiled leaning towards Jareth and kissing him on the cheek. She jumped out of her seat and bowed to him, before exited the room. She ran down the hall and went to the front door. She grabbed her cloak and then stopped. She sighed and ran back to the throne room.

            "Jareth?"

            "Yes?"

            "Would you mid escorting me to them please? I just remembered what you told me. But if you can't do it now I understand."

            "No that is perfectly fine. I would be more than happy too." He slowly stood up from his seat and walked towards Sarah, "I need to visit Jon anyways.      This will be a good time to do it too." They walked down the hall. Jareth helped Sarah with her cloak and he put on her cape. They walked out of the castle and into the city. Sarah loved that everything was still just beautiful. Jareth had been taking care of the city every day, since she last mentioned it to him. The goblins where very polite and were not afraid to approach Sarah and Jareth and offer them things. They accepted the gifts graciously and continued on their way. When they reach the gates to the Goblin City, Sarah's stomach began to turn. She was very excited about this. This was the first time in the Labyrinth itself since the last time when she was saving Toby, and she was anxious to see how things were, and if anything was different.


	39. Trip to the Labyrinth

Chapter 39: Trip to the Labyrinth

Jareth and Sarah made their way through the city and into the Labyrinth. Taking their time, Sarah enjoyed the view and the smells around her. They walked for a good hour. Sarah had asked why Jareth did not just transport them to the spot where Jon was. And he just answered that, it was a nice day and that they could use the walk to have some time alone. They were now in the middle of the maze and Sarah was a bit worried that they would not make it out of there. There was a cool breeze, blowing through the air that made Sarah's cheeks a light pink. Jareth had his arm around her waist keeping her close to him was they continued walking the maze. 

They made their way through the forest, and the marsh lands, to the entrance path of the Labyrinth. Sarah was disappointed for she did not see any of her old friends on the way. Finally they reached Jon. Sarah stopped walking and looked at him. She also watched as Jareth walked over to Jon. She noticed that Jareth had a completely different attitude when dealing with his job. He appeared frightening, and powerful. He frightened Jon.

            "Hello Jon." Jareth smirked.

            "I can't do this. I am getting no where." Jon said looking to the ground.

            "You have nine more hours to go. Do you want to stop and go back to your nice warm and quiet home? You can forget this day, and live your life without            your brother." Jareth stated, twirling the crystal around his hand. Sarah just watched as he did his job. She could do nothing. As much as she wanted to help the boy, she could not. She noticed that Hoggle was hiding behind Jon. Had he not noticed her? Did he not recognize her? She could not figure out. She put her eyes back on Jareth. Who had now looked, frustrated. Jon had not answered him and he was not planning on standing there to wait for one, any longer. He took the crystal and tossed it in the air, where it popped. Jareth turned around to look at Sarah. He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk towards her. 

            "Wait!" Jon cried. Jareth turned back around to look at him.

            "Yes." He smirked, waving another crystal around.

            "Okay…I will take the crystal. I can't go any further and I would like to go home now." He said in the most serious manner.

            "Okay then." Jareth again threw the crystal in the air, and watched as Jon dove to the ground to catch it. Once the crystal touched his palm, he vanished; leaving Hoggle out in the open. 

            "Hello Hogwart."

            "Hoggle." He corrected him.

            "Hoggle!" Sarah cried looking at him. Hoggle looked to Sarah but did not recognize her. "Do you not remember me?" She asked sadly. She looked down to the ground with her eyes filling with tears. Jareth looked at her, and how upset she looked. He had forgotten to give those memories back to Hoggle. Because once Sarah left the Labyrinth Jareth wanted nothing to remember her. And so he had the memories of her erased from any of her friend's minds. He looked to Hoggle and waved his hand at him. Suddenly Hoggle jumped forward.

            "Sarah is that you?" Hoggle asked surprised with his eyes now popping out of their sockets. Sarah looked up.

            "You do remember!" She cried running up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

            "Of course I remember. How could I forget?" He laughed. Jareth looked away as Sarah embraced her friend. He did hate that Hogbrain character. But he was only doing this for her. 

            "What are doing back?" He inquired.

            "Hoggle have you not heard…" she laughed in shock shaking her head. "I am Queen!" Smiling she looked to Jareth. Jareth walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her abdomen. He also tilted his head down to sniff the sweet scent of her chocolate hair. A little smile grew on his face.

            "You're married to…?" He stepped back in confusion.

            "That's right, for quite some time now. Why have you not heard of this? Where have you been?" 

            "I…I…"

            "Well?"

            "No matter."

            "Well anyways, Hoggle. It is great to see you. Do you know where I can find Ludo, Sir Dydimus, and Ambrochous?" 

            "Yeah! Follow me!" Hoggle waved them on. As he began to hobble down the path, Sarah smiled and began to follow. But Jareth grabbed her hand, to stop her.

            "What is it Jareth?" She inquired looking into his mismatched eyes.

            "Not yet Sarah. We can go later. But not now."

            "Why not?"

            "We have things we need to attend to."

            "But we just got here. That's not fair."

            "Sarah please. We need to take care of the baby, he is probably awake now. He will soon have to be turned into a goblin. There is no time to waist."

            "But Jon is not traveling the Labyrinth anymore, so what is the rush?" Sarah said looking down the path to see Hoggle still hobbling. Apparently he did not notice that she was not behind him.

            "We have to change the baby into a goblin soon. Or he could be eaten by the other goblins."

            "Oh." She stated quietly returning her gaze to Jareth. "Well than we should get going." She mumbled with a hint of disappointment. Jareth felt bad. But it was indeed something that needed to be done. They could return again later. Jareth knew where to find Hoggle should they return. But Sarah did not know that.

            "Thank you." Jareth mumbled, kissing the top of Sarah's head. And they began walking down the path again, to go back to the castle.


	40. Queen Sarah

Chapter 40: Queen Sarah

They were now back at the castle, standing at the entry way. Jareth took Sarah's cloak and hung it on the hook. He undid his cape and hung it as well. He looked to Sarah who still looked very sad. If only there was something that he could do to make her feel better. He just hated to see her so upset. Then it hit him. He was going to plan a dinner for her and her friends. 

But it was to be a surprise. Jareth went to the throne room, and Sarah walked to the other end of the castle to the room that the baby was in. She walked in and saw the baby standing in the crib, crying. This reminded her of the night that she went into her father's room to retrieve Lancelot, and Toby was standing in the crib crying too. She went to the baby and picked him up. She paced the room with him in her arms. She felt so bad that he was now going to be turned into a goblin. And that he was unwanted. She thought about how she wished Toby away, and that she was glad to come to her senses before it was too late…

Jareth was in the throne room. He was making letters for Sarah's friends, to tell them to come to the castle for a dinner with her. And he told the goblins to bring the letters to them immediately. They nodded their heads and left the room.

…She carried him down the hall and to the kitchen where she warmed up a bottle for him. Then carrying him to the throne room she knocked on the door with her foot. Her hands were full and she was unable to open the door herself.

            "Come in!" Jareth ordered.

            "I can't open the door!" Sarah shouted in reply. She then could hear rustling from within the Throne room. She stood patiently and after three minutes of waiting Jareth opened the door, with a great smile on his face.

            "Hello, my Queen."

            "Hello." Sarah smiled a bit suspicious of what was going on. Jareth held the door open, as Sarah made her way into the room. She was looking at the goblins who were working frantically. She walked over to her throne and sat down. The baby was still in her arms. She was holding the bottle to his mouth.

            "Jareth, what's going on?" She asked smiling at him.

            "Nothing why?" He inquired lifting the child from her grasp.

            "Jareth you are acting strange. And I don't like it. What are you planning?" Jareth stopped what he was doing and looked at her crystal blue eyes.

            "Sarah, nothing is going on. I assure you. If I were planning something I would let you know first." He declared in the most convincing tone.

            "Very well then." She answered rubbing her hands along her lap, to remove any creases in the gown. Jareth was now standing on the opposite side of the room holding the baby. She looked up to see him there. She tried to imagine that the baby in his hands was their baby. She smiled at him.

            "What Sarah?"

            "Huh?"

            "What are you smiling at?"

            "You."

            "I see." He said looking at her. Then he looked down at a goblin, tapping him with his foot. The goblin looked up at him, stood up and put his arms out. Jareth bent over and handed the baby to the goblin. The goblin began walking away with the baby, heading for the door. The baby dropped the bottle that he was holding. Sarah saw this, 

            "Wait!" She cried to the goblin jumping up from her seat and running over to the bottle that was rolling on the floor. She picked it up, bringing it to the skirt of her gown. She began rubbing the nipple of the bottle on her skirt to clean it from any dirt that may have touched it. Then she handed the bottle back to the goblin.

            "Here. And make sure that he finishes it before you…you know." She frowned. She patted the baby's head gently and waved good bye as the goblin left the room. Jareth was watching the whole thing. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. 

            "It's okay Sarah. He will be fine. He will be happy. Once he is a goblin, they will find a home for him to live in. Someone will take care of him, and love            him as he should be loved." Carefully cupping her chin and tilting her head up to look intently at him.

            "You promise."

            "Of course." He said sincerely. Sarah knew that he meant it and was glad.

            "Thank you." She smiled back. Walking back to their seats, Jareth sat down and Sarah sat on his lap. She had her arms wrapped around him.

            "I love you so much."

            "And I, you Sarah." He kissed her on the lips. Sarah loved the feeling of his smooth, moist lips. As they kissed continuously, the goblins tried to ignore them, but found it very difficult.  Then Jareth had to break away from kissing Sarah. He got but another call from the Aboveground. 

            "Excuse me Sarah but I must go." He said trying to get up from his seat, hinting to Sarah that she had to get off of him. So she did.

            "Oh, okay." She gave him one last kiss before he turned into an owl and was out the window. Sarah ran to the window and shouted.

            "Hurry back!" She watched as he disappeared in the distance. Then she went back to her seat.

            "Now are any of you going to tell me what His Majesty is planning?" The goblins just looked at her, shook their heads and then continued on working.

            "Come on. I know you want to." She antagonized. But they said nothing. "Fine." She moped, as she plopped back in her throne and slouched down, tapping her fingers on the arm of her seat. Within moments, Jareth was back. He flew into the room and walked up to Sarah,

            "Well there is another mortal walking through the Labyrinth. I just don't understand them. What goes through your minds? It must be very difficult being one. You (plural, as in all people) never know what you want. It gives me a headache."

            "I'm sorry." Sarah said standing up and trailing her fingers through his hair.

            "Oh, it is not your fault. I'm just talking to who ever, wants to listen." He smiled at her, as a thank you for listening to him, and to let her know that she is appreciated. Just then the goblin that had the baby walked in. He informed Jareth and Sarah that the baby was fine. And that he now was with a goblin family, who was going to love him and raise him. After he gave them that message he left the room to go and greet the new baby that had been sent to the castle.

            "You see Sarah."

            "I believed you." She laughed. They sat back down and worked on a few things. And before they knew it, it was about dinner time. There was a knock at the Throne room door.

            "Come in!" Sarah shouted. The door opened and a goblin stepped inside.

            "Your Highness, if I may have a word with you please." He asked addressing the Goblin King.

            "Of course." Once again Sarah had to get off of Jareth's lap, as he and the goblin stepped outside of the room for a moment.

            "Your Highness, the guests are here. Where would you like me to send them?"

            "To the dinning room."

            "Very well then." The goblin bowed and walked down the hall to the entrance. As he escorted the guests to the dinning hall to take their seats. Jareth watched as he left, and then reentered the Throne room.

            "What was that all about?" Sarah asked.

            "Sarah do you have to ask so many questions?" Jareth stated.

            "Well I am only trying to figure out what is going on here. Since no one will tell me!" She shouted, as she walked to the other side of the room.

            "Okay Sarah. You win." Jareth sighed.

            "What are you talking about?"

            "I was going to wait to tell you but…"

            "What is it?" She asked curiously, turning to look at him.

            "I have invited you friends to dinner tonight, as a gift to you. It was supposed to be a surprise, but because you are so stubborn and have to know everything…" Jareth smiled, as he saw Sarah blush.

            "Oh Jareth, that is so sweet. Thank you. But why did you do this?"

            "Because I felt bad when I told you that we had to leave earlier."

            "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." She cried running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her up, so she was off the floor, with her body pressed against his.

            "Now you don't want to keep them waiting do you? Go on." He said putting her down and waving his hand towards the door. Sarah just looked at him.

            "Well aren't you coming too?"

            "Oh I thought maybe you might like to spend some time with them alone."

            "What? No. I want you to come too."

            "Oh Sarah can't you just eat with them? Must I be there?"

            "Yes! Or I am no going to eat at all. And this gift will be completely wasted!"

            "Oh all right. But this is only for you."

            "Thank you." She placed her arm around his and they walked to the dinning hall.


	41. What is going on?

Chapter 41: What is going on?

When they got to the dinning hall, Sarah saw three figures seated at the table. There was Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Dydimus. They did not notice Sarah and Jareth enter at first, but then Sir Dydimus did, so he called attention of the other two. And they all stood up and bowed at their presents. 

            "Oh stop being all formal." Sarah laughed and ran over to them and hugged each of them. They looked so happy to see her. But also very surprised that she was back in the Underground, and wed to the man that she once hated. They all sat back down, and Jareth sat next to Sarah. He felt a bit uncomfortable being there. But again he was doing this for Sarah. Jareth had the food prepared earlier, and just had the goblins reheat the food. They brought the food out to the table and Hoggle and the others began digging in.

 Jareth just looked at them. It was as though they had never eaten before. They had no civil manners. Sarah was a bit embarrassed by them. But she tried not to show it. They talked for a while, trying to catch up on things that had happened since the time she arrived back. Sarah found it odd that none of them had heard of her being here, and about her being wed to the Goblin King. She looked to Jareth afraid that he might have an explanation for this. 

But he just gulped down his wine. Sarah dared not to ask. She was afraid that she would get to upset, so she put that thought aside. Dinner lasted about forty-five minutes, and then they all walked to the entry way of the castle and said their good byes. Once they were gone Sarah began walking down the hall.

            "Sarah."

            "What ever it is Jareth I don't what to hear it."

            "Sarah, wait." Jareth began chasing after her. But she would only walk faster. So Jareth conjured a crystal and tossed it at Sarah. This caused her to stand frozen in place.

            "Don't you dare, use your magic on me Jareth!" She screamed, trying to move. Jareth sighed and removed the magic. Sarah then continued on her way.

            "How could you keep them away from me? They are my friends! They should have been there at my wedding. And they weren't!" She walked into their bed chamber and slammed the door in his face.

            "Sarah now you listen to me!" Jareth screamed. Sarah turned around frightened by the tone he had taken with her. "You have no idea what it is, like to be me! You have no idea what I went through! So you can't speak to me like this. I never thought that you were going to come back!" Sarah was now leaning against the wall, with Jareth standing over her, shouting. Sarah looked at him trying not to look frightened.

            "Then when I did come back why did you not reverse what ever you did?"

            "Because…because…I thought that you would forget them." Jareth stated simply, taking his hands from the wall and backing away from Sarah. He moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down, covering his face with his hands.

            "Why? Why would you think that?" Sarah inquired frowning.

            "It doesn't matter."

            "Well of course it does Jareth." She was now kneeling on the floor in front of him. She grasped his hands and pulled them away from his face. 

            "Because I was afraid they would." He mumbled his line, but Sarah could not understand what he said.

            "Because what?" She asked. Jareth jumped up and stormed over to the balcony, leaning against the doorway,

            "…Because I was afraid they would try and convince you to leave me again! And I would not be able to bare the thought of losing you again. There, you happy now?" 

            "Oh Jareth is that what this is all about?" Sarah laughed, getting up from the floor.

            "Yeah. And it is not funny."

            "Oh, no of course not." She said wrapping her arms around his waist, and kissing his shoulder.   

            "Sarah I won't let them change your mind."

            "Jareth they are not going to. I love you. And it was my decision to come back here in the first place. You and I both know that. So you have nothing to         worry about." Jareth turned around and hugged Sarah tightly. Then he released her and retreated to the wash chamber. He ran the water for the tub. Then came back out and told Sarah that she should take a bath. She nodded her head and went to the wash chamber and undressed. Climbing into the tub, she heard the door to her bedchamber close. She thought maybe Jareth just shut it for privacy, but when he did not come into the wash room that thought changed. She quickly washed and changed into her nightgown. It was silk with lace around the hem. It was very elegant. She walked down the hall to the Throne room, she did not care that the goblins could see her dressed the way she was. Jareth looked to see her and walked up to her grabbed a piece of cloth from his throne and began wrapping it around Sarah, to cover her up. 

            "Jareth what is going on?" As she looked in the room to see Banter in the corner.


	42. The News

Chapter 42:

Sarah watched as Banter turned around to look the other way.

            "Sarah I have some bad news."

            "Well what is it?"

            "I will discuss it with you later. But right now I have to talk with Banter."

            "Why can't you discuss this with me here? You can save your breath that way." Sarah said searching Jareth's eyes for any answer. Jareth then turned his attention to Banter.  He was looking at Sarah unaware that Jareth could see this. Jareth cleared his throat to get his attention. And then Banter turned back around. 

            "If I can trust Banter to behave himself, then you can stay."

            "Well then can you trust him?"

            "I don't know, can I?" He stated looking again at Banter.

            "Yes, My Lord." Banter answered still looking at the wall. When he said this Sarah looked to Jareth, glaring at him to see his reaction.

            "Well?" She inquired. Jareth sighed and looked down at Sarah.

            "Okay then." 

            "Good." Sarah began walking over to her seat, with the cloth still wrapped around her. 

            "Sarah." Jareth called.

            "Yeah?"

            "I want you to sit with me." He ordered taking her arm and pulling her close to him. He walked them over to his throne and he sat down. Sarah sat down on his lap. He wrapped his right arm around her and held his riding crop in his left hand, tapping it on the arm of the seat. Banter asked permission to turn around. And he was granted that. But Jareth told him that he was to keep his eyes on him and nowhere else. And that he was to stay on that side of the room. Banter nodded his head in agreement and leaned against the wall, with his arms folded over his chest. He felt uncomfortable looking at Jareth. He was giving him an evil look which made him feel weird. 

            "So Jareth what is the bad news that you wanted to talk about?"

            "Well Sarah, Banter has come to tell me that."

            "You mean that you don't know?"

            "That is right but I will in a minute." Jareth said, rubbing his fingers on Sarah's side. Jareth looked at Banter. Which in suit Sarah did the same. Banter blinked continuously as though waiting for the Goblin King to say something.

            "Well Banter we are waiting."

            "Oh right. Sorry. Your Majesties, I have received word that your father has escaped the oubliette and is returning here as we speak."

            "What!?" Jareth cried gently sliding out from underneath Sarah, and walking up to Banter.

            "Is what you say true?" Sarah asked.

            "Yes my Lady."

            "Well what is so bad about this?" She questioned. Jareth turned around, and looked to Sarah. 

            "Because Sarah if he is out of the oubliette he can come back here and reclaim the Kingdom."

            "But how can that be?"

            "Because he used to be King."

            "But he used to be King, Jareth. Now you are the king and does that not mean that you have the powers and not him." She said getting up to walk over to him, but he put out his hand to tell her to stop moving. Not to come any closer. He did not want her close to Banter. So she did stop and just waited for him to answer. He was now looking to Banter again.

            "Yes this is true."

            "What do you plan to do Your Highness?"

            "That I am not sure of. But I will think of something."

            "Well you can't just have him wait outside the castle gates if he does show up." Sarah added.

            "Yes I suppose you are right again."

            "Well then I will go and prepare a room for him to sleep in." Sarah said turning around and walking to the door. She turned around and bowed to Banter and then to Jareth. Jareth bowed back and looked to Banter, nodding his head giving him permission to bow to her as well. Then she shut the door and left them alone. 

Walking down the hall she stopped in front of a door. Unlocking it she walked inside. She lit a candle that was on the corner of the room. It was a room the she had visited only once before. It was one of the many bed chambers. Inside there was a simple bed and a vanity in the corner. There was a wash chamber connected to the bed chamber. She looked at the sheets and they were dusty so she drew them from the bed and threw them into a heap on the floor. Then she left the room to go to a closet and retrieve some new sheets. She carried them into the bed room and remade the bed. Then leaving the bed chamber she went back to the throne room to find Banter gone. Jareth was pacing the room. 

            "Jareth are you alright?" He stopped and look to Sarah. 

            "I don't know what I am going to do when he gets here. I hope that he does not try and take the throne again. He can't!" He cried tossing a crystal across the room. Sarah jumped back in fright. He looked to her noticing that he had startled her.

            "Oh I am sorry Sarah. I did not mean to frighten you." He walked over to her and embraced her. Wrapping his arms around her tightly.

            "It's okay. I know that you are upset. Though I am not sure why." He began stroking her back. "Well the bed is all made so when ever he comes it will be ready for him."

            "Thank you for doing that. I could have had one of the servants do it."

            "It was no trouble." 

Jareth and Sarah waited patiently for any sign of his father, but there was none. They waited until it was about 11:00 pm and then decided to retire for the day. They strolled back to their bed chamber. Jareth opened the door and allowed Sarah to enter first, then closed the door behind him. Sarah walked into the wash chamber where she cleaned herself up. Jareth was undressing when she walked back in. She walked to the vanity and grabbed the hair brush and began brushing her hair.

            "So is this really what is bothering you right now? Or are you just saying that it is?"  
            "You know Sarah I am not really sure why this upset's me so much. So I really can't give you an answer as much as I would like to." He said watching her brush her hair. She got up from the stool and walked over to the bed, and climbed in. Jareth followed after her. They slid over to be next to each other and laid wrapped in each other's arms.


	43. The man

Chapter 43: The man

The next morning there was a tap at the master bed chamber door. Sarah was the only one that heard it so she climbed out of bed and walked to the door. She opened it and saw a little goblin standing there. She bent down and to hear what the goblin had to say.

            "Your Highness I am sorry to disturb you but I have to speak with the king."

            "Well what ever it is that you have to say, you can tell me, and I will let the king know what it is." Sarah replied in a whisper. She did not want to wake Jareth up. The goblin nodded his head and obeyed.

            "Your Highness there is a man here that claims to be His Majesty's father. And he will not leave until he speaks with him. I asked him to leave but he insisted to come in so…"

            "Well then, he will have to hear that. Thank you very much for letting me, know and I will inform him in just a minute. You may return to the man and tell him to wait in the Throne room. We will be there in a few." The goblin nodded his head again and waddled down the hall. Sarah shut the door and walked over to Jareth. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

            "Wake up my love…wake up…" She was rubbing his shoulder. He rolled over and looked at Sarah.

            "Sarah what is it? The sun is not even out yet. What are you doing up?"

            "Jareth he is here." Sarah whispered.

            "Where?" Jareth asked, sitting up and looking at Sarah in a worried manner.

            "I told the goblin to have him go to the Throne room and I told him that we would be there in a few minutes."

            "I see."

            "Well that was the right thing to do was it not?"

            "No that was fine thank you. I just don't know what I am going to say or do about this."

            "For starters you could get up and get dressed. Then you can walk down there and act like that king that you are." She replied pulling at his arm to help him get out of the bed. 

            "Okay Sarah, do not hurt yourself. I can get up. I do not what you to be doing anything strenuous in your condition." He ordered, putting his hand on her arm to stop her. She stepped back and he got out of bed. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled it open. He looked inside to see what he could wear to look his best. He chose the attire that he wore in the Ballroom scene when he first met Sarah. He waved his hand and then he was changed. He then waved his hand in front of Sarah and she was changed from her nightgown to a beautiful gown. And her hair was all done up in an elegant way. 

Jareth and Sarah were now in front of the door. They could hear someone talking behind the door. Jareth looked to Sarah. She was ready to walk in.

            "Jareth what is the matter now?"

            "Nothing. Nothing" He said clearing his throat. Sarah nodded her head and began to turn the knob of the door. Jareth took her hand away and turned it himself. He opened the door and looked inside. Sarah was saying that he could go first if he wanted to. But he insisted that she was a woman that the woman goes first. H e was not going to rude on account of his father. Sarah smiled and walked in. The man, that was in the room stood up and bowed to her presents. She noticed that Jareth looked nothing like the man in the room that claimed to be his father. In fact, they did not even look related. The man was short, but very skinny. He had dark black hair and a goatee that was blonde. The man  looked up to see Jareth standing behind her. He noticed the expression on Jareth's face was not welcoming. But he smiled to him anyways.

            "Well good morning my son." He said still smiling getting ready to embrace Jareth. But Jareth just walked past him, saying…

            "What do you want?" There was anger in his voice. His father turned around to look at him and he was puzzled. He chuckled with wide eyes.

            "Son it is me are you not going to greet me properly?"

            "No." Jareth stated clearly.

            "Well then are you at least going to introduce me to this beautiful woman?" Jareth turned quickly and look to him.

            "You don't go near her!" He shouted. Sarah looked at him a bit shocked and just stood there. As did his father. 

            "Jareth what is the matter with you? Why are you acting this way? I thought that you would be glad to see me."

            "Sir you broke out of the oubliette that I sent you to. You can get into serious trouble doing that you know." His father walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window,

            "Yeah so, what are you going to do?"

            "Are you really going to ask me that?"

            "Well I just did." He said turning back around.

            "You dare to be wise with me father!" Jareth screamed striking his riding crop on the arm of the Throne. He was infuriated he did not come here to be insulted. And if his father wanted something of him that was not the way to act. They broke out into a large argument and were screaming at each other. Sarah just sat on her Throne and did not say a word. She did not want to interfere with anything. She thought that what ever was making Jareth so upset would come out in the arguing. And he would be able to get all of his feelings off of his chest. But she soon realized that this was not the case. 

            "Stop it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Just stop it!" She could not take it any longer. Both men just looked at her in question.

            "Do you honestly think that yelling at each other is going to solve anything? Now I don't know what truly happened here but all of this screaming is just outrageous. Can't you not talk like civilized men and work this out?" She cried. Walking to the door and stepping out. She shut the door behind her and stood by to hear what they were going to say. But for a good ten minutes nothing was said. 

Inside the room Jareth's father and he, just looked at one another with not a word to say.


	44. 1 Chance

Chapter 44: 1 chance

The minutes passed and Jareth and his father just looked at one another. What had made Sarah so upset? This Jareth did not know. But he could not go and talk with her now. He cleared his throat, looking away from his father. 

"Well Jareth I see that you have a very upset woman."

"That woman is my wife!" Jareth cried returning his attention to his father.

"Oh I see."

"You don't pay any attention to her father. She is my concern. Understand?"

"Of course." His father replied bowing to Jareth.

"Good. Now what the hell do you want?"

"I want to come back Jareth. Don't you think that I have the right to come back?"

"What? No! You did the unthinkable and in any case it is my decision to let you come back or not. You can't just decide that you have served enough time and leave when ever you feel is right."

"Well I did."

"I can see that."

"I can't believe that you are saying this to your own father."

"Yeah well you were my father. But now you are like everyone else who has screwed up."

"Look, like you would not have done the same thing?"

"I would never have attacked a woman!" He screamed, waving his arms in the air. His father looked to the floor when Jareth said this.

"It was a mistake I know." He frowned.

"Then why the hell did you do it?" Jareth stated sympathetically. 

"I could not help myself…" Jareth rolled his eyes when he heard this. "…When your mother died I had no one to turn to. I was lost. Your feelings get all out of wack, when something that traumatic happens to you. You understand don't you?"

"Father I will never understand. And that is why we are having such a problem right now. You think that this is something that you can walk away from. But father you can't. And I am not going to stand for behavior like that. It will not happen as long as I am alive." He said looking to his father. "Look you should have been killed for what you did. But no I could not kill you. So I sent you to the oubliette. And that is where you are to stay. One only knows that if you did it once then you will surely do it again."

"But I promise that it will not happen again."

"I can't take that chance." He sighed walking over to the balcony and looking out over the Labyrinth. "This is my home and my kingdom I can't let anything happen to it…" Turning back around he looked to his father again. "…And that woman…" Pointing to the doorway. "…She is the world to me and I CAN'T!, let anything happen to her."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?" Jareth laughed in shock.

"What more is there to say Jareth. You have made up your mind."

"That's right I have."

"So what would be the point to say anything more?" He took one last look at Jareth and then began to walk to the door. Jareth sighed.

"Wait!" He called out to his father. "Where are you going?"

"Well I was going to leave. Clearly I am not wanted." And he made his way to the door, turning the knob and walking out. Jareth stood there thinking to himself, * Oh, what the hell am I doing? * Jareth ran out of the room and down the hall to meet up with his father. 

"Wait a minute!" Jareth called out again. His father turned around and looked to him.

"What now. I was just leaving. I did not do anything."

"No it is not that."

"Well then what is it?"

"Would you like…" Jareth hesitated saying, "…would you like to stay here for a while. I will give you one chance and one chance only!" He said pointing index finger at his father.

"You are going to let me stay here?"

"Look I am not going to ask it again."

"Oh well I am just shocked that's all. What made you change your mind?"

"For your information, I am not doing this because I pity you. I am doing this because Sarah would love to get to know you. As a father, not the rapist!"

"Okay then I think that I could do that."

"No you can't think. Either you can or you can't."

"In that case I can do that."

"Okay then. Follow me and I will show you to your room to get ready for breakfast. You are to stay there until I call for you."

"Sounds good to me." 

They walked down the hall to the room that Sarah had prepared and Jareth lead him in. He shut the door behind him and walked down the hall to his bedchamber. Opening the door he walked in to see Sarah wake on the bed. He climbed on the bed and lay next to her for a few moments. Staring up at the ceiling. Then he looked to her to her and smiled.

"What is it Jareth?" She asked.

"Oh nothing."

"No really what is it?"

"You just look so beautiful Sarah. I feel that I do not deserve to be with you."

"Jareth what did you do?" She said sitting up and looking at him.

"Nothing Sarah." He laughed.

You sent him away didn't you?" She asked shoving him.

"No, no I did not send him away."

"Then where is he?" She demanded.

"Why are you so concerned?" He laughed again. "He is in his bedchamber. Okay. There is nothing to worry about. And we should get ready for breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah just a bit. So did you talk or did you just yell at one another?"

"No we talked. And I am giving him one chance to show me that he has changed. And his he blows that one chance then it is back to the oubliette for him."

"Well at least you are giving him that much." They climbed off the bed and walked to the dinning room. Jareth assisted Sarah into her seat and then he went into the kitchen to make the breakfast. It was done within minutes. Jareth called a goblin to go and tell his father that breakfast was ready and that he could come to the dinning room. Meanwhile Jareth was asking Sarah how she was feeling, and if she was having any pains, or discomforts from the pregnancy yet. Sarah told him no not yet. But that she could tell, that she was getting bigger every time she looked down to her abdomen. Jareth placed his hand on her abdomen and she just smiled at him placing her hand on his. 

Then they were, greeted by Jareth's father, who walked in and took a seat at the table, across from Jareth and Sarah. 

"Hello." Sarah smiled.

"Hello, my Lady." Jareth's father answered with as smile as well. "So you are married to the Goblin King and how does that feel?" He questioned with the smile still on his face. Looking to Sarah.

"I have to say that it has been a wonderful experience." She turned and looked at Jareth who was smiling at her and rubbing her hand.

"Indeed." He replied taking some toast and sticking it in his mouth.

"So will you be here very long?" Inquired Sarah. Jareth's father just dropped his toast and looked at Jareth with wide eyes.

"I don't know. I guess it all depends."

"Oh I see." Sarah began breaking the toast that was in front of her in half. Leaving on half on her plate and bring the other half to her lips. Jareth as drinking his wine and was concentrating on Sarah. He loved watching her and just staring at her beauty. She was used to this by now. And was no longer uncomfortable with it.

For the rest of the day, Jareth and Sarah worked and his father just hung around the castle. Sarah had found out from Jareth this his father's name was Uther. Jareth traveled to the Aboveground a few times to go to the mortals whom called upon him. And he left Sarah in the Throne room, with the door locked so that Uther could not get in.


	45. I'll be back

Chapter 45: I'll be back

That night Jareth had returned with another grin on his face. All of the children that tried to solve the Labyrinth failed, leaving Jareth with more children to become goblin servants. He flew into the window of the Throne room and walked up to Sarah and gave her a kiss. Then he walked up to the door and unlocked it with his magic. He and Sarah went to check on Uther. They found him in his bedchamber sitting on the balcony looking over the Labyrinth. They smiled to see that he was not doing anything that he should not be. They said good night to him and shut the door. Back in their bedchamber they sat on the bed and talked about their day. It was a good day and they hoped that there would be more of them.

Two months had passed and Uther was still living in the castle. Sarah was now becoming noticeably pregnant. They could not keep it a secret anymore. Finally they told Uther that she was with child, and the rest of the kingdom as well. Everyone was shocked by this news, and were sending gifts to them. Sarah was beginning to feel the child moving around more frequently. Jareth was truly proud of this. And wanted her to wear clothing that would show it off. Sarah did not mind it either. She was too excited. Jareth was also more loving then ever before. He was by her side very day and would not even go to the Aboveground to retrieve children from the mortals. Jareth and Sarah each day took walks around the gardens and took little adventures through some parts of the Labyrinth. Nothing dangerous of course but places that, were serene and beautiful. And every night when they crawled into bed Jareth would sing to the baby while rubbing her stomach. Sarah would some times laugh because Jareth would tell the baby things that were funny. And she loved his humor. That was something that he rarely ever had until last month. 

Life for them was going great. But the Half-ground was beginning to fall apart. Banter was going crazy. He could not take that Sarah could not be his. And the fact that she was with child on account of Jareth. He was beginning to lose control of his sanity. Allowing the Half-ground to slip through his fingers. And every time Jareth would write a letter to see how things were going he would write back in reply that things were great and that there was no problem. But there was. The people were going against the kingdom and were planning an attack. Which Banter knew this but decided to do nothing about it. Finally word came to Jareth and Sarah about the Half-ground and Banter. Jareth told Sarah that he unfortunately had to go and try to fix things or it would only get worse. She understood. 

So on day Sarah walked Jareth to the entry door to the castle. She helped him with his cape and kissed him good-bye. She had tears rolling down her cheeks for she knew that she could not go with him. And that he would not be back of at least a month to two months. Jareth told his father to watch over Sarah and he gladly agreed to it. Then Jareth bent down and kissed Sarah's abdomen, rubbing it gently. He kissed her good-bye once more (an absolute passionate and powerful kiss) and then walked out the door. He stopped and turned around looking at his mourning wife, he walked up to her and smiled pulling off his pendant.

"I want you to have this while I am gone. To help ease your suffering." He placed it in her hand and closed it tightly. Tilting her head down and kissing it gently. Then he turned back around and walked through the Goblin City, leaving his love behind.


	46. Gone again

Chapter 46:

Sarah looked down at the pendant in her hand, rattling it around. She pulled it to her lips and she kissed it gently; then pulled it over her neck. She turned and looked at Uther who was looking at her. She smiled faintly at him and when proceeded through the doorway back into the castle. Walking down the hall she could only think of what she would do when he returned. Uther turned and looked at her walking down the hall, paying no attention to anything but the pendant that dangled around her neck. He watched as she bumped into the wall a few times, trying to hold in the laugher so that she would not know that he saw her do this. He shut the doors and walked out into the gardens. Traveling through them, he reached Sarah and Jareth's bedchamber. He looked up at the bedchamber balcony. And saw Sarah was standing on there. 

She noticed him and he did not realize it. But when she waved, he turned around and walked away. Sarah just thought to herself that something must be bothering him. For he always waved to her before. She watched as he continued to walk away. But then she shrugged it off and returned to looking out over the Labyrinth and thinking about Jareth. Suddenly in the distance she could see a clear object coming towards her. As it got closer she recognized what it was. It was a crystal. She put out her hand as it approached her. She saw Jareth in the crystal. Smiling she gazed into it. But then it popped, but more proceeded to come to her on the balcony. She could not tell where they were coming from. She thought that they were from Jareth; she was completely wrong. The crystals started going past her and going through the door of her room. She followed the crystals out of the room; down the hall. The crystals led her straight to the room that she had fixed up for Jareth father. She opened the door and walked inside. She really had no comprehension of what was going on. As she entered she turned to see Uther sitting on his bed, reading a book. He turned his head and looked to her. His smile suddenly disappeared when he realized that something was not right. He crawled over to the side of the bed.

            "Sarah?" he called to her while staring at her in confusion. He received no answer from her. Waving his hand in front of her she did not blink. *Oh no what have I done?* He thought to himself. He had been thinking about her; and wanted to see her. He had not realize, that he actually reached her. He sat her on the bed and laid her back onto the bed. He closed her eyes and began to say Jareth's name. Suddenly Jareth appeared in his room.

            "Father what the hell did you do?"

            "I was thinking of her and she just appeared in my room and she will not wake up from the trance that she is in. You have to do something."

            "Why were you thinking about her?"

            "Worry about that after, right now you need to wake her up." Jareth nodded his head and looked to Sarah's sleeping form. He sat down beside her on the bed and gently lifted her head. Kissing her passionately she opened her eyes and looked at him. 

            "What is going on? Why are you here?" After she asked that she turned to see Uther standing in the corner. "What did you do?" She inquired looking at him. He just shrugged. Jareth placed his hand under Sarah's chin and turned her head towards him. He gazed into her eyes and smiled. 

            "You are alright Sarah. There is nothing to worry about."

            "Oh Jareth just hold me." Jareth wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She did not want to let him go. But he sighed and released her from his grasp, getting up from the bed. He just watched as she turned her head away from him. He closed his eyes and sighed again. He could not bare the thought of leaving her again but he had to go. Walking to the window he was stopped by the call of his name.

            "Jareth"! Sarah cried getting off the bed. She was dizzy and began to fall to the floor, but Jareth ran over to her and caught her. She was clinging to him. It was too much for her to handle at the moment. 

            "Sarah you need to sit down."

            "Jareth I want to come with you."

            "No Sarah not in you condition."

            "Please Jareth." She cried.

            "Sarah…you can't. I don't want anything to happen to you, and our baby." Sarah looked down and nodded her head. She began to cry. Jareth could hear her sniffles, even though she tried to conceal them. He again put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. He smiled a faintly to her, whipping a tear from her cheek.

            "I will be back. And don't cry for me. You must be strong Sarah. Where is the fire that I saw in you when I first met you?"

            "I don't know Jareth…I just don't know." She broke down crying; sliding down to the floor and covering her face in her hands. The sobbing only got worse. Jareth stoked her hair, 

            "I love you." Then he vanished. Uther, who was still in the corner walked over to Sarah and put his hand on her shoulder; to try and comfort her. But there was nothing that he could do to make her feel better. She felt so confined and helpless. At this time she wished she was not with child. So that she could go with Jareth. She could not stand the fact that he was away from her. The time in the castle was going to be so different now that he was gone.  


End file.
